Peace upon us Please?
by Htress
Summary: Reposted! And it definitely needed an R rating. Yaoi SephirothXCloud, VincentXCid. Sephirtoh is given anoter chance to live... Be blessed if you review my fic again!
1. Second chance

Disclaimer

The characters are not mine… But this fiction belongs to me!!! My fic, my mistakes… (cause I know I make few, so I apologise). Please don't hesitate and write me your comments! Oh, and before I forgot : this fiction may contain yaoi stuff, so do not flame, you have been warned!!! Now enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Second chance

- Aaaaargh!!!

Cloud retrieved his sword from Sephiroth, the fatal blow running through his enemy and Sephiroth fell backward, already paralysed by his oncoming death. A violent shiver shook him once more, the madness that had taken over him fading away and he realised it was finally over. He heard a painful cry and a glimpse of gold appeared above him. _Cloud._

- Cloud… you… did it… Th-thank you… I'm… finally free…

He could feel a weight upon him, a vague whirl of broken cries, from the only person yet alive who would mourn him. The only person that made him feel alive, for a too short period of time. Cloud was the only person to love him despite all the atrocities JENOVA forced him to do.

His sight blackened, the pain going away, Sephiroth's spirit was commending to return to the planet. With what was left in him, he grabbed Cloud's shoulder and managed to crack a smile.

- Love you… Good… Bye… C… l… o… u… d…

Sephiroth made a muffled sound as the green glow in his eyes faded away. His body stiffened a last time and he died.

******

- NOOOO!!! Sephiroth… no…

Cid, Red XIII and Vincent startled and looked at themselves, they obviously heard the same thing… Though they had doubted that Sephiroth and Cloud were once bond, but not _that bond. And they realised how much it cost for their leader to end this threat._

Cloud strapped the Masamune on his back, cradling his lover's body in his arms. His vision blurred by tears, exhausted from the raging battle, he staggered toward the exit. Red ran toward him, followed by Vincent and Cid. The ex-Turk liberated Cloud from it's burden. He understood too well what Cloud was feeling right now, the loss of the loved one…

- You want to bury him? He asked in concern.

The blond trembled and nodded. Vincent regretted his question when he heard Cloud began to cry again, crushing on the floor.

- Oh God!!! I-I killed him…

An earthquake urged them to get out of the cave. Cid grabbed the shattered Cloud and ran to the Highwind, Red and Vincent behind him.

******

Pain. Heartbreaking pain. Why did he feel pain anyway? There's not supposed to have any in the Lifestream… Sephiroth's spirit materialised and he looked above him, in the Highwind. A blond boy was curled on his side, crying his heart out…

He watched Holy destroy Meteor… He cursed himself.  If only he could have been stronger to resist to JENOVA's call… If only… But why was he suffering? Wasn't he dead?

- Cetras! Anybody… why seeing Cloud broken is tearing me apart? Why can I feel this sharp prick piercing my very soul?

- Sephiroth?

A young woman appeared, surrounded by a white glow. Her brown hair and pink dress floated with the waves of the Lifestream.

- Who… are you?

The woman looked embarrassed.

- You don't remember? I'm Aerith, the Cetra you killed in the City of Ancient…

Sephiroth lowered his head, ashamed.

- I know I killed many people… Aerith… but I can't remember any details, like if I lost parts of my memory… I'm really sorry if… I killed you… I didn't mean…

- Yes, I know, she said him with a smile, You have been separated from JENOVA when Cloud killed you, and she kept all the memory of the acts she commanded to you, that's why you don't remember. 

- I see… But, Sephiroth's voice became hoarser, why am I suffering that much?

- You say you actually _feel pain? It is rather unusual… Let me see through your soul…_

She disappeared in a flash, and a white glow surrounded Sephiroth. A rush of feelings submerged him as he revived his childhood in Hojo's hands, his Mako poisoning, the Wutai war, his first meeting with Zack, a boat trip when he took care of a blond seasick trooper… Then it was blank.

There was something amiss, and Aerith was forced to admit it. There was a great emptiness in this soul, like if he had only witnessed his life without being able to truly live it. But beside that emptiness was a fierce flame which burned deep within him, locked away by a mysterious force… JENOVA… had locked up…

Aerith summoned the Cetra council.

******

Meanwhile, on the Highwind, Barret caught Cloud at midfall. The boy was dangerously pale, weary and seemed ready to burst into tears again. Since Vincent related what they saw in the crater, and after Cloud told them about his relation with Sephiroth while they were in SOLDIER, the gang was trying to support their leader.

- Barret…, he said faintly

- Hush, spike, ya need rest. Hey! Nanaki! C'm here!

The cat stepped behind him, waving his flaming tail.

- What is the matter?

- Cast sleepel on Cloud, foo's tired but won't go sleep…

- Alright.

Cloud's eyelids fluttered shut and his body went limp under the spell's effect. Barret put him on his shoulder and transported him to his bed. He was about to leave for the command centre when he heard Tifa yell.

- Everyone!!! Quick, come here! It's Aerith!!!

******

- I'm glad to see all of you… I don't have a lot of time, so I'll make it quick; the Cetra council will revive Sephiroth.

- WHAT???

They all started to talk furiously, but Aerith imposed silence.

- Calm down, all of you. His soul is suffering in the Lifestream. The real threat was JENOVA, and Cloud annihilated her by eliminating Sephiroth. Don't blame him. I came to warn you that you'll have to look after him, because he will not be totally healed, and he will need help, at least for a while.

Vincent stepped forward as Aerith began to vanish.

- How can a being suffers in the Lifestream?

- When a life haven't been fulfill. Usually, the stream take care of those souls by rebirth them… but Sephiroth… is different… goodbye…

Yuffie turned green as the Highwind made a swift turn and started to descend rather quickly. Cid's voice came out of the intercom.

- Everyone hang on something, we're going down! I'll try to land as softly as I can… Lost what?!? Damn, ?$/$?*?&&*&(?"/

A rumble send them rolling on the deck while the plane crashed.

******

They managed to reach Kalm Inn after the crash, some among them still cold out. The plane was a loss, but everybody was alive.

- Urgh…

- Looks like Aerith was right, he's alive…, Red stated, Vincent, try Cure on him.

- Why should we Cure him? He's nothing more than a murderer…

- Tifa, Vincent interrupted her, He's been given a second chance… And besides, Aerith told you, it was JENOVA.

- Why are you so $&?% concerned about him, anyway?

- Cid, he is Lucrecia's son… I owe her that. I couldn't protect him then, but I can now, please understand…

He put a hand above Sephiroth, and a dim green glow surrounded him, healing  the remnant of Cloud's Omnislash. But the spell wasn't strong enough to mend his broken bones. Vincent wrapped his chest tightly so he shouldn't hurt himself too much. Cid helped him while Tifa was looking over Cloud and Yuffie.

- Vincent, Cloud is awakening…

- Mmm… Tifa? What happened… how did I get there?

- The Highwind crashed while you were under sleepel… 

Cloud's eyes went bleary and he turned to face the wall._ Why didn't they leave me… He plunged his face within his pillow as burning tears started to roll down on his cheeks. Tifa sighed._

- Cloud, Aerith also came to revive Sephiroth.

The blond pounced off his bed and grabbed Tifa by the shoulders, asking her if this was a dream.

- Open your eyes, silly, and look over there, she added bitterly.

He walked toward Vincent who let him only sat on his bed. Cloud was shaking slightly as he touched that tender cheek, now warm with new life. Vincent warned him about his condition, telling him that Sephiroth should be recovering for some weeks.

- You just have to go get some food, I'll watch over those two.

Cid and Tifa nodded, and they left for the dinning room with Cloud.

******

A slight slit of green appeared under his eyelashes, making the dark haired man smile above him. He lifted his hand and touched the ivory face, smiling in return.

- You still babysitting me? You seem happy, though… is Hojo dead?, he joked.

Vincent reared back, visibly shocked, but answered his question anyway, nodding. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

- What? He's really… owww!

Vincent pinned him on the bed, while he gripped with a painful coughing fit. Sephiroth didn't struggle, and after few minutes he calmed down, just to stare again in those unusual red eyes. He was about to ask something else, but Vincent put a finger on his lips.

- I'll answer your question when you'll be better. For now, all you need to know is that you are sane and safe. Aerith came to explain why you were returning and no one here will harm you. Now rest. Cloud won't be happy if he finds you more hurt than you were yesterday…

Sephiroth blushed when he heard his name, and he figured out Cloud had finally told their story. Vincent smiled down at him, covering him to the neck. Sephiroth let his thoughts go for a moment and fell asleep.

******

- It's definitely a wonder how fast you can recover, stated Vincent, and how you can survive with such a weight clinging on you neck all day long… he added, pointing Cloud

The boy snuggled closer, pouting at Vincent.

- I still can't believe you were babysitting him when he was young…

- You two seem so happy together… But where will you go when Sephiroth'll be better?

- We were thinking about going to a small village south to Rocket Town… Katailu. President Shin-Ra once gave me a mansion there, but I never had the time to visit…, Sephiroth explained, And you? You won't go back to sleep in that coffin I hope!

Vincent turned red as he was wondering what he was going to tell him. Then he heard Cloud say Rocket Town and he nearly fell off his chair.

- Come on, Vince! I'm not blind, you know… or deaf for that matter. You're just melting when he's around. And, he playfully added, you should have gagged him cause he sure is a screamer…

- Wh-When did you…

- Oh, every time you two were at it, of course… In the Highwind, in the Inns… I even caught you in the Chocobos stable one time, but I left when the fun began, though, I'm not a pervert! He chuckled back, You two are cute together…

- Oh! Vinny has a date!!! Sephiroth exclaimed, So, tell me who's the lucky one?

Vincent just stared at the two lovers cuddled on the bed, then blurted out Cid's name. Sephiroth grinned before adding something about the girls and Barret that send them rolling on the floor with laughter.

******

Katailu was in the middle of the forest south to Rocket Town. And Sephiroth's place was near the lake, meaning that they were partially isolated from the rest of the village. But the house was truly a sight ; it just looked like it was a part of the forest as well. They arrived at noon, escorted by Vincent and Cid. Cloud and Sephiroth entered the house and made a quick tour.

- Mmm… we'll have to do some house cleaning for sure, said Cloud, There's dust everywhere…

- Then let's go get some cleaning supplies… The shop is still open, gil is not a problem and the sooner we'll finish, the better.

He leaned over to steal a kiss from Cloud before going to town to do some shopping. Broom, cleaning stuff along food, clothes and many other things you usually find in a house ended up on the chocobo's back, and even if the house wasn't that far, they were grateful to have them.

Useless to say that they cleaned the house for the next hours until the night fell. Anyway, the house was shining when they had a late dinner. After this, they slumped down on the large bed of the master's chamber to catch some sleep. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud.

- Tomorrow will be a long day, Cloud…

- Mmmm?

- The Cetra council will free what JENOVA locked up in my mind. I already told you, I do not remember anything of my past, I only know some facts… without being able to feel them… You will have to help me, Cloud… Will you?

- Sure, I'll always be there for you…

The embrace tighten, and Sephiroth felt a swift kiss brushing his cheek. They quickly fell asleep, worn out by a tiring day.

******

Morning sun had come, tickling Cloud's eyes to open. He found himself warmly snuggled into Sephiroth's arms. He looked up, seeing that he was already awake.

- Are you ready, Cloud? He asked.

Cloud blinked in confusion.

- What for?

Sephiroth didn't answer. A bright flash appeared and Aerith suddenly stood before them. A familiar sensation invaded Cloud's body as his spirit was thrown in the Lifestream. A child was holding his hand. A scared little boy with silver hair and deep green eyes.

- Cloud, he heard Aerith spoke, you'll have to guide him as we are going to free is true nature. He'll have to live again some important moment in his life. Cloud, he chose you to help him to go through this. Whenever he'll be too scared, tired or lost, he'll come back to you, in his infant form. Help him to find his true self.

With that she vanished, leaving them in what was looked like a lab.

******

He could hear a kid wailing. The kind of cries that goes right to the heart. Then he realised it was him, his own voice ringing through the lab. Screaming in pain and terrified, he ran for the door, but two strong arms grabbed him and slapped him hard across the face. He landed on the floor, blood dripping from his exploded lip.

- _Stop bawling you stupid child! I'm not finished with you yet, we still have a lot of test to do!_

_While the little Sephiroth could only continue to cry, Hojo pulled him by the collar and hooked him up in a tank. The child struggled and screamed in pure terror as he was shut inside and began to be surrounded by a green substance. And then he saw him. His babysitter, Vincent. The only one that wasn't putting him into test or hurting him with a needle… He was angry. Hojo slapped him, as he did with Sephiroth few minutes ago… but Vincent didn't fall on the floor. He was strong and he wasn't crying… And just then Sephiroth felt like he was drowning and everything became black._

_When his eyes opened, he saw Vincent over him, obviously worried. He was running, with him scooped in his arms. Sephiroth was feeling faint and heavy. His little arms were limp and all he could do was whimpering softly. Vincent stopped abruptly, dropping the child as something hit him._

- _Sephiroth…_

_Sephiroth never saw Vincent again._

******

The lab disappeared, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud into the flow of the Lifestream. Cloud, who was only able to witness until then, came closer and put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

- I never saw him again… Cloud, I think… I think of Vincent like I think of what a father is. I loved him, then, and I understand now why I grew so bitter. He missed me. I wanted to be like him, strong and cold, never flinch…

Cloud watched the little Sephiroth cry silently. His childhood could be described by two words : painful and lonely. The blond held the child for a while, humming a soft lullaby until he calmed down. The next step was the Wutai War, where Sephiroth's conscience had been shattered, the first internal struggle the soon-to-be General had after a bloodshed that sent thousand of human being to death. Sephiroth was a broken man, disgusted by the thought of war, longing for peace. He suffered from loneliness and the uninterrupted testing of Professor Hojo… leaving him with the bitter taste of being used. The next few years of his life had been empty, until he met a certain seasick blond boy.

******

He walked on the deck, savouring the sea wind blow through his silver hair. Another fruitless trip to Junon. The third in two months, only to go check some useless defence barriers now that the war was over. He looked above him at the sky, sighing at the stars as if he was blaming them for his fate. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, he only noticed when the trooper bumped into him. Sephiroth turned to see a mess of spiky hair crawling on the deck to the railing. He came closer, instinctively rubbing the blond's back as he heaved.

- Seasick?

The blond sat against he railing and nodded, his eyes closed to keep himself from throwing up again. Sephiroth sat down in front of him, still looking at the stars.

- Gods…

The General lowered his gaze. The blond's eyes were open wide in horror and was struggling to get on his feet.

- I-I'm sorry, sir… N-never do it again…

Sephiroth got up, wondering why the trooper was so afraid of him. 'Might as well be from the Draven unit… Poor boy, way too young to face him…' he thought, remembering the name of the Draven unit leader. The boy covered his head with his arms, curling into a ball.

- I swear… D-don't beat me… I'll never do it again!

Somehow feeling weird, Sephiroth pulled him up and told him that he'll never hurt him. A promise that he intended to keep. Suddenly a bright flash cut the scene away.

******

Sephiroth was clinging to Cloud, refusing to let go. Aerith appeared again, surrounded by other people standing around the two of them.

- Cloud… You gave enough strength to Sephiroth so he could be able to retrieve his lost memories. Your time here is over. Sephiroth must face alone what remains to be seen.

Cloud started to feel dizzy and began to fade away.

- No! Don't leave me alone…, Sephiroth protested

- Am not… Be strong, and come back, I'll wait for you…

The little child turned to the Cetra council, waiting for his final ordeal. As they vanished, he heard Aerith's voice.

- Don't forget who you are…

******

Fire, blood, pain… he saw himself spreading it like a disease. He saw how deeply he hurt Cloud by killing so many innocent people, including his mother. He manipulated him, fooled him… Cloud… kill Cloud… he could still hear it whisper.

It was so dark inside of him, like if he had no soul, no heart. What was going on? Where was he? Sephiroth knew he had a heart, though, why was he so heartless, then? In all that bloodshed, where was he? What was he doing? He felt restrained. Opening his eyes, he found himself in some sort of energy cell.

- Let me go

- You're mine, child

- Mother, let me go!

He suddenly felt stiff, witnessing his lost, his soul locked away from his body.

- JENOVA! LET ME GO!

A demented laugh answered him as he saw his Masamune cut through Aerith's chest.

******

- No! I don't want to! JENOVA, let me go!

- Seph! Seph! Snap out of it!!!

Sephiroth woke up with a start, trying to slip away from Cloud's arms. The blond tighten his embrace.

- It's gonna be alright… You're back. Calm down and look around. We're back home.

The man turned abruptly, fearing to see JENOVA again, instead he faced his spiky-blond lover. Then something Cloud never expected to see happened; Sephiroth pulled him close and started to sob. Cloud just stroked his hair gently, receiving this torrent of guilt and regrets, trying to soothe him until he fell asleep again. He turned to Tifa, Barret and Cid.

- See? Nothing to worry about. He's just a little shocked. He's been talking in his sleep for the past two days, it's good to see that he can wake up. I guess he will be ok, if I give him time to adjust…

- We just wanted to see if you were ok…

- Tifa, Barret interrupted, leave'em be. I think I would have done the same thing for Dyne… in sort'a way. But if you're in any trouble…

- Thanks, Barret… for coming and understanding. I owe you two so much.

Cloud watched Tifa and Barret go and walked toward Cid, who was holding a small package.

- Vincent said that this is the only book he couldn't start… And wanted Sephiroth to have it.

- Wonder what it can be…

******

(Few days later)

Cloud read for the twentieth time the page. For the twentieth time he shook his head. In the kitchen, Sephiroth was talking on the phone with Vincent.

- Vincent? Vincent? Cid? Vincent just what? Oh my… I think we will come today for diner. I'll explain.

Cloud finally tore his gaze off the book and looked at Sephiroth.

- How did he take it?

- Err… I heard him say 'what?' and then it made 'thud'… Cid told me he fainted, Sephiroth answered playing nervously with his fingers.

- I can understand it, myself I can't believe it… I guess we're going to Rocket Town?

- Right away.

They saddled the gold chocobos, Millo and Arche and headed for Rocket Town. Cid was making some tea for Vincent, who meanwhile recovered from the initial shock. But he haven't still tell Cid, who was so by upset, knowing that few things could send his mate so off-balance. When they heard their guest knock on the door, Cid just growled to come in and poured tea into two more cups.

- Now would you please tell me what the f&?% you told Vincent? Even he don't want to talk…

- See for yourself…, Sephiroth said, showing him an old book.

After several minutes, Cid stopped reading, looked at Vincent, then at Sephiroth and lit up a cigarette. After few more lines, he just fell off his chair, laughing like crazy. Vincent stared at him, then took the book laying on the floor and began to read, following the markers.

I know it was not right… but how I love him! I knew… that he wouldn't do this to me if he was sober… He was so depressed. Somehow it didn't surprised me to find him at the bar. It helped, though. I phoned the professor to inform him that I haven't found the Turk. I didn't wanted Hojo knowing Vincent so drunk he couldn't even stand. It might just have upset him and the last thing I want to witness is a fight between those two. I guess it was all my fault… I said I didn't love him, even if it was not true, just to protect him from Hojo… Hojo… He has changed so much, he's becoming cooler and distant every day. Sometimes I even heard him talk to himself and laugh like crazy. It's starting to scare me. On the other hand, Vincent is so much more concerned and sweet with me… That is why I decided to go on with him tonight. I feel like I owe him this… Besides, he was so drunk, I don't think he will recall anything by the morning. Hopefully Hojo will never know this, hopefully…

……………

I just came back from the lab… I can't believe this… I'm expecting… I must do something to cover it up… Hojo must never discover that Vincent is the father! And Vincent… he don't remember. I wish he'll never know, it might break him… or worse. I must figure out a way to drag Hojo out of the lab tonight… Maybe if I steal his glasses…

Vincent couldn't read more. He couldn't, because he was out cold on the floor. Cid was on his side by the second he hit the floor.

- Damn… Maybe we should give him some time. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Gimme a second, I'll put him to bed and we'll go out for diner.

- You'll leave him alone? Cloud asked

- Well, when he'll wake up, I just don't want to be here. He will shut down into his thoughts or either go back to sleep. Very boring stuff. I'll go watch over his mood when we'll come back.

And so they left for the restaurant. Few hours later, they returned to find out Vincent waiting in the kitchen. He literally threw himself on Sephiroth, saying how much he was sorry for being absent of his life.

- You tried, father… it's the only thing that counts…

- I wish I could have done more… And don't call me 'father'… Vincent will do.

Cid and Cloud thought that it was the perfect moment for a loooong walk around Rocket Town.

- Hey, Spike, should I call you step daughter or step son?

- Who would believe that… a whole family of guys together…

Well, looks like Sephiroth is not the only one granted a second chance…

End

(or it is?)

Author's note:

A lot of sequels will follow this fic. Maybe something big will happen, and also few moments in the life of those heroes will be written. And let's just say that many adventures are to come. Next chapter: Knocking on heaven's doors.


	2. Knocking on heaven's doors

Disclaimer

FF7 characters don't belong to me… But this fic does, hehehehe. Sequel to 'Second chance'. This contain some yaoi stuff, so be warned. And also mistakes (as I always say, nobody's perfect down there) so please be gentle… but you can e-mail comments to me (Flames will be printed and burned to keep my yaoi couples warm this winter… hehehe) Now that I've say all I wanted to, go get a cup of tea, sit down and enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Knocking on heaven's doors

Vincent and Cid had invited all of their friends to a party at their home, in Rocket town. It was the first month after Sephiroth's defeat. By friends, it also mean Cloud _and _Sephiroth… (go read 'Second chance' and finds out what happened…!). So he and Cloud were going to Rocket Town anyway. The day before departure, we found our little couple cuddled down on the couch. Sephy was holding his lover with a worried look.

- My, my, Cloud! Did he say, you didn't even look at your meal tonight… What do you have?

- Mmmm… I'm kinda tired… You mind if we don't spare today? I think I'm going to sleep.

- Does your ankle still hurt?

- Yeah… wonder on what I stumbled, it's still burning. No more skinny-dipping in the middle of the night for me, I guess.

Sephiroth remembered how much fun they had last night, playing dirty games on the lake shore… Until he chased Cloud, the poor boy stepped on something and sprained his ankle bad, he had to carry him back to the house (where they continued to have fun, though).

- Awwww… Come here.

Cloud closed his blue eyes and leaned against Sephiroth, who started to tap gently his blond-spiky hair. He wanted to say something, but he somehow knew that Cloud wasn't in the mood. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV to listen to the news. Few minutes later, Cloud was snoring lightly so Sephiroth carried him to bed. _Geez, it's only 6:30._ _He barely ate today, wonder what he have… Hope he'll be fine by tomorrow._ He put the covers over him and left downstairs to get his Masamune.

- I guess I'll be all alone tonight… sigh

He stepped outside and started training.

Later that night (about 2:00 am) Sephiroth woke up as Cloud was trying to slip into his arms, chilling. He heard him whisper that he was cold, and without thinking, he embraced the boy and fell again into sleep. Cloud looked at his lover's sleeping face, tightening his embrace, unable to stop shaking. Eventually, it woke up Sephiroth again ten minutes later, who managed to sat up the boy and flicked on the lamp on the bedside table. He leaned Cloud's head on his shoulder, rubbing his back.

- Cloud, stop shaking. I can't sleep.

- I… I can't… Sephy, I'm cold…

- Why don't you go get yourself another blanket? Sephiroth answered, a little annoyed

Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's green gaze, then leaned back on his shoulder.

- It hurts like hell… I even tried a Cure spell… the blond handed him the green orb he had kept under his pillow.

- Wait here a minute, I'll come back.

Sephiroth came back with a heavy blanket and muffled Cloud into it before disappearing in the bathroom. Cloud laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. _So cold… It's freezing me to the bones… _Cold sweat was damping his hair, making it stuck on his face. When he felt a warm hand on his forehead, he saw Sephiroth shaking a thermometer.

- Well, believe me, you do have fever to shiver like that. Now open your mouth.

While Sephiroth was bandaging his ankle, he felt Cloud stiffen under the touches and whimper. _How can it be that painful? And why the Cure spell didn't work?_, the silver haired man thought as he removed the thermometer from Cloud's mouth. He handed the boy some tablets and water. After that, Sephiroth put Cloud in a comfortable position (that means he managed to wrap him up in his blankets) and returned to sleep. Cloud tried to spoon closer to his lover, who grabbed him firmly in his slumber.

******

The next morning, Sephiroth got up early (They have a party to attend to, remember? And he don't want to be the last to arrive…) to prepare breakfast. He was glad when he saw that Cloud was already up and in the bathroom, probably taking his shower. _I knew he would be better this morning._ He smiled and headed downstairs. Sephiroth started wondering what he could eat when he heard a thud. _He always drop something in the shower… How did he survive to SOLDIER? Pretty boy dropping his soap in the showers… hehehehe! He's impossible…_ (he does have a dirty mind...)He didn't pay attention to it until a faint voice called him.

- Sephy… need you…

He rushed upstairs to find Cloud lying on the floor near the bed, puffing and bathed in sweat. He grabbed him and was about to put him to bed when Cloud started to moan, painfully holding his stomach. Sephiroth turned and carried him into the bathroom just in time. He rubbed Cloud's back, shaken by spasms over the toilet rim, groaning in pain. And then, without warning, Cloud crushed on the floor, panting for breath. _If only everything could stop spinning…_

- Here, put this on your forehead, you'll feel better.

The blond stayed down, feeling something cool on his head. After few minutes, he looked at his lover pitifully. Sephiroth helped Cloud to get back on his feet first, then he led him toward the bed. _Damn… Everything's turning upside down_, Cloud though as blackout took him out. He fainted, nearly hitting his head against the bedside table.

- Hold on… Sephiroth said, laying Cloud on the bed, I must get you a doctor…

_But there are no doctors in this village, and since Cloud is unconscious, I can't leave him alone…_ he thought. A flash passed through his mind. He picked up the phone.

- Vincent? You were awake?… No time for this, listen to me… I want you to get me a doctor… No, not me, Cloud is… I can't leave him alone… there's none, here. I-I don't know… He has fever since yesterday and now he's bringing up everything he have ate in is life… Ok, thank you.

He looked at the death pale blond boy, went fetching a bucket and sat beside him, holding the hand towel on Cloud's face, extremely worried. His blue eyes were staying closed…

******

After he called everyone to inform them of Cloud's illness (and for that reason, no party, sniff), Vincent rushed upstairs to wake up Cid. He was shaking him frantically, leaving him no chance to sleep longer. The man buried his head under the covers.

- Come on, Cid!!! Hurry and get the Highwind ready…

- What the f&?% are you talking about… lemme sleep! muffled Cid, throwing a pillow to Vincent's face.

- It's no joke, Cid, get up!!! I'll go ahead and fetch a doctor and you, lazy guy, get the Highwind ready, you heard me? Vincent nearly yelled, yanking the pilot by his pyjama top, I'll explain later.

Cid frowned and was about to throw another pillow, but Vincent was already gone. He sat up and lit a cigie._ If I didn't knew him, I could think he was about to shoot me right the f&?% here… Better get dressed before he comes back…_ So he did.

******

- Mmmph…

- Can you at least hold back 5 minutes? Said Sephiroth, Wonder how you can vomit like that since you haven't eaten anything yesterday…

He took the bucket and went to the bathroom to empty it.

- Sephy… come back… _I'm gonna die…_ God it hurts!!!!__

 He heard Cloud moan as another heave took over him. Sephiroth shivered and made a disgusted face. _What have I done to deserve such a thing… Oh, ok… I almost destroyed the world… Ok, I guess I deserve this. Awwwwww… Yuk._

- Sephy…, he wailed, curled on his side, owwwww… urghh……noooooo………NOT AGAIN!!!

Cloud couldn't hold back, he was sick as hell. Sephiroth quickly came back, cleaned Cloud's mess and sat down next to him, shaking the thermometer. Cloud closed his eyes while Sephiroth was caressing his feverish cheeks, washing the tears away. _Everything I tried failed… Cure, Antidote, Healing… _After few minutes, he removed the thermometer. Cloud's condition was getting worse. Sephiroth sighed as he put back a icy-wet hand towel on his lover's forehead. _What do you have? What is happening to you? _The main door opened downstairs.

- Try to sleep… The doctor just arrived, Sephiroth said, as footsteps were becoming louder

- God damn it, Vince! Look at him, he's even paler than you… Cid stated, eyes wide open.

Vincent hopped on the bed and put a hand on Cloud's cheek. Burning. The doctor, with Vincent's help, sat up the boy and began his examination, tossing the bedclothes apart. He stopped to his swollen ankle. He unwrapped the bandages and froze; two tiny marks were visible (very, very tiny).

- Hey, Seph, Cid called, taking the man by the shoulder, ya must have some food here, right? Angry Vampy here didn't even let me have my breakfast…

- Am not a vampy… you two just have to go, I'll stay here, argued Vincent

- Anyway, started Sephiroth, I didn't got mine either, so… What would you like, Cid?

******

- Listen, Mr. Sephiroth, you'll have to give him injections like this. (The doctor was guiding his moves while Sephiroth was holding the syringe.) Good, now push and retrieve it. That's it. And remember, you must clean the skin before and after the injections, and always change the needle.

- Ok… I'll stay here and look after him. _I hate needles…_

- I'll send you medicine via the shop every two days. They will call when they'll receive it. Let me know if his condition change, I'll manage to come back to see if I can do something.

- Thank you.

Sephiroth stayed with Cloud the rest of the day, washing his face and giving him water whenever he could. Most of the time, Cloud wasn't able to keep it down, but Sephiroth just kept giving him few sips. He couldn't even hold down his medicine, and it is why Sephiroth was forced to give them by injection (He messed up a set of sheets when the doctor first gave him tablets, so…). Cid and Vincent decided they would stay until Cloud recover, so Cid returned to Rocket town to get some of their belongings. Vincent was preparing dinner. _I wonder if Cloud will ever recover…_ He remembered what the doctor said to him when he examined the boy.

- _It seems that he has been bitten by something, and it might be a rare golden-ringed snake_ (Small snake about 1 foot long, black with a yellow ring under the head. Mostly encountered under temperate climate, nesting into deep caves and _DANGEROUS_. What the hell that snake was doing outside though still remain a mystery.)_. The poison's not violent, but it may be fatal if his body is not strong enough to get rid of it. If Antidote had been cast immediately after the bite, maybe he wouldn't be in such a state, but it is mostly ineffective. There is no known antidote, so all I can do is treat his fever… he can be sick like that for weeks, and no one knows if he will recover or…_

_Die…As if we needed such a thing… _Vincent sat on a chair, letting his thoughts go, hoping for Cid to come back quickly. When everything looked ready, he went upstairs.

- Sephiroth, dinner's ready… How is he?

- Sleeping… he whispered softly, _At least… he doesn't suffer when he sleeps._

- He's strong, he'll go through it, don't worry. You have to sustain yourself, come now.

Sephiroth stood up and followed wearily Vincent to the kitchen, leaving Cloud alone with his agitated dreams.

******

Vincent took over Sephiroth for the night and went on Cloud's bedside. (Truly speaking, when Sephiroth first slipped off his chair when he fell asleep, Vincent carried him on the couch and went back check on Cloud.)

Cid had meanwhile returned and was undoing the packages in the guest room. He came out to get some food and wanted to watch TV, but someone was fast asleep in the living room… He did get his food, but instead watching TV, he went upstairs. Vincent was kneeled near the bed, washing the floor. Cid muffled his laugher. The black haired man lifted his head to face his companion.

- He can't control himself… He caught me unprepared… Vincent said in a soft voice

- Yeah, sure… he chuckled back, You'll stay up the night?

- Yes. Sephiroth's exhausted.

- Know this. By the way, y'know where the guy put his spare blankets? 'Cause I don't want him to catch a f%?&ing cold… One's enough, Cid added, pointing Cloud.

- You're right. I think Sephiroth put them in the washing room. If not, they must be in a closet somewhere in the house. Goodnight, Cid.

- G'night Vinny. Wake me up if you're tired…

They shared a kiss before Cid left.

******

Days after days, the three managed to watch over Cloud, but Sephiroth was the one to be at his side most of the time. Between the little trips to the store and the nursing, they received few phone calls from their friends. They were starting to worry (especially when they noticed that Vincent and Cid were still at Cloud's home) and when Vincent told them the truth, many left their home to visit their friend. Red XIII was the first to arrive.

- How did you learn about it? Asked Vincent

- I've overheard rumours, and also Cait Sith came to tell me, my friend.

- Shhh… not that loud, Red, you'll wake up Sephiroth, the ex-Turk scolded, pointing the couch.

The older SOLDIER was spread on the couch, mouth slightly open. A blanket was covering him partially, revealing the old T-shirt he was wearing. It was a gift from Cloud… Red looked surprised. _Is he really back at his old self?_

- Sorry… Can I see Cloud?

- Upstairs. Cid is there.

Red climbed the stairs and entered the room, greeting Cid silently. He jumped on the bed and sat near Cloud's head.

- He does look an unhealthy colour… Does he wake up sometimes?

- Yeah, Cid answered, he does but, shit, he throws up everything we gave him before… He's not even able to keep down a damn f$%?ing glass of water. It's freakin' Seph bad, y'know…

Red thought for a moment, curling himself against Cloud's arm.

- Maybe you should try to give him warm milk instead. It is better than water when you are poisoned. Also, let him eat some baby food, it is much more easier to digest and even if he throws up, he'll get the elements he needs to survive.

- You're damn right… Wonder why Vince haven't think about that… I'll go tell him and, …yawn…, I'm going to sleep a bit. Keep an eye on him.

The cat nodded and lay his head on Cloud's chest. _Poor Cloud… please get well soon…_ As if the boy has been reading in his mind, his blue eyes opened and a shaky hand began to rub the beast's back.

- Red… Cloud said in a faint voice

Red started to lick gently his former leader's hand. _He's suffering, I can see it through his eyes._ He snuggled closer and began to purr, trying to calm down Cloud a little. Shortly after he awoke, Red called Vincent who came with a half-filled glass of milk. They sat up Cloud, letting him drink small sips, until his shivers stop. He leaned against Vincent's false arm, moaning his lover's name.

- You want to see him? Vincent asked

The blonde nodded and Red left to came back several minutes later, followed by an angel visibly fallen from his heaven… Sephiroth took the boy from his friend, hugging him gently. Passing smooth hands on his back, the blond hissed and rose protesting groans.

- Vincent, could you go prepare a bath, please? He's sore again…

The dark-haired man disappeared into the bathroom. The beast looked at his former enemy, who was murmuring softly, effectively calming the blond boy he once tried to kill. _He cares… so much for Cloud, it's hard to believe it when you saw him some time ago, ready to destroy the world… _Sephiroth tossed the bedclothes apart and lifted Cloud, transporting him in his massive arms. While he and Red changed the damps sheets, Vincent asked to his friend to reassure him.

- Tell me he'll go through this…

The beast looked at him with a worried look, before lowering his head.

******

The week passed, in which Cloud's health went from bad to worse. But at least he wasn't vomiting as much as he did, thanks to the wise advices of Red. He was barely able to speak, and his sleep was agitated. Sephiroth didn't want to leave him alone. 

_Almost there and yet o far away… Cloud can your hear me? … feel me? Maybe not… I'm so sorry._ He stretched his arm to twirl a golden lock into his fingers._ You're so beautiful when you sleep… but you also look like you're going to fade away… please don't. I owe you so much, I want you so badly… I…_ He fell on his knees, kissing Cloud on the forehead softly, caressing his cheeks._ Love you…_ Silence was hard to bear, Cloud using to be such a noisemaker… and many times Vincent or Cid had to drag Sephiroth back to the couch, as he was frequently crying himself to sleep, without any sobbing sound, feeling himself drowning away with Cloud.

******

Barret and Tifa came together the same day, and Marlene was of the party. Tifa rushed to Cloud, holding his hand tight, while Barret stood in the doorway, letting Marlene jump on the bed to brush Cloud's hair. Sephiroth was at his lover's bedside and Vincent was preparing some tea downstairs.

- He's so thin… sobbed Tifa, And you, you … Sephiroth…

She let go Cloud's hand as she felt one tapping his back.

- It's ok Tifa. I know how it's hard for you… to be standing near me, but please there is a child here…

- No, I mean, y-you're not the one who killed…, I-I just wanted to say that… you looked awful, she babbled.

- Thank you, he answered with a true smile, from you, I'll take that as a compliment…

They just stared at each other few seconds before they started to laugh softly.

- Why uncle Cloud isn't awake? It's pass noon…

- Marlene, dear, your uncle Cloud is very sick…, Sephiroth answered, so sick we have to give him baby food to eat… and sometimes he doesn't keep it down.

The little girl made a face. Barret sat on the bed, hugging his daughter tenderly.

- Don't wake him up, you imp. Go brush uncle Seph's hair instead while me and Tifa are going to talk to Vampy. Be sweet, ok?

The child happily jumped across the room and started to brush her uncle Seph's silver hair, giggling. Sephiroth let the child untangle his long locks and bangs, somehow amused when she said that he looked like a doll.

- Uncle Seph, can I braid your hair?, she asked

- What? If you dare…

And she did. After few minutes, Sephiroth was looking like a lovely doll, two looooong braids falling on each of side of his head and same numbers of fluffy jade green ribbons on the end. Marlene had brush his bangs so much that they were almost floating. When he saw himself in the mirror, he turned red and chased the girl, gently scolding her.

- You sure are a little imp… come back here!

He turned when he heard low moans coming from the bedroom. He told Marlene to go get some milk for Cloud and returned to his lover's bedside. When he opened his eyes, he stared at the most beautiful bishonen with braids he had never seen.

- … Seph beautiful… 'cept ribbons, he whispered, a semblance of laughter escaping his lips.

Marlene came back with Vincent, who couldn't help himself but laugh when he saw Sephiroth, so much he called the others… and they started to roar with laughter. Cloud only blinked. _Who's there? I-I can't see very well..._

- Hey, Cloud like that, except for the ribbons…, argued Sephiroth, blushing.

- Can I give him his baby food?

- Hmmm… Marlene? … S'that you?

At the sound of his voice, Tifa suddenly started to cry, unable to stand the weakness and pain in which Cloud was. Barret took her out of the room, followed by Vincent who left the tray on the nightstand. Sephiroth sat up Cloud, handing the small spoon to Marlene.

- Don't give him too much, or he will be sick. I'll help him to stay sit.

And they started to feed Cloud, Sephiroth giving instructions to Marlene. The child seemed to do some good to Cloud, who stayed awake a bit longer than usual. After another hour, Barret called his daughter. It was the time for them to go back home. Marlene jumped on the bed and hugged Cloud (who was sleeping again), kissed him on the cheek, then did the same for his other uncle. They left, saying that they were going to pray Aerith to look over Cloud.

******

Another week later, Cloud was still bedridden, extremely weak and feverish. The medicine did not seem to hold back his fever. He wasn't waking up regularly like he usually did before, and Vincent, Cid and Sephiroth were worrying sick. The blond was giving the impression he had given up the fight. Vincent took Cid apart in the kitchen while Sephiroth was bed bathing Cloud.

- Cid… I'm afraid this must be… the beginning of the end… he will not recover.

- Stuff it, Vince, Cid answered before shooting numerous swears at his lover.

- I know… It's hard to imagine… Vincent stated with bleary eyes, but, sooner or later…

- Awwwwww… Vinny, don't say such things. You know Seph, he's as stubborn as you, he won't let him go that easy.

He hugged the dark-haired man, who started weeping over his lover's shoulder.

- Shit, you're exhausted… Go get some rest and please, toss those f$%?ing thoughts away.

Cid led Vincent to their room, staying with him until he fell asleep. He closed the door, flicking a cigarette shakily. _And if he was right? Godamnit, now I'm brooding like Vinny..._ he quickly wiped off a tear.

But the next morning, while they were taking breakfast, a painful cry came out of Cloud's room.

- Nooooo!!!! CLOUD! WAKE UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!

As they rushed upstairs, they found Sephiroth shaking the blond boy, on the verge of despair. He plunged his face into Cloud's neck.

- Please, open your eyes…

Vincent pushed gently Sephiroth away and, trembling, he took Cloud's pulse. Weak.

- He's still alive, he said with a relative relief, Cid call the doctor immediately.

He lay down the boy gently and lifted a broken Sephiroth up on his feet, hugging him tight.

- I-I saw… the pain in him, he just said he didn't want to go… He's… he's… he's gonna die, Vincent… he said, shedding a flow of tears on Vincent.

- It' okay… I got you… Shhh, Seph… put yourself together… he's still alive for now and he needs you at his side, the ex-Turk answered, be strong for him.

- Yeah… Cid added, the doc'll be there soon, he'll fix him up.

Sephiroth was shattered, desperately clung to Vincent. The ex-Turk felt those broken cries pierce through his heart and he started to tremble. He let fall his head, losing control of himself and started to cry, soon followed by Cid.

- Come on... Vinny stop it (sniffle, sniffle) Damn f$%?ing lovey crap...

They kneeled down on the floor, and started to pray for their friend, who seemed to be in his death throes.

******

- He's not totally in coma, he still react to some stimuli. There is a possibility he can wake, but if he doesn't by three days, you'll have to take him to Midgar's hospital… And you know what it means.

- God damn it… Cid's cigarette fell from his mouth

- Cerebral death… muttered Vincent

Sephiroth suddenly lost his colours. He staggered backward, shocked, unable to bear the pain that had taken his heart. Cid grabbed him, fearing that he might just collapse on the ground. So stunned he was, he didn't notice the sharp needle that pierced his arm. Getting dizzy from the drug, he let himself faint into Cid's open arms. Vincent helped to get him sit on his chair.

- It should calm him for some hours, the doctor said, he seemed to be a strong emotional, so I brought some sedatives. Take those 2 syringes, just in case. I can't do anything else… Pray for him.

The doctor left with those words. Cid and Vincent carried Sephiroth down on the couch and decided to stay both alert, Cid upstairs and Vincent downstairs. The dark-haired man covered Sephiroth, took the phone and informed all of their friends that their former leader was at death's door. Two hours later, Sephiroth awaken and started to cry and nearly choke Vincent by clinging on him desperately. It took the two extra syringes to get him back to sleep (and free Vincent who was turning blue…).

In the middle of the night, someone knocked on the door. Vincent answered and welcomed Barret, Elmyra and Marlene, who was asleep. His father laid her on the couch, into Sephiroth's arms and went upstairs. When the morning showed up, everybody was there: Tifa, Red XIII, Barret, Elmyra, Shera, Marlene, Yuffie, Reeve, Cid, Vincent and Sephiroth (who finally woke up after Cid had given him a massive dose of sedative). They formed a circle around Cloud's bed and addressed a prayer to Aerith, for their friend. Then Sephiroth sat down on the floor, holding Cloud's hand and letting his head fall on his shoulder.

- We should… leave them alone for a moment, quietly said Vincent.

Everybody left, Tifa closed gently the door behind them. Sephiroth closed his eyes and wiped off the tears on his cheeks.

- Cloud… before you go… I-I love you, he said in a strangled voice.

He got on the bed, sat up Cloud and hugged him, rocking him like a baby, crying his heart out._ I can't even sing to you a lullaby 'cause I don't know any…_

- Please, Aerith… bring me back my Cloud… he whispered.

He buried his head into the blond hair he loved so much and cried until he fell asleep.

******

Another day passed, everybody gathering near Cloud, hoping to see those blue eyes open, to hear him say he's all right, praying. The night fell, and nobody was really hungry for the meal Vincent had prepared. Sephiroth didn't even showed up, looking over Cloud, saying that he wanted to be there when his lover… would pass away. The gang was cleaning the dishes when they heard Sephiroth cry out their ex-leader's name. A plate crashed on the ground, Vincent was shaking, hands clutched on the edge of the sink. Tifa burst into tears. _It's over,_ she thought, crushing on the floor. Cid felt his heart sank and grabbed the ex-Turk before he collapse. Red closed his eye and lowered his head. Yuffie, Shera and Reeve looked at each other worriedly while Barret and Elmyra turned to hold back Marlene, but she was already running upstairs.

- Marlene, NO!, the man shouted, but she was making her way to the bedroom.

Her voice ringed few seconds later.

- Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Cloud is awake!!!

They all rushed upstairs. Marlene jumped on the bed, clasping her little arms around his uncle, while Cloud was stroking weakly Sephiroth's hair, who couldn't believe what he was seeing, only able to whisper his lover's name.

- Sephy… Marlene… Why…, he stooped when he saw all the gang, what are you doing here? Vincent? Why are you… crying? I thought the party was at Cid's house… He said in a frail voice.

- Thanks the gods… Red quietly said, you're back.

- Daddy said you were dying… 

- God damn it, Cloud!, added Cid

- How do you feel? sobbed Tifa 

- Weak, weary and… hungry. Sephy, would you please let me go?

The man shook his head and sat behind Cloud, crushing him into a powerful embrace.

- Never, I-I'll never let you go…

While Vincent ran downstairs to search for food, Sephiroth stayed clung to Cloud. Everybody let go a sight of relief, gathering around the boy to reassure themselves; he was still amongst the living. Vincent returned with what was left of the dinner and laid down the tray shakily on the bed before Cloud. With Marlene's help, he cleaned the plate, Sephiroth still crying silently at his side.

******

The next day, everybody returned to their homes, relieved. Cloud stayed awake most of the day, his fever was down and he was eating… A week later, when he began to walk (and by that fact beginning to cause some intimacy troubles…) Vincent and Cid decided to return to Rocket town. After Sephiroth and Cloud made their eternal thanks to their friends, they left in the Highwind.

- I'm damn glad he's recovering at last. I was sure I was about to have a f$%?ing heart attack when I heard Seph yell that night…

There was no answer from the ex-Turk. Cid turned to see if he was ok, but he wasn't on the deck. He finally found him in their cabin, sprawled across the bed, laying on his stomach and fast asleep. Cid undressed him, leaving his pants on and dragged the covers over his lover.

- And who's the lazy guy, now? Cid whispered, kissing Vincent on the forehead.

And he left for the deck.

******

- I can't believe I was out of it for a month… Cloud said, grabbing the soap, Was I that sick?

- How can you ask such a thing? Did you even see you in the mirror? You lost about 30 pounds… You look awful.

- Lower, lower… ouch, right there… Were you always by my side?

- Most of the time, Sephiroth answered with a smile, but Vincent and Cid helped me a lot. Marlene did look over you too… she brushed your hair, and mine.

- I thought this was a dream… She did braid your hair with green ribbons, no?

Sephiroth dropped the soap.

- Arrrgh! Don't tell me you remember that…

Cloud laughed at that one, Sephiroth's face turned crimson and he sank into the water in a shrug.

******

Two weeks later, Sephiroth and Cloud were back to sparring. Cloud suddenly stopped when his Omnislash hit Sephiroth who fell backward.

- Looks like you are regaining your strength and your skills, Sephiroth stated.

They returned inside, hanging up their weapons on the wall. Cloud was heading for the kitchen when Sephiroth grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. Burying his head into his neck, he whispered words that he had kept for too long. _He's still weak, but I can't stand it anymore…_

- Cloud… Take me…here, now… he asked in a soft, deep voice

The blond turned, grabbed a fistful of silver hair and hungrily kissed his lover, parting his silky lips to plunge his tongue into his mouth. Sephiroth led him on the couch, never breaking the kiss. Heat was quickly rising between the two, flow of desire running through their veins as they sensed each other's erection. Finally, Cloud broke the kiss.

- I'll come back, gimme a second.

He returned with a small, hand-crafted blue glass bottle that he put on the coffee table. Yanking his T-shirt away, he pounced back on Sephiroth, hungry for more kisses. Shirt and trousers flew up high, as well as underwear, low moans filling the whole house. Cloud began to lick down Sephiroth's throat, hands caressing the older man's hips, rubbing their arousals together. Cloud easily reached the blue bottle and dipped his fingers in. At the same time he gripped a nipple with his teeth, beginning to suck it, he plunged gently a digit into Sephiroth's entrance. It took nothing more to make the sliver haired man scream in pleasure. _Liquid fire… liquid fire devouring me…_

- AH!

Cloud stroke his sensitive spot as he entered another finger in. He had turned his attention to the other nipple, letting Sephiroth pant under his touches and teasing. He was feeling an urge for release, but he also wanted to hear Sephiroth scream under him. And he did as Cloud pushed a third finger in. After few more minutes of pure torture, Sephiroth feverishly took Cloud's head and shut their lips together in a long, wet kiss. They were both shaking, overwhelmed by their burning desire._ It's been so long… oh god, so tight… _

Feeling Cloud gently entering into him, Sephiroth arched, a low groan escaping his throat. Then Cloud pushed all his length inside, merging them into one. They stayed that way a moment before Sephiroth clamped his legs around Cloud's waist.

- When I said now, I real-ly meant it, you know…

Cloud laughed at Sephiroth's impatience. It was so unlike him, somehow it was making him more attractive. And it was soooo fun to give back the favour…

- Do you need an invitation or something? Come on!

Last few words sounded like a plea, as Sephiroth pulled Cloud toward him with his legs, making them groan with pleasure. _Ok, ok, ok… I-I think I'm better get going…_ Cloud thought. He started to thrust a slow pace at first, then faster as the legs around his waist encouraged him to do so. He raised the speed, groaning loudly as he sensed he was coming, Sephiroth screaming his name under him. With what was left of strength in him, he thrust one last time, flooding his lover with his seeds. Sephiroth followed, his climax splashing on their stomach. Cloud leaned over him, breathing heavily, searching for the warmth and security that only his lover could give him. Sephiroth embraced the boy lazily, feeling numb from pleasure.

- Cloud, we better go to bed… unless you want anybody coming here see us naked on the couch like that.

- You'll have to drag me along 'cause I'm not moving anymore… I'm wasted, the blond answered with a mischievous smile.

He lifted Cloud over his shoulder, transporting him like a backpack, and slumped him down on the bed. Before slipping under the covers, he cleaned himself with some tissues he threw away. He felt Cloud snuggle beside him, already drifting into sleep.

- Cloud?

- Yeah…

- I… Could you… Sephiroth blushed,  nahh… never mind.

- Could you what? There is something bothering you… you're blushing, hihihi!!!

His face turned red, just to make Cloud giggle even more. The boy sat up.

- Come on! Tell me, it cannot be so much embarrassing!

Sephiroth escaped Cloud's gaze and looked at the window, playing nervously with his hair.

- Awww… Sephy…

- Could you teach me a lullaby?

- WHAT?

He startled, never having expected such a request. Then he remembered that Sephiroth was raised by Hojo. _No wonder he doesn't know any… but which one… _Cloud came closer to Sephiroth, playing with the silver strands sprawled on the pillows and began to hum an old song his mother taught him years ago. Sephiroth looked amazingly at Cloud, and after he heard the tune several times, his blond partner began to sing. Sephiroth closed his eyes and listened, unwillingly slipping off the real world…

_Under the stars and above the land_

_Upon you, vigil_

_Your guardian,_

_Your angel_

_Surrounded by blissful moon aura_

_Sweet scents and warmth_

_Riding the sky_

_To catch up your dreams_

_Gold chocobos with silvery reins_

_Wait for adventure_

_Let your angel _

_Spread wings so pure_

_Only joy and happiness awaits_

_On the dream shore_

_Close your tired eyes _

_And knock on heaven's doors_

Fin

_This is not a real lullaby, and the tune is from my little music box my godmother gave me when I was a child… I still love that little song._

Remember the snake… next chapter: Lurking in the shadows…


	3. Lurking in the shadows

Disclaimer

… I' sure you know I don't own FF7 characters… This fic may contain yaoi stuff, so be warned. This occur after 'knocking on heaven's doors' and 'second chance' so one year and a half after the game… If you don't feel like reading the two other fics, well, let's just say that Sephiroth's not dead or mad and Lucrecia had been a baaaaad girl cheating on Hojo so Vincent is Sephiroth's father. Very bad girl. Sigh. Hey look at the time! I have said enough… enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Lurking in the shadows

Rocket Town.

- $%&*?%$?&??%%$#@&))(&*?*(*&?%%$ ! I said quiet!!!

- But, captain, how are we supposed to work on the airplane without doing any noise…?

- If you can't, get the f?%& out of here!

The crew and mechanics bolted off the area in a matter of seconds and everything returned quiet. Cid Highwind looked at the deserted workfield and took a puff. _Damn workers… told'em not to come back 'til he was better…_

- Cid… 's cold…

A barely audible sleepy mumble brought him back from his reverie. Hidden under a rumble of blankets, Vincent Valentine was calling Cid in his sleep. The man came closer and kneeled down near Vincent's head was supposedly resting (because he had covered it up, Cid couldn't be sure where it were) and asked if he was awake. The mass stirred then went limp again. Obviously he was not, so Cid  retrieved another sheet in the closet and spread it across the bed, making the count up to four. The pilot sighed, wondering how Vincent was breathing under all those layers…

He left the dark haired man to his agitated sleep and went to the kitchen. He knew was Vincent had. Nothing alarming, just a cold. And he was lucky, because drenched as he was, everybody else should be gripping with pneumonia. The result of three hours of walk under the autumn pouring rain. Cid had warned him, though, and swore a blue streak when he came back two days ago. Sipping his tea, Cid grabbed the newspaper and let the morning pass lazily.

******

Meanwhile at the far end of the town, a hunchbacked figure watched carefully as two huge dragon attacked the villagers, destroying everything on their way. Eventually people started to scream, startling Cid who send his cup flying before grabbing his Venus Gospel. When he stepped out, his eyes went wide.

- Godamnit! What the &?$%%&& is that? VINCENT WAKE UP!!!, he shouted before running for the beasts.

Gripping firmly his spear, he managed to thrust it deep inside the ribcage of one the dragon, avoiding its waging tail. The monster countered with a slash sending Cid few yards away, disarmed. The pilot just had the time to crouch as the dying dragon rushed toward him. He heard women shriek, the ground shook and then a familiar cracking sound ended the rumbling, the anticipated impact never came.

Death Penalty in hand, Vincent stood just behind Cid, wearing only his black pants and tank top. He glared at the other monster and started firing again while Cid was retrieving his Venus Gospel. The two charged toward the next dragon, who fell quickly under the massive attack of Highwind. As soon as the beast bit the dust, the ex-Turk ran toward the woods and started shooting like crazy before disappearing into the shadows.

- Vincent!, Cid called, you f*&?%ing fruitcake, come back here!!!

And he did, as fast as he had bolted off, he jumped back in front of the pilot, darting pass him, followed by an aggressive… little snake. Vincent jumped in a nearby tree, under the quizzical look of Cid.

- Don't tell me you're afraid of this tiny weenie snake… You're hopeless…

Cid easily killed the reptile with his spear, cutting his head neat. When he turned, he was glared at by an angry Vincent, who started to yell at him. Anyway, that's what he looked like. Because although his lips moved, no sound came out. He seemed to Cid that his friend hadn't noticed that. Maybe because everybody around was still screaming. The pilot tried to restrain himself, but Vincent finally made a squeaking sound that send him in a fit of giggles. The ex-Turk gritted his teeth, but Cid grabbed him by the shoulders.

- Vincent… hihihi, stop wastin' your energy… You lost your voice!!! I can't hear a damn word of what you're trying to say!

Vincent then grabbed the snake's head and showed it to Cid.

- Sorry, Vince, I don't understand. Let's go home. I'll try to figure out how to soothe that sore throat of yours, maybe then I'll understand. And take that, I don't want you freezing to death again.

Cid wrapped his coat around Vincent's shoulders and lead him toward the house. In all the commotion, nobody noticed that some high-tech parts of plane were missing.

******

Vincent handed back the sheet to Cid. He couldn't speak, but at least he could write.

I can swear I saw Hojo in the woods, I chased him and then that golden ringed snake appeared out of nowhere.

- You sure you don't do anymore fever? You killed the bastard some time ago…

The ex-Turk bared his fangs and pointed the word 'swear' on the note before slapping Cid on the back of his head with his claw. He bolted off to the bedroom.

- That's it, go back to sleep you grumpy, touchy vampire!

In his state, Vincent couldn't answer to this with his casual 'I'm not a vampire', so Cid just took the opportunity to tease him a little. But as he said himself, a mute vampire is also a touchy one… and the bedroom door closed with a loud bang. Cid winced. _Maybe I got too far… I'll apologize later._ He picked up the note again. _Golden ringed snake… Sounds familiar. Hey! Isn't what bit Cloud a month ago???_ Then he realised why Vincent was so upset… That thing could have killed him like it nearly did with Cloud.

- Vincent! Vincent I'm sorry… Would you please come back?

Naturally, he didn't get any answer…

******

- What? He saw HOJO? You sure he do not have a fever? Okay. Gimme time to call Reeve and we'll catch up with you at Rocket Town. What? You'll come here? Why? Okay, okay tell him not to beat you to death… and stop teasing him!!!

Cloud turned off the PHS and looked at Sephiroth, who had stopped pilling wood. He watched as Cloud dialled another number on the phone and confirmed what he heard few seconds earlier. He sat on one of the largest log, lost in his thoughts. _Don't tell me that bastard is still alive…_

- … anyway. Hey, are you listening, Sephy?

He looked up, so caught he didn't notice that cloud was talking to him.

- Sorry, Cloud, I have some difficulty to stay focused…

- You haven't slept properly for days, Cloud scolded, no wonder it's getting on you now. I can finish this on my own, you know, and we have a couple of hours before everyone arrive. How about you having a most needed nap? When I'm done, I'll fix something to eat for both of us.

- Maybe, Sephiroth answered wearily, maybe it could help…

Cloud watched Sephiroth enter the house and he resumed his task. Within an hour, all the logs were piled and Cloud was slaving over the stove, brewing a well-earned vegetable soup. The sweet scent filled the house, and lured the silver haired man to the kitchen.

- Had a good nap? Cloud asked, deposing a steamy bowl on the table.

- I had that dream again.

- No… the one with JENOVA…

Sephiroth nodded sadly. They looked at each other, finishing their meal in silence, after what Sephiroth returned to his armchair, resuming his reading while Cloud added some logs into the fireplace. Feeling himself surrounded by a sweet warmth, the silver haired man allowed his eyes to close once more, his body relaxed as the lack of sleep hit him. The book he was holding slipped from his limp hands and he fell fast asleep.

*plok*. Cloud stopped picking at the fire and looked back. He smiled and slumped on the couch. _Since there's nothing else to do…_ he too made his way to dreamland.

*****

- Cloud… Wake up, you lazy! A soft voice chuckled

- Mmmm… Tifa?

- Yes, come on now! Everyone is waiting…

Reeve, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Red and Barret were sit down around the kitchen table and were talking, well all except Vincent. We know why. But they don't (except Cid). Cloud greeted them all, scratching the back of his head.

- Well good to see you, guys… Cid, Vincent. Hey! Where's Sephiroth?

*squeak* (yes, this is Vincent…)

Cid tried to compose himself while everyone looked at Vincent… who turned into a bright shade of red as he put his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. The roar of laughter that followed resonated through all the house.

- Fa… Vincent! I told you not to force your voice…

They all turned to see Sephiroth in the doorway, holding a small jar and a red scarf. He handed the items to Cid, who was still trying not to laugh. Vincent bared his fangs and snatched the scarf and jar from Cid's hands.

- Aww… touchy…

The ex-Turk moved for the bathroom, and the others then dared to stare at Sephiroth in disbelief. Reeve broke the silence.

- Were you about to call Vincent 'father' or I imagined it?

- Cloud didn't tell you?!? Cloud! Why didn't you tell them?

- Baka!!! You know more than everybody here… I was sick as hell…

- …… ok I guess you have a good excuse. Since Vincent can't speak, I'll explain.

So Sephiroth explained how Lucrecia cheated on Hojo. And how Vincent reacted, because he still don't remember that night at all. And they laughed again, until Vincent came back from the bathroom, handing back the jar and the scarf fastened around his neck. Then he sat back on his chair, took a pen and a notepad out of his uniform and started to write. The reunion was beginning.

******

- So you say there's a possibility he could hide somewhere near Katailu or Rocket Town?, asked Sephiroth

Vincent nodded, eyes closed. They were briefing for several hours, and he was starting to doze off despite all his efforts to stay awake. Finally he lost the battle and fell fast asleep.

- But what will he do with such material?, exclaimed Tifa, It's not like he could recreate Sephiroth… I mean, he doesn't have JENOVA cells anymore, we killed the thing, right?

Sephiroth's face turned ashen with horror. No, of course Hojo couldn't recreate him, but, put all the high-tech pieces together, add Mako monsters running loose… _He can't be trying to… No, no, no, no, no, no_… He clenched his fists and mumbled a stream of insanities causing even Cid and Barret wince. Cloud froze as everybody stared at him.

- Seph???

- Vincent, tell your son to behave, there's children, here!, Cid said, pointing Yuffie

When they didn't get answer from the black haired man, they didn't worried, after all, he lost his voice, no? So nobody noticed he was out of it. Finally, Sephiroth regained enough composure to announce what he just figured out.

- Tifa is right. He cannot recreate me. I'm afraid that our dear Professor is trying to revive JENOVA… But he'll need an host…

- WHAT?

Just then someone knocked at the door and Reeve stood up to open it. To everybody's surprise, Rude, Reno and Elena entered and settled themselves around the table, handing Reeve some documents. After some insult show, Reeve succeeded in calming everybody down, saying that he asked them to help. Those papers contained the coordinates of potential Shinra bunkers, where Hojo could be conducting his demented experiments. Sephiroth, Cait Sith (they brought the moogle with them) and Elena were going to Wutai, Cloud, Tifa and Reno were heading for Gongaga, Barret, Cid and Rude to Nibelheim, Yuffie, Red and Vincent were set to search around Rocket Town and Katailu.

- I'll stay here and inform each team with the PHS, Reeve said, But I suggest we start the search tomorrow…

- What for? That ?&%ing bastard won't stop… we have no time to loose! Cid protested

- Well, if I'm correct, answered Reeve, Vincent here is sleeping for nearly an hour now…

Cid raised an eyebrow and turned, as everyone did and waved his hand right in front of Vincent's face. Nothing. He didn't even twitched.

- Just like Cloud did… Sephiroth chuckled

- What? Tifa asked

- It's just that…

- No! It's nothing! Cloud protested, but Sephiroth ignored him.

- Last week he came back with a little cold, I rubbed his back with this salve and… he fell asleep face first in his plate… you should have seen the mess. And he didn't even wake up when I washed his hair.

That was enough to send everybody into a fresh fit of laughter. Well, all except Rude, Vincent and Cloud. The sudden noise woke up the silent man who blinked several times to brush away the remnant of his sleepiness, with no avail. Sephiroth offered him to go in his room and Vincent accepted.

- Thanks, he said in a raspy voice.

After he disappeared in the guest room, Cloud after him to make sure he was ok, Sephiroth gestured everyone to the living room, where they all struggled to get the couch since no one wanted to sleep in the same room as Cloud or Cid. Finally, Rude ended up in Cid and Vincent's room and Reno got stuck on the floor of the master's chamber. Elena and Tifa shared the couch, Reeve was settled in Sephiroth's armchair and the rest of the gang was spread on the floor, Red XIII in front of the fireplace.

They were all up before the sunrise, packing up supplies and checking on weapons and materia. 

- Let's kick asses! Cid exclaimed

And they all went their separate ways, determined to stop Hojo once and for all.

End

Author's note

Mmmm… Let's see, who will find Hojo? Let me just say that there will be big surprises ahead! Remember what Seph said about a host? ……… stay tuned!!!!


	4. Hide ans seek

Disclaimer

Bla bla bla bla… you know all this already, I don't own FF7… *looks awfully desperate*……………………………… Yaoi warning (serious fluff warning too) and surprise! Yes!!! Seph kicks asses in this chapter!!!! Enjoy!

Htress

htresssjenovaproject.com

Hide and seek

Nibelheim

Rude, Cid and Barret were standing in front of the experimentation table. Everything was up and down. The two tanks that were supposed to be there were gone, books everywhere in a rumble. Obviously someone came not so long ago. They searched for clues or any indication, but found nothing. Rude seemed to fumble about a hidden passage behind the library, Barret was inspecting the experimentation room and Cid was looking for anything in the coffin room.

_What would have happened to me if Spike hadn't found you?_ The pilot thought. He looked everywhere, but nothing was worth it. He unlocked the lid of Vincent's coffin. Inside was a thin silver bracelet and a golden ring. _Maybe Vincent will be surprised if I bring him back what he left here…_ He examined the bracelet, one made for a man, the ring he couldn't figure. He pocketed his little treasures, a mischievous smile plastered on his face._ I could make him a biiig surprise…_

- ?&*?$#%&(*?%((&()?%$*(%?*&!!!!

Barret unmistakable language threw him back to the real world. He made his way through the junk of the experimentation room to the library. Rude was spreading documents on the wooden desk and a safe was opened behind a book shelf.

- This is what he was after? God dammed freak!, exclaimed Barret

- Rude you found something? Cid asked

The bald Turk nodded and handed a book to the pilot who decided that the time was good to return to Katailu.

******

Rocket Town/Katailu

- mmm… ……… Okay, I'll tell him, Yuffie said, putting away the PHS, Vincent, Rude found out something at Nibelheim and he wants you to check it out when we'll come back.

Vincent nodded, his voice was back, but he just didn't want to tempt the fate. He gestured toward the cave. Red XIII lead the way (hey to have a flaming tail is somewhat useful) until they hit a metal door. After trying to open it the civilised way, they blasted it and entered the bunker. It was a rumble of glass and wires, like every bit of this area had been searched through frantically.

They made their way in the meeting room. On the large wooden table was a familiar white  garment, bloodstained and torn. The TV was broken, like someone had smashed it with a chair. Nothing useful was found there. The bunker was abandoned, so they decided to split.

Vincent wandered through the halls. In one of the room, the lights weren't blue, but green. He entered, curious to find out what was emitting the familiar green glow… The place was more ordained, he followed his instincts. Nothing can described how stunned he was when he discovered this. His voice refused to work and he collapsed in front of the Mako tank, trembling under the rush of painful memories that flooded him.

Red's ears twitched as he heard a metallic clang. He retraced his steps that lead him back in the halls.

- Yuffie?, he called.

The brunette's head poked from a nearby storeroom.

- Found something, Nanaki?

- I was about to ask the same thing to you… Vincent!

- He won't answer, you know, his voice…

- Forgot…

Red sniffed the air and followed Vincent's scent. They entered the lab, Yuffie called him a few more times, but he didn't came to greet them. When they heard him whimper, they rushed toward him. He was spread on the concrete floor, eyes wide open, focused somewhere else in the past.

- Vincent! Come back!, Yuffie screamed, slapping him, Come on! Snap out of it!

Somehow it worked and Vincent came back from wherever he had gone to. He groaned, Yuffie helped him to sit.

- Are you alright? Nanaki asked in a worried tone.

- Bad memories… I'll be fine, he croaked, let's get him out of here…

- Who?

Yuffie and red turned their attention to the tank. Inside was floating someone… Red moved to the control panel and pushed the big red button with one of his paws. The greenish liquid slowly disappeared and the door opened, letting out the blond boy… Vincent and Yuffie caught him and the ex-Turk used his cape to cover his naked form. They lay him on the floor, waiting patiently for the medicine to worn out. Meanwhile, Yuffie grabbed the PHS.

- Reeve, tell Rude to come to the Rocket Town area… We just found Rufus ShinRa alive.

- Tell him to get a doctor, too, Red added, he is badly injured and suffering from Mako poisoning.

- You heard that, Reeve? Okay, we'll wait outside.

They managed to find two metal poles and fastened Vincent's cape to them. Red brought back the white trenchcoat they found earlier and covered Rufus. Then Vincent and Yuffie grabbed each end of the makeshift stretcher and moved out.

******

Cloud was rummaging through the house, running and bringing back everything the doctor had asked for. Since their team had found nothing at all, they were the first to be back home. Reno was twitching uncontrollably in his chair and Tifa was glaring at him. Elena had warned them before they left. _'Whatever he does, please, do not talk about the sector 7 incident… It had been horrible for Reno, don't remind him. Believe me, he never, never wanted to do this.'_

They were interrupted in their silent argument by the arrival of Cid and Vincent's team. Rude and Vincent entered the house with the now awaken Rufus. Cloud lifted him and settled him on the couch, where the doctor started his examinations. Tifa jerked from his chair, seeing Cloud act openly friendly toward an old enemy such as Rufus just overtook her.

- Cloud! What are you doing? She asked in pure disbelief

- Tifa, before you say anything else, know that nobody, and I mean it, nobody deserve to be experimented on by Hojo… Beside, the war is over between Shinra and Avalanche.

Just then Rufus screamed his head off, hissing in pain, gathering everybody's attention. The doctor gave him a tranquilliser, but he continued to cry out. Cloud gave Tifa a stare, like to say 'see what I mean?'. She nodded and came closer.

- Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Stupid jerk, freak, get away! Get away!

Rude stepped into view with Reno near and calmed the boy by saying only four words.

- We've got you, sir.

- R-Rude? ………Reno?

Fear and apprehension faded from Rufus's eyes and the Mako poisoning took him out. Meanwhile Cloud had gotten him something decent to wear. He handed the clothes to Reno as the doctor finished his report to Reeve.

- I'm formal. The surgery will reduce a lot his pain, but he won't be able to walk on his right leg ever again. The bone structure is too damaged, it wouldn't support his weight. The nerves in the right arm had been cut off, he can't move it or feel anything. The damages are beyond repairs. He'll be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life… For the Mako poisoning, he should be fine in a couple of days.

Everybody winced, those weren't great news, even for Rufus Shinra. The boy haven't had the time to do many things when he had been thrown to the head of the massive corporation… in a way the attack of the Diamond Weapon was the payback for what his father did… maybe if he ha been counselled by wise men like Reeve he had taken wiser decisions… But still, he was alive, he could always amend for what he had done wrong.

Barret and Cid retired themselves from the group and went to the village's bar. Now all they had to do was wait for news from Wutai…

******

- Bolt 3!

- Freeze!

- Let's get out of here, now!!!

Sephiroth grabbed Elena and the little cat, leaving the moogle at the monsters mercy and ran toward the exit… only to find it blocked by more monsters. Elena reached her limit and screamed 'Lunar wave!'. Out of nowhere a gigantic wave of green goo hit the creatures and a meteor rain finished the work. However, few of the most nasty pile of tentacles did not vanish and managed to hit Sephiroth twice. He dumped Cait Sith and the Masamune, his arms suddenly growing numb. The little cat jumped on his shoulder pad and cast a Esuna spell. Elena caught him before he hit the floor.

- Sephiroth!, she shrieked, are you okay?

- Ung… My limit's breaking… Stay close…

A bright flash lit up the place, Sephiroth's body began to float and two large feathery wing sprouted from his back. The right one was silver and the other was pitch black, nonetheless the two were as soft as velvet. Sephiroth hovered to the remaining beasts with Cait Sith on his shoulder and Elena in his arms.

- Holy Aura!

A golden ball of light appeared in his hand, expanding as the seconds passed. Suddenly, it engulfed him and Sephiroth hurled himself on the wretched creatures, annihilating them. He flew in an incredible speed, over the rocky mountains of Wutai, until he reached Katailu. He landed near the lake, where he promptly collapsed, totally exhausted.

******

- Reeve, what's that noise? Asked Yuffie

Reeve pulled out a small emitter from his side pocket and frowned.

- I don't understand, he said, Cait is supposed to be in Wutai…

- Maybe Sephiroth's party is back… Where is he?

- Near the lake.

- Let's get going! Exclaimed Yuffie, Cloud? Reeve and I are going for a walk! See ya!

- Don't forget he's already engaged to Shera! Cloud answered, and be back in an hour or so, we'll have dinner and briefing!

So Reeve and Yuffie followed the emitter and soon they found Elena trying to drag a fast asleep Sephiroth home with an annoying Cait Sith yelling her some cheer-up orders like a gym trainer would do to his student. Reeve quickly grabbed him by the collar and turned him off while Yuffie steadied Sephiroth on his two feet.

- What happened to him?

- Reeve, Elena started, did you ever heard about Sephiroth's limit breaks?

- No…

- I can't tell if it's normal, then… He used one of his limit and see the result. He flew us all the way here from Wutai. And he had wings, Reeve, truly amazing! But now, he's asleep and I can't wake him up… Maybe Cloud will be able to tell us more.

Reeve and Yuffie nodded and managed to reach the home with their burden. The house was already filled by piercing screams of pain, and they were coming from the living room. Tifa passed in a hurry in the hall, followed by Nanaki and Rude. As soon as the door closed behind them, Reno appeared and quickly offered his help. Together the four of them took the sleeping man upstairs. Near the couch they caught a glimpse of a fight, Vincent and Cloud trying to immobilize someone who was screaming his head off.

- My gawd… What's happening down there?, asked Elena, It's not Rufus, tell me it's not him who's screaming like that…

- Elena, Hojo didn't even healed him at all. He just let him in a tank full of Mako… Reno answered

- Oh, no… How bad it is?

- The joint in his right hip will have to be broken, that's what hurting him right now… He's supposed to be taken for an emergency surgery as soon as possible, the helicopter should be here in a few hours. Elena, he… he won't be able to walk again. He won't be pleased.

- Isn't anything we can do? Yuffie asked in concern

- The cat-thing had already gathered medicinal plants and right now they are brewing a powerful painkiller… Cloud and Vincent are trying to calm him down… Speaking of which, the redhead added with a smirk, we should go inform him about his wife!

*******

- Come on, Rufus… All the way down…

Cloud held the bowl to Rufus's lips, letting him drink the strange mixture while Tifa was supporting his head. He reluctantly guzzled down the substance, right now he was feeling like he could do anything to escape the pain. His torments dissipated few minutes later and he found enough strength in him to speak.

- I don't deserve this…

- Do not think about it, answered Nanaki, you didn't deserved to be used as a guinea pig by Hojo either.

- Cloud, why?

- I was always told I was too kind for my own good…

- Cloud!, Yuffie interrupted, Come upstairs, I think you should go check on Sephiroth…

- He's back?!?

*******

An hour and a half later

Cid, Barret, Rude and Reno were playing cards, and by the flow of curses that were filling the house, the Turks were winning. Vincent and Yuffie were preparing dinner, Cloud was still upstairs doing God-knows-what…

- ?%&&%$&&?!!! Barret exclaimed, slamming his gun arm on the table.

- Aww f&?%! you guys sure know how to cheat!

- Well, if your game is over, would you please let me dress the table? , asked Reeve, And one of you should go get Cloud and Sephiroth, if he's awake.

Everyone looked at Cid.

- Ok! Damn it, I'll go, I'll go…

- While you're at it, Cid, Vincent added, bring back the others, it will be ready real soon.

Something like an angry mumble answered him an Vincent chuckled softly at his mate's behaviour. In the living room, Tifa was by Rufus's side… maybe a little too close. cid silently made his way to the couch, leaning against it a second or two, enough to hear them wisper.

- …Tifa…

- …Rufus…

- Dinner is ready.

Cid could swear he saw Tifa jump at least 3 foot from the floor and she almost strangled him in anger of being startled like that. Nanaki, who was lay near the fireplace, as soon as he heard the word 'dinner', got up and trotted happily to the kitchen. Cid escaped from the living room, heading upstairs to bring back the two lovers locked up in their little love nest. He knocked at the door. No answer. Carefully, not wanting to disturb anything, he cracked it open. Cloud was slouched on the bed, fully clothed, a book laying on his stomach. He entered the room, surprisingly finding Sephiroth under the covers curled against Cloud's form._ Ain't that cute…_ he thought, burying his hands in his pockets to retrieve his lighter. Instead his hands touched the jewels he found in Vincent's coffin…_ Oh S%?&, I almost forgot…_ He shook Cloud until his eyes open and asked him to wake up Sephiroth before calling Vincent over.

- What is it, Cid? Is Sephiroth…

- Yeah, he's ok, just come in already, I have something for ya.

Vincent did so and entered the bedroom, where two very confused and sleepy men were watching Cid rummaged through his pocket to retrieve a small silver bracelet and fasten it around Vincent right wrist. The vampire stepped back and looked at the jewel, eyes bleary, unable to stop the rush of feelings that was taking him.

- Cid… where did you… I thought I had lost it! It's from my mother… She gave it to me after my father's death… Oh God, Cid, thank you!

- Hehehe, that's not all, dear…

Cid fumbled with something in his hand and grabbed Vincent's wrist again, but this time he passed a golden ring around his finger…

- Would you marry me?

Cloud and Sephiroth just fell off the bed, stunned beyond imagination and just as Vincent threw himself on Cid to kiss him, the two bolted downstairs to announce the news.

********

They all ate with appetite, and wished happiness to Cid and Vincent. After they cleared the table, Sephiroth, who scooted the Wutai bunker, related what he saw.

- Hojo wasn't there. It seems he misses some high-tech material and JENOVA cells before reviving her. Unfortunately, he already find her host… The monsters that dwell there are to protect him or her from escaping or being rescued.

- SON OF A BITCH!!!!

Everybody turned his attention to Rufus, who was mad with fury.

- He told me he was dead! He told me his monsters killed him when he escaped! Son of a bitch! I almost forgot… Reno… 

Reno started to tremble, deep inside him he was feeling a familiar sensation whenever… he was thinking about this.

- The 'host' Sephiroth is talking about… Reno, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…

The redhead Turk paled considerably and,  eyes closed, he fell on his knees.

- Rude!, Elena yelled, his medicine, quick!

- It's Tseng… he's still alive.

Reno blacked out.

Author's notes

Surprise!!! All my fav yaoi couples in one fic!… Now that explain what was making the little snake that bit Cloud… but for now what's wrong with Reno? Where is Hojo? How will our friends rescue Tseng? Will Rufus hang out with Tifa? When Cid and Vincent will get married? Well, hang on for the next chapter: Reno's secret. (or something like that). ^_^


	5. Reno's secret

Disclaimer

Let's just skip this, okay? I'm getting tired...

Yaoi warning, don't own, no money… I know everybody wants to know what's wrong with Reno, so I'll stop babbling. Enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Reno's secret

- Crap! Too late, Rude! He's throwing a fit! Damn, damn, damn! Everybody, get out of his way!, Elena shrieked.

They all obeyed, clearing the floor near the fallen Turk. His body was twisting and convulsing, it was very pitiful to see. After several minutes he stopped and Rude plunged a small cylinder into his thigh, pushing a precise amount of drug into his companion. Reno was trembling and the bald man mentioned to everyone not to touch him for at least ten minutes. Rufus was the first to break the silence.

- What happened? Is Reno alright?

- Not quite, sir…, Elena answered, he had a bad seizure, the worst I've ever seen. Although I think Rude saw the worst he'd ever had.

- Sir, what about Tseng?

Rufus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

******

All I remember is standing before the window of my office, staring at the Diamond weapon. The Sister Ray fired and there was a blinding flash. I woke up in a Mako tank. Quickly I realised that I wasn't alone. Tseng was behind me, holding me tight. I struggled to  break free but all I succeeded to do was shooting a wave of sheer pain through my body. And I screamed.

- Don't move, sir, he told me, you are injured. If you try to stand on that leg, it will break. Just lean against me.

Just then Hojo walked in. You've seen him before? Well, he's even uglier now. Didn't think it was possible, but anyway. He tapped on the glass with his usual smirk, tracing weird patterns with his bony fingers.

- How touching…

- Hojo you stupid jerk, Tseng hissed, you could have at least healed him!

He just cackled and I could swear I felt Tseng shudders behind me. He looked at us with mad eyes and it was my turn to shiver.

- It would make the experiment worthless, my dear Turk. When I'll revive JENOVA, we'll see if she can do something with this specimen's frail bone structure. And beside, it will prevent him and you from going away. Anyway, it's sleeping time…

He pressed a button and everything turned black. Days passed. Hojo was sometimes feeding us by inserting a sort of broth in a tube that went directly into our stomachs. Sometimes he wasn't even there, leaving us with monsters as guards. He was particularly fussing over a hatch of snakes. He was somehow able to control them, along with the monsters he was creating. He brought them along whenever he was going out.

Tseng was always provoking Hojo. One day I asked him why and he answered me that he wanted to be taken out of the tank so he could try to escape. He said that if he could get to contact you, Elena and Reno he could take me out. And then it happens.

Someday Hojo decided to make some experiments on Tseng. He tranquilized him, but Tseng managed to resist and escaped. Immediately Hojo ran out of the lab with his monsters, leaving me on the automatic run. He came back maybe two or three days later. Alone. With Tseng gone, I had to support myself with my two legs and even with the Mako numbing me, it hurt like hell. He rummaged through the lab and I found enough strength to speak.

- Where's Tseng?

He didn't even looked at me.

- You heard me you f*%ing freak, where is he?

- My, my, so much energy in you all of a sudden…, he mocked me, It seems that our specimen needs to sleep a while… and since you want to know so badly, your Turk friend is dead. As dead as my dear son, I'm afraid… now sleep well, because I'll come back.

That was the last time I saw him.

******

- And you probably found me and brought in your house because you are the first I saw, Cloud.

- In fact, Vincent and Yuffie found you. And this is not my house. It's Sephiroth's.

They were interrupted by the sounds of a chopper landing nearby. Some people came to take care of Rufus. While they were strapping him on a stretcher, Rude and Elena were to decide whether or not going with him. Rude wanted to go find Tseng but Elena was insisting that at least two of them should go with Rufus and the President. Tifa solved the dilemma.

- I'll stay with Rufus, Elena you just have to stay with Reeve.

So the three of them left with Rufus and headed for Midgar. Rude and Sephiroth settled the now out cold Reno on the couch. Next step was to decide who was going to go rescue Tseng. While Cloud was debating with the plans Sephiroth had drawn, Rude took the silver-haired man apart.

- Could you do me a favour? I'm worried about him. Me and Elena… since he learned Tseng's death… he keeps all inside, he won't talk to me like he used to do…

- What do you want me to do?

- Stay with him. Talk to him about the sector 7 incident, or Tseng or anything that can make him angry or sad… No offence, but since you're the one… just that fact may push him to do something other than slip away like that…

Sephiroth nodded as Cloud dismissed everybody for the night.

******

Reno groaned. The familiar sensation of being numb and limp told him he probably threw a fit and a severe one, by the way his head was throbbing. He shivered, the place was a little cool, the fire reduced to glowing embers in the fireplace. An odd scent was floating in the air, somehow vaguely familiar too so Reno made his way groggily to the kitchen.

Sephiroth was making bread while a bunch of ginger cookies were baking in the oven. He watched silently as the silver-haired man put two round patties together in a mould and cover it with a damp wash cloth. Then the timer ringed and he retrieved his cookies, biting in one right away. He was insane… killed much more than everybody… And there he is, /baking/ for God's sake!!! He buried his head in his hands.

- Why can't I do that…

- Do what?

Reno lifted his gaze up to meet Sephiroth's. He hadn't realized he'd said the last part aloud. Right now, he was feeling like falling apart, but fought back the urge to burst into tears. He noticed also that the house was awfully quiet.

- Where are the others? He asked.

- You didn't answer my question. What can't you do?

- It's none of your business, anyway.

- Is too!

- Is not!

- Is too!

- Is not!

- Is not!

- Is too!

- So answer me!

- Arrrrgggh! I don't want to! I don't /want/ to talk about this…

- Reno, it'll free you…

- Screw you…

******

I never wanted to do this… President Shinra never told us it would destroy completely sector 7. He told us to shut down the sector. As I set up the generator to cut off all power sources, it declutched a hidden explosive mechanism… I realized too late that it couldn't be reversed. Cloud always thought I did it on purpose, though. All those people were going to die… because of me… So I stayed on the pillar. I didn't want to live with that… I still can't cope with it, ya know… and when Cloud showed up, I just gave him the impression I was fighting back but… all I wanted was to die. It's funny… I've killed many people, but somehow they looked like they deserve it, it didn't mattered to me. And then… when your blond partner was about to finish me… Tseng appeared with the flower girl. I remember how terrified he looked when I jumped off the pillar… It was the first time I really saw him afraid, I think… As I was flying down… it was beautiful… the rain of fire… I barely felt my body hitting the concrete and I saw everything coming down on me…

The next time I opened my eyes, I expected to be dead, floating in the Lifestream or rotting in Hell, but no! I was in a f%?&ing hospital… Tseng, Elena and Rude were there. I wasn't able to answer their questions… They were so worried, and I was so f?&%ed up… Tseng took them out and came back, embracing me, kissing me, saying he loved me and asking me why on Earth I wanted to die… That I didn't deserve to die… Maybe he was right, it was too good for me to simply die, but I didn't deserve to live either.

When I was freed from the hospital, Tseng took me back to our apartment… and I saw through the window the remnant of was used to be the sector 7. And it happen. My legs just gave out and I fell on the floor, clutching my head. I swear I could hear them scream in agony, accusing me, cursing me, and I was hardly able to hear Tseng over all that screeching noise. After that he didn't want to leave me alone. At first I was having fits like that pretty often, but never serious like the first one. Anyway, whenever he had to quit he would have Rude or Elena with me and a capsule of tranq. Slowly, I was going over it, I knew Tseng was behind me, supporting me whatever I did. I was feeling like I could live again.

But one day Tseng didn't came back. Rude told me he was dead, and he said to me later that the fit I threw then scared the hell outta him. I had lost the only one who was able to pull me out of my depression. My world chattered and now here I am… I didn't changed since then…

******

- And now I'm seeing you here, the mighty one who tried to crush down the Planet, doing nothing more than /baking/… How do you do that? How did you come over all you did? Don't you have any remorse…?

Sephiroth smiled.

- A certain flower girl told me after my defeat that everybody can make errors… But not everybody can be strong enough to look at them and accept it. Myself haven't been able to face it after JENOVA died, and I let Cloud kill me. By doing this, I doomed my soul. But being manipulated almost all my life, Aerith sent me back and with Cloud's help, I was able to forgive myself for what I have done. It felt bad, at first but now, now I'm at peace with myself for the first time in my life. Do you understand, Reno?

The redhead nodded, his face a little paler than before. Sephiroth gestured him to the living room.  Reno sat back on the couch and found out that his eyelids were becoming heavier at each second. In a matter of minutes, he was fast asleep again. Sephiroth poked at the embers, added some logs and with a little smile returned to the kitchen. Aerith… you and your big ears… I'm surprised that the Lifestream isn't scolding you yet! And for a second he thought he could hear his light laughter in the silence of the house.

End

Author's note

A little Reno interlude! What do you think of it? The poor little thing, I was just wondering why he jumped off the pillar… What is Aerith gonna do? I'll give you a hint : it's a dream. Now stay tuned for the next chapter: Return from Wutai.


	6. Return from Wutai

Disclaimer

Don't own, no money… *breaks out crying* Well, anyway… I can make them do whatever I  want!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! Now be ready for some monster bashing… And weird things. Yaoi material, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy… Enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Return from Wutai

Wutai. In the middle of rocky mountains many figures were searching for the entrance of a secret bunker. Monsters were roaming in the area, unlike the sites they'd visited before. Cloud, Barret and Cid marched at the front while Vincent, Rude and Nanaki followed behind. They had left Yuffie with the Highwind in the green fields. Gradually, as they were approaching their goal, many beasts attacked them.

- I don't even want to think about what it will be when we are going to enter this damn lab, Cloud said, Okay, here we are. Vincent, you Rude and Nanaki are going directly to Tseng. You must free him in a minimum of time while we will cover you. Now, let's mosey!

Cid and Barret groaned and shook their heads.

******

Reno found himself embraced in a woman's arms. She was rocking him gently, humming a soft lullaby. The redhead relaxed and let the soothing green wash away his fear and guilt. The girl passed a smooth hand into his hair.

- Do you see, Reno?

- Mmm?

- You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Reno, the girl said, it was meant to happen. What you did was indeed a mistake, but somehow the Planet needed this energy, if this hadn't happened… something else should have… For I died to save the Planet and soothe it's suffering hearts…

- Who are you?

- I am the Cetra of Peace…

- Aerith?

A light chuckle rang through his ears and Reno sagged a little more into Aerith's lap.

- Close your eyes and make peace with yourself… Don't ever forget, everything happens for a reason, Reno of the Turks…

As he closed his eyes he felt himself being lay down on something comfortable, in a haze of cozy warmth. He was back in reality. A masculine voice were calling him and although his eyelids were closed, a tear slid down his cheek.

- Reno? Are you back?

And for the first time since the sector 7 incident, Reno cried.

******

- Hurry up! We won't be able to stand if they keep coming at us like that!

Nanaki and Vincent were trying to find out the code unlocking the Mako tank. They had tried everything, MAKO, JENOVA, SEPHIROTH, HOJO (hey, maybe the man wasn't creative), LUCRECIA… well, everything. Rude was waiting near the tank, trying to break it, but it was in vain. The man inside floated within a green substance, connected to so much tubes you couldn't count them. Then Nanaki had an idea.

- Try revival!

Vincent taped.

- Won't work…

The ex-Turk thought for a moment and taped another word. REBIRTH. The computer screen displayed the vital signs of the specimen and the different options available. Vincent emptied the tank, disabled the mechanic restrains and finally unlocked the door. Rude stepped in and tear off all the electrode wires and undid the oxygen mask that were keeping Tseng from moving and took him out. For the second time, Vincent lend out his cape to cover a naked man. Rude scooped Tseng in his arms while Nanaki was alerting the other they were done.

- Okay! Barret and Vincent! You go with Rude and protect him and Tseng! Nanaki, Cid, we must not let those bastard follow them!

Vincent adjusted the Death Penalty while Barret raised his gun-arm. They fired a passage between the tentacle monsters and vicious snakes that lurked nearby and made their way outside. Inside the bunker, the three fighters reached their limits.

- Highwind!

- Cosmo Memory!

- Omnislash!

Still, many monsters were not defeated, but the breach was large enough for them to make their escape. They ran to the Highwind, where Yuffie and the others quickly helped them to hop aboard, leaving the area of the bunker the fastest they could. Cid promptly collapsed near the commands and slept the ride off. On the other hand, Cloud felt his motion sickness wanting to come out… in a very near future. It intrigued him, because he never have been so queasy on the Highwind. He paced along the ship, trying to get his mind occupied. But the feeling didn't want to fade.

- Yo kid, ya're okay? Ya're as green as the brat…

Barret haven't had the time to finish. Cloud just ran to the nearby bathroom, almost knocking out Vincent on the way. He burst into the cabin were Rude, Nanaki and Tseng were and shut the bathroom door closed behind him. Tseng bolted up on his bed.

- Who was that? He asked

- You didn't see him?

- Rude, I can't /see/ anymore…

******

- Boring… Stupid… Boooooooring… News… Gaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwd!!! I'm boooooooooooooored!, Reno whined.

- I told you there were nothing good on TV this afternoon…

- So what? I wanted to check myself!

Just when Sephiroth was about to answer that one, a big shadow hovered above the house. The two of them watched as the Highwind landed in the fields. Reno ran to the door but Sephiroth stopped him.

- If you go out with nothing else than your pants, you are going to catch a cold…

- But Tseng…

- They will bring him here… don't worry.

And indeed few minutes later Cloud, Rude and Vincent arrived. Well the two Turks entered but Cloud tripped on the doorway and fell flat on his belly. Vincent crouched down and helped the shaky, green and unsteady blond on his feet. Rude had to deal with a very excited Reno while Sephiroth was rushing Cloud to the bathroom, muttering something about still having his combat gear on.

- Reno… calm down, he'll be there in a minute… But you must know something about…

- He'll be there? He'll be there!!! YES! Thanks, Rude! I'm happy, happy, happy!!!!

Excited… Scratch that. Rude was dealing with an hyperactive Reno. He didn't have to wait longer as the door opened on his former boss. The Wutaian was lead by Nanaki who was guiding him thanks to a leash that Yuffie had been kind enough to make. Reno didn't notice and threw himself on Tseng, hugging him tightly.

- Tseng! You… you missed me…

- R-Reno?!? Reno, is that you?

He lifted his hands and passed them into his hair, on his face, touching the twin scars under the eyes…

- It's really you, Reno?

The red head eye's widened as he waved a hand before his lover's face… And he realized… that Tseng was blind. The bathroom door opened and Sephiroth got out cradling Cloud in his arms, his face covered by a damp washcloth.

- Set him on the couch, I'm pretty sure some rest will be useful to him., he said to Reno.

- You… I-I know you…

The silver-haired man bit his lower lip, expecting an outburst of rage or a streak of insults.

- Sephiroth… Hojo… blinded him… Reno answered to the puzzled expression of his host.

- Sephiroth…?, Tseng whispered

Reno gestured to the tall man to go. Sephiroth climbed the stairs and disappeared in his bedroom. Tseng had begun to shake and his face had turned pale a little.

- Tseng… Leave that for later… Come with me. You're tired., Reno lead him toward the living room, Here, all the way down…

Reno lay Tseng on the couch and covered him with his wool blanket. The Wutaian tried to argue but were silenced quickly wit a soft kiss and a simple order: 'sleep'.

******

The briefing started after diner, and everybody agreed on the fact that if Hojo was to find JENOVA cells, the difficulty of finding a host will be considerably lowered. They spotted few possible site where such cells could still exist: Nibelheim Mako reactor, Midgar and the Northern Crater.

- I'm going back to Midgar, Rude said

- And I'm going with you!, added Barret, I will be able to see Marlene at Kalm after that!

Sephiroth stood up and asked who wanted to go to the Northern Crater and Nibelheim. Nanaki and Cid volunteered to go north with Sephiroth, leaving Vincent, Cloud and Yuffie to go to Nibelheim. They decided to leave Reno with Tseng. With this, Sephiroth excused himself and went straight to bed, from where Cloud hadn't moved since he'd came back. Cid did the same, muttering something about a bloody headache.

- Anybody wants to play a poker game?

Quickly teams were formed and everybody gathered around the table to see if Barret and Vincent could beat the unbeatable Turks.

End

Author's notes

Tseng is alive… but he's blind. It's too bad, but everybody knew that Hojo was a bastard. Now we are going after him! The 1,000,000 gils question is: Who will find Hojo? And a last thing : Thanks to all of my reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND THE 25TH REVIEWER WILL HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO ASK ME TO WRITE A FIC FOR HIM! (FF7, though, I never played the other games… sigh…) Next chapter: Nursing break!


	7. Nursing break

Disclaimer

Do not own FF7. Make no money, but a lot of fun. Yaoi warning in order. Lots of cuddling in this chapter. And biohazard warning. This chapter can be contagious. Now if you have all the precautions needed, enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Nursing break

3:45 am. Vincent Valentine was more than awake. He was furious. He couldn't sleep because a certain pilot was snoring. For the time they've been together, he had accustomed to it, but tonight, it was simply unbearable. So he decided to go to sleep in Sephiroth's bedroom. Passing near the living room he heard Reno raving in his sleep. He noticed that Red wasn't in front of the fireplace but in the kitchen, along with Barret, Rude and Yuffie… _Glad to see I'm not the only one…_ He quietly opened the door and to his surprise, the occupants within were fully awake too, shivering under their covers.

- It's cold…

- Then go start the fire…

- If I leave the bed, I'm gonna freeze.

- Then come closer!

- But you're cold!

Vincent cleared his throat.

- Sephiroth?

- Dad? What are you doing here?

- Cid's snoring is keeping me from sleeping… can I sleep here?

******

6:00 am. The same morning, but for some of the guests in the house it was as if they hadn't slept at all. Vincent was already preparing breakfast.

- Damn Turk…, Yuffie whined

Vincent raised an eyebrow questioningly.

- Foo's didn't stop raving in his sleep. Even Red came to sleep in the kitchen., Barret answered.

- Well, count yourself lucky… You didn't have to support Cid's snoring…

- Oh, I gotta hear that!

The ninja girl bolted off and peeked in the guest's bedroom. The sound was indeed powerful. She took the opportunity to tease the older man and yanked away the covers. Cid didn't even twitched. She came back to the kitchen, deceived that she couldn't wake him.

- I'll go wake him up…, Vincent said, along with Sephiroth and Cloud. Just finish to eat. Someone's willing to get Tseng and Reno?

Nanaki nodded and padded to the living room while Vincent went to wake his mate. He shook him a little, calling his name softly, receiving only a grunt in return. Vincent kissed his forehead and to his horror, found it unusually hot. _Must had passed him the flu… Better let him sleep,_ he thought. He quickly got out of his bedroom, closing back the door behind him and immediately climbed the stairs to advise Sephiroth of the situation. Unfortunately, by entering the room, he realised that Cloud wasn't in a better condition. Sephiroth was holding him close.

- Sephiroth? Is he alright?

- He's been sick this morning, but don't worry, he don't have any fever…

- That's a relief… Cid's… not too well, either. I might have passed him the flu… anyway, breakfast is ready.

Sephiroth came down with Cloud few minutes later. The blond boy gulped down a glass of water and picked at his toasts, not really hungry. Tseng was trying not to make a mess of his meal, Reno continually changing his glass or plate of place. The silver-haired man felt nervous all of a sudden as Tseng walked (with Red's help) to him.

- Tseng…

A hand brushed the length of his hair and the Wutaian smiled.

- I'm glad to see you're back, my friend, though I didn't expected to see you, or rather to touch you after I heard about your demise…

- It's a long story, really Tseng…

And so they exchanged stories. Meanwhile, Vincent got out to prepare the gold Chocobos, Millo and Arche, so that Rude and Barret weren't forced to wait for the Highwind. Cid woke up about half an hour later, slowly making his way to the bathroom to find something able to relieve him of his headache. When the pilot refused to let go the Highwind without him on board…

******

After Rude and Barret left, the others settled themselves in the Highwind. Cid insisted he would go, even with the flu, but said he wouldn't fight. Anyway Vincent wouldn't let him. Cloud took his motion sickness pills, and just to make sure, Sephiroth doubled the dose. However, it wasn't enough. As soon as the ship took off, he found himself very dizzy and had to lean on Sephiroth for support. All of a sudden, the young fighter gripped his guts tight, moaning in pain.

- Cloud!? Are you hurt?

- Sephy… My stomach hurts like hell… Please, do something!

Sephiroth helped Cloud to lie down on the floor, where he curled into a ball.

- Cid! Do you mind…

The pilot interrupted him before he could finish.

- Head on Mideel

*******

Reeve adjusted his glasses and resumed his task. Paperwork was so boring, but hell, someone have to do it. Elena was at her post near the door. The intercom buzzed.

- Yes Terry?

- Miss Shera and two friends want to see you, Mr. President.

- Send them in.

He stood up, throwing his pen carelessly on the desk and prepared to receive his soon-to-be wife. It was odd, when the devoted assistant had learned that Cait Sith was a robot, she almost dismantled it, and her passion turned to the man behind the robot. And Cid had found Vincent, so… the two of them made peace and went along their new lives. Reeve hadn't wasted time and soon after that he proposed her. She opened the large wooden door and The President hugged her before asking if the project on which she worked had succeeded.

- Well, honey, that why I'm here. Tifa! You can come in, now!

Tifa entered, supporting a lithe blond boy. Rufus had an odd buckle fastened around his waist, which was holding on place a metal prosthesis that circled his right hip and was going down to his foot.

- So everything went well?

Rufus proudly nodded.

- Yes… I will probably take painkillers all my life, but I'll be able to walk. They couldn't do anything for my arm, though. Speaking of which, the thing's starting to kill me… Tifa? Can you help me, please?

- Of course!

She lay him down on the leather couch, taking care not to hurt him lifting his bad leg.

- So, Rufus, did you think about my proposition? Reeve asked

- Well… I don't know, Reeve… Do you really want me back? I-I mean… You know… You're not scared of what I could do?

- Rufus, you'd been the VP of this company for several years before your father died… You're the most competent. Besides, you didn't do much during your presidency… None of the decisions you made were truly yours.

- Tifa…

- No, Rufus… Don't ask me what to do… You must take the decision yourself.

- I need time…

Just then the intercom buzzed again, this time announcing Barret and Rude.

*******

Cloud was lying on an hospital bed, totally worn out by the ordeal. The small clinic had grown up to a full equipped hospital since the last time he came here. The doctor had recognized him as soon as he entered, and, not even noticing who was carrying him, had begun his examination. Cloud passed a full battery of tests, and now he was resting, contently waving in and out of a sleepy state.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Sephiroth and Cid were chatting while the rest of the team was packing up supplies and items. The doctor and two nurses passed in a hurry and went right to Cloud's room.

Vincent was buying ammos at the weapon shop. He was just getting out when a high-pitched scream coming out of the hospital sent flying thousands of birds. He ran all the way to the waiting room from where the doctor was leaving. A medical clipboard was on the chair next to Sephiroth, who was shaking despite all his efforts to control himself. Cid was dumbstruck, shaking his head and decided to go smoke outside. Vincent took a tentative step toward his son, who turned a lot paler.

- Seph? What's wrong?

- I-I… I /can't/ believe this…

And then his legs gave out and he fainted.

******

Cid Highwind had learn to deal with strange things. But /this/… He lit up another cigarette, his third in a row, and watched the round clouds fly up and disappear in the air. The other watched him strangely, since he had strictly not allowed anyone inside. Yuffie was stomping his foot on the ground impatiently while Reno was guiding Tseng around, Red not far behind.

- Why don't you let us go in? Red asked.

- It's been an hour they're in there! the ninja girl whined.

- Vincent is handling it, don't worry. He does have something, though, but it's not harmful… I'm ain't tellin' ya 'cause it's ain't my matters. I suppose he'll tell you when he'll be ready.

The pilot spitted his cigarette butt, choking on the last breath of smoke. Red crouched down in the sun to doze off. In the distance they could hear Reno yelping as Tseng was occasionally battering him with Reno's electro rod he used as a cane. A familiar beeping sound kept Cid of lighting his fourth cigarette and he grabbed the PHS. After a while, he just hung up.

- Who was that?

- Tifa. Said that Reeve made every Mako Reactor shut down and dismantled over a month ago, and that the floors containing Hojo's lab had been completely clean up to be replaced by more offices. Every specimen and samples were burned until nothing was left of them. They will wait for us at the Northern Crater.

Vincent turned back to get into the building.

- Cid… If we are going to the Crater, maybe it should be better to prepare a room for Cloud. In his condition, if he's not lying down, he might get sick again.

- What condition?!? Yuffie snapped

- HIS condition. When he'll decide to tell you, you will know. But for now, we must not squeal…

- Yeah… And if you really want to help him, Cid added, go buy some more quilts at the shop along with two pillows.

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

- Might need one too, he said, yawning

*******

The icy winds on the glacier had found their way into the small cabin. Tifa and Elena crawled closer to the fire. Just then the door burst open and the rest of the group hurriedly entered to escape the snowstorm. Cid and Cloud went straight for the fire while the rest of them were taking care of brushing the snow off themselves.

- What the *&%&?&()&_(* took you so long!, exclaimed Barret.

- We had to go to Mideel, Red answered, Cloud got sick on the way.

- Yeah, and he won't tell us what he have! Yuffie pouted

Cloud took a deep breath and wearily slumped in Sephiroth's lap. He looked at Cait Sith, perched up on his new moogle with a disturbing seriousness.

- I hope Reeve that you have access to Hojo's notes…

- We kept all we could find…, the little cat answered.

- Good. Because maybe you'll be able to tell me how he did this.

- How he did what?

The blond bit his lower lip and tried to find the right words, but finally he ended up blurting:

- The Planet helps me… I'm pregnant.

End

Author's notes

O_o () ……………………… Someone tells me, does it really sounds that odd? JENOVA is, after all, a female… And who read in my mind? I had already started this chapter before posting the last one, so who's the psychic? Am I that predictable? Now try to guess what will happen…! Got few more surprises under my sleeves!


	8. Showdown

Disclaimer

I do not own FF7. Square does. *sniff*… But I own this fanfiction!! So here are the usual warnings: yaoi and violence. We are now up to the point when Cloud tells everyone he's pregnant. Ready for a long explanation, lemon yaoi and some blood? Then sit down and enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Showdown

- WHAT?!? Barret shouted in shock.

Apparently everyone else was too in a awe to say anything, although Cid and Vincent were aware of Cloud's condition. The dark man was dumbstruck, but not as Cloud himself was, sagging in Sephiroth's lap. Elena gestured to Barret to calm down, she had noticed that the blond was trembling.

- Ya know… Pregnant, he's gonna have a little baby. A B-A-B-Y. A thing that looks like you but about one foot high…, Cid answered, And calm down. Stress isn't good for him.

- It's wonderful! Cloud! Congrats! Tifa beamed as she hugged him

Then Nanaki stepped outside and howled, a joyful sound often heard in Cosmo Canyon, announcing an upcoming birth. The girls gathered around Cloud to congratulate him.

- You're so lucky! Yuffie chirped, In Wutai, a baby is considered as a gift to those who proved themselves rightful and brave to the gods. It's a gift that you must cherish, not fear, because it will only bring you happiness.

- See what I told you? You should have stop worrying about it…, Sephiroth whispered.

- It's way too cold for you in there… Now is not the time to catch a cold., Elena scolded, And you must be tired, too…

Cloud nodded and he walked to the bedroom with the girls fussing around him wildly. Yuffie dragged Barret back to the Highwind to retrieve some more blankets. Sephiroth smiled and walked up to Tseng and the Turks who were talking with Reeve via Cait Sith. Cid and Vincent sat down near the fire, the pilot worn out by the day, and soon he was snoring on Vincent's shoulder. The vampire passed a hand through his mate's hair, noticing the warmth that irradiated from him and pulled him closer, ignoring the muffled giggles coming from Reno.

- Night Vision! Come in!, Tifa called when Yuffie and Barret came back.

A little red cub appeared in the doorway, playfully shaking the snow off it's unruly fur. Tifa took it in her arms and brought it near Tseng.

- When he learn about your blindness, Rufus thought he should offer you this. It's the same hybrid than Dark Nation. Very intelligent and protective. As soon as he will be old enough, Rufus will take it to a trainer so he could learn how to guide you. But for now, you two must get acquainted! Her name is Night Vision.

- Oh, thank you so much…

Tseng took the small animal in his arms, scratching it's ears. The little red furball cooed and licked Tseng's face before settling himself on his lap to sleep. Yuffie and Elena got out of the bedroom, Vincent left Cid curled in front of the fire to attend the small briefing. Cloud, Cid and Tseng were forced to stay at the cabin with Night Vision and Cait Sith. The plan was simple: they had to climb the crater, enter the main gallery and before reaching the small cave where the rests of JENOVA were supposed to be, separate in three group to circle the area. No way they could afford to be surprised. They prepared items and supplies, packed up warm clothes and sleeping bags. The blizzard still blowing outside, everyone retired for the night.

*******

Two glowing sapphires were staring into deep emeralds.

- Sephiroth… Are you happy?

- Of course, I'm happy… Cloud… Why are you so afraid? I told you million times… this is wonderful…

Two strong arms slid around Sephiroth's waist, painfully holding him in place… A sudden wetness on his shirt alerted him and he quickly kissed the tears away.

- Shhh… Don't cry… I'll come back… Cloud… Shh…

But Cloud was too afraid and he sobbed, silently, in Sephiroth's arms, until he fell asleep again.

*******

The snow was now falling gently outside. _It's time…_Vincent thought. He didn't really sleep last night, waking up regularly to check on Cid's temperature. And as usual, he had overreacted. Just a little. It was merely higher than usual, Cid would probably sleep it off during the day and wake up with all his strength returned. The vampire bent down to kiss him gently on an unshaven cheek and Cid mumbled something like ' Not now, I wanna sleep'. Vincent chuckled, reminding what they usually do on mornings…

He woke up everybody, starting with Sephiroth, leaving Cloud and Tseng to their quiet nap and activated Cait Sith. Night Vision was spooned close to the Wutaian, occasionally twitching, her tentacle tangled around a black lock of hair. Cloud had sank under his covers, sighting contentedly in his sleep, like a little cherub. It took about half an hour, and everybody was ready to go and kick Hojo's ass.

Climbing the glacier was really dangerous, especially when the monsters that were around proved themselves rather hard to deal with. They travelled through the snowed fields and caves two days before reaching their goal. The crater itself hadn't changed, and by the time they arrived, they had to stop for the night. The day had been long and tiring, they couldn't take the risk of being surprised by Hojo's monsters, so Vincent and it's fire materia managed to dig out the ice wall outside the gallery's entrance so they could use it as a shelter. The wind was blowing again, announcing another storm. Being nine in a ice cavern, it didn't take long before the temperature become bearable. Sephiroth unwrapped his woollen green scarf, Vincent left his heavy red cloak… Mittens, scarves and coats were soon making a pile in the centre of the room. An awkward silence fell on the group until Yuffie opened his big mouth.

- Say, Seph, how are you going to name him?

*******

Tseng was absently petting Night Vision's tentacle, listening to the ragged sound of Cloud's breathing. The poor young man was having lots of trouble with his morning sickness. Reeve had searched through every notes of Hojo, and had found very little thing about this specific experiment. Mostly because Hojo's specimen had succumbed during pregnancy due to a Mako overdose.

'_The baby is in a sort of bubble… no, no, wait! A semi-permeable bubble!, Cait Stih had said, Hojo noted that… the specimen seems to react as the 'bubble' fixes itself where, in the female anatomy, the womb is situated. The JENOVA cells had somehow enveloped the growing specimen, at the same time producing the initial DNA mixer. The experiment is a success, two males can, with the right cells and a specific amount of them, produce a child. Since Sephiroth's clones are all males, it will be interesting to see if JENOVA herself will now be able to reproduce herself through them at the Reunion… The bloodstream linking is now finished and the bubble can now nourish itself. The specimen is no longer sick and the pain seems to have subsided considerably. The next phase of the experiment is to test if the foetus can be stimulated by Mako…, and then there is nothing but saying that the specimen just mutated and died, the Mako killed the baby I think.'_

So while Cid was chasing Cait around to get back his cigarettes, Tseng was left to take care of Cloud. His hands moved from the little cub to Cloud's bare back. The blond protested, but after a while he relaxed and uncurled to lie flat on his stomach, giving space for the Wutaian to ease his tensed muscles.

- You must relax, Cloud… If you don't you might lose the child, especially so early in the pregnancy. The first weeks are very important.

He received only a sleepy mumble before Cid came back. The pilot was wrapped in his coat and shivering. Obviously he had been smoking outside. Since he'd learn, he had done his best not to smoke whenever Cloud was around, and Vincent was proud of him and touched by his concern._ Vincent… I hope you're okay…_

- Four days… I do hope they find Hojo before it's too late…, Tseng's voice was full of apprehension.

*******

- Ewwwwwww! Yuffie exclaimed

- Not overjoyed to see your old enemy? Hojo cackled

Suddenly from the left the Turks burst into the room, gun raised and ready to fire. A hiss behind the mad scientist startled them and JENOVA appeared, more lively than ever. She lashed her tentacles toward them, knocking off their guns. Hojo too performed a tentacle attack toward Barret, Tifa and Yuffie, inflicting a lot of damage. The battle was fierce, Reno and the Turk trying to hold back JENOVA while Avalanche dealt with an even more powerful Hojo. However, even poisoned, the two groups had cornered them, shooting, fighting and casting spell after spell, but the two wild creatures seemed unaffected. It was becoming dangerous, though, for them to stay, Hojo had to protect JENOVA newly reborn until she could develop her strength again, so he decided to make a dash for the only tunnel open to him. Unfortunately, the Death Penalty and Vincent Valentine forced him to rear back. At the same time Nanaki attacked the alien female with his Limited Moonclip.

Hojo sneered, retaliating with another poisoned tentacle lash, but this time was blocked by the fine edge of the Masamune. Sephiroth stepped out of the shadows, and all of a sudden everything turned calm, if you were putting aside the sound of low hissing coming from the fallen professor.

- How could you… How could you do this to me!, Sephiroth snarled, You're nothing more than a low-grade slime, Hojo…

- My son has returned… Come to me… 

- And /you/, don't you /dare/ speak to me again! You made my life a living hell, now you're going to pay for it!

Moving faster than a lightning, he bypassed Hojo and plunged the Masamune deep inside JENOVA. Her shriek resonated through the crater, Avalanche and the Turks resumed their attacks, but with the alien's power growing at each minute, her initial gash now merely more than a scratch, it was clear that if they didn't conclude anytime soon, JENOVA and Hojo might get away.

Just then the ground beneath shook and a large crack appeared behind, full of boiling Mako. Sephiroth smirked, a golden light already surrounding him, letting his limit explode. He spread his wings and hovered above Vincent, who quickly changed into Chaos. The silver-haired angel gathered all the energy he could while Chaos distracted Hojo and JENOVA. The Turks and Avalanche also managed to reach them and by the time Sephiroth was done, Chaos was gone and Vincent exhausted. He was holding a small bright ball of energy and just at the sight of it, Hojo knew he wouldn't survive. JENOVA tried to attack, but Reno's electro rod and Yuffie's Conformer blocked the attack. Sephiroth smirked.

- And just one more thing, he said, you're /not/ and never had been my father.

At the revelation Hojo looked straight into Vincent's direction, his face contorting into pure hatred as he lunged forward, but the Holy Aura of Sephiroth threw him backward, burning his skin at a fast rate, the Death Penalty tearing him apart like a rage doll, and JENOVA screamed in agony at the Holy touch. Hojo lifelessly bumped into her and they fell together in the Mako, which had sprung up from the depths of the planet to imprisoned them in a thick Mako cocoon, sealing the crack afterward.

The cave started to crumble, heavy rocks and boulders were falling all around the solid crystal, and they had no choice but left quickly as they could, the Planet refusing to let someone free again the Crisis from the Sky.

When they reached their shelter for the night, Tifa noticed that they were no longer poisoned, and the only thing that was left of their injuries were scars and bruises. Red thought for a moment, sniffed the air and looked around him in a awe.

- The Planet has thanked us…

And a familiar laughter resonated in the air, bringing smiles to everyone…

*******

Tseng sighed contentedly, the worn out body of Reno leaning cosily against him, Night Vision spread over their lap, begging for more caresses. What he did, ruffling the cub's fur playfully and it started to purr, making Reno groan, nuzzling the Wutaian's neck a little more. Cloud was lazily watching over Sephiroth, who, despite all his will, had fallen asleep shortly after the take off, his new limit still draining him. The blond had covered him with blankets while he meditated, repeating the mantras Tseng taught him. The others were gathered in the control room, looking as the Northern Crater was slowly disappearing from the horizon.

Vincent, of all people, was the one who came back shocked the most. He hadn't said a thing and looked confused, distant, and what surprised Cid was the fact that he shut himself into the Chocobo's stables without even inquiring about his flu. The pilot entered the stable to find him brooding with Arche, Sephiroth's chocobo, cooing questioningly. Millo was calm, looking at the pair, warking sometimes to get attention. Cid handed him some greens and he greedily ate them. And then it struck him; usually whenever Vincent was nearing the stables, the Chocobos went frantic, and now he was standing there, and the birds were approaching him.

- &?%?&? what is going on here?, Cid asked, Vinny, you used to scare the s?&* out of them… What have you done…?

- They're gone…

- What?

- They're all gone, Vincent repeated, his voice cracking with emotion, Galian Beast, Death Giga, Hellmasker… Chaos…

_It was Chaos and the others that scared the Chocobos… _he thought. Arche cooed again gently, nuzzling Vincent with her beak, and Cid realised he was crying. The pilot came closer and pulled the dark-haired man into a tight embrace. Millo warked again, calling Arche who left to crouch near it's mate. Cid knew that Vincent had waited a lifetime to get his freedom… And he was happy, his lover had found peace at last. They cuddled, Vincent resting his head on Cid's shoulder, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, slow, soothing and beating only for him. He turned his head and captured the pilot's lips with his own and in his back he felt something smooth shielding them. Opening his garnet eyes, he gasped when he recognized Chaos Wings.

- Eh… What a sexy farewell gift… Cid purred.

Vincent silenced him with a kiss, his hands working fast to unbuckle the pilot's pants. He pushed him on the hay, sweetly kissing his throat and rubbing his own hardness against Cid's. he knew by the way he whimpered that it wouldn't last long. in fact, himself wasn't going to hold back at all. So without even asking, the two of them were on for a quickie… Vincent turned Cid on his belly, unfastened his own trousers and grabbed a tube of lubricant. He started to prepare his lover, but the pilot wasn't patient at all, and finally Vincent gave in, impaling him in one smooth thrust. They rocked back and forth together only few minutes before the ex-Turk deepened his thrust and climaxed, bringing Cid with him. The two rolled in the hay, grinning and kissing.

******

Cloud tried to roll over, with no avail. He opened lazily his eyes, only to stare into Arche's blue eyes. She stared back, but after few seconds nuzzled his arm again to tuck her head under it. Something pulled at his hair and he immediately recognized Millo. The playful bird was tugging his spikes as if they were feathers, trying to clean them. The Chocobo was crouched near Sephiroth's head, occasionally picking up a silver strand to wash it too. _Must be a dream…_ Cloud mused, and went back to sleep.

******

- Where are those &?%?%?%*&(*&?% birds!!!

Cid and Vincent had searched through the entire ship to find the Chocobos, but they couldn't find them. Surely their little love making had deranged them and they scrambled off somewhere… They hadn't found them, so the only option left was to go wake up Sephiroth and tell him. As they were approaching Cloud's room, they find everyone massed at the door, trying to muffle their laugher. Vincent peeked in, Cid behind him and the pilot couldn't say anything else than:

- Ah… ?%?%?&?%$&*… This is too cute…

He got out a camera and took a picture while everyone laughed aloud.

End

Author's note

Cute chocobos… Sorry, I couldn't resist. Now, now… it isn't finished, yet! I know it's kinda late for that, but the next chapter will be the Holidays. When will Cloud have his baby? Hehehe, I won't tell… not yet. Vincent is now free of those multiple monsters, and I decided to let him Chaos Wings, they're too cool to be taken off! Now stay tuned for the next chapter: Holidays in Midgar.


	9. Holidays in Midgar

Disclaimer

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… *Sephiroth pokes Htress with the Masamune* O_o… Do not own, make no money, don't sue me, this chapter is somehow very funny, and Nanaki's on the loose *kicks the catnip away*. Dedicated to my friend Lauren. Enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Holidays in Midgar

With Hojo gone and JENOVA rendered harmless, everybody returned home. Months passed. With only few weeks before the Holidays, Nanaki was thinking about giving something special to Cloud and Sephiroth. So, he invited them over for the week before New Year's Eve, insisting on the fact that the peace of the Canyon would be good for them.

- Are they arriving?

Jake, the gate's keeper, sighed, shaking his head.

- I hope the snow isn't a problem, Nanaki added.

Time passed by, and in the late afternoon, two figures riding Gold Chocobos appeared at the Gates, the two of them covered with snow. Jake greeted them and took the birds to the stables while Sephiroth and Cloud made their way to the Inn.

*******

- Red, tell me you're not serious…

- Cloud, you two definitely need some help, I mean, you don't know how to take care of babies… And Alekia could give you a lot of advices…

- Birthing classes? Sephiroth repeated in disbelief.

- You start tomorrow, this is my gift to you. Please accept. It could do you only good.

Red got out of the Inn, leaving the two fighters in a confused state of mind. The Inn keeper giggled, seeing Cloud turn into a bright shade of crimson. It would be a very looong week.

*******

Day one

Alekia was an aged woman, in her mid-fifty. She greeted them with open arms, starting right away with a complete examination of Cloud's tummy. Nanaki had warned her, she made no comments, as Sephiroth twitched nervously on his chair.

- You are both so lucky, she said with a smile, a baby is not given to everybody… and why have you brought that?

Alekia was pointing the Ultima weapon.

- ………

- You're afraid he might laugh at you?

Cloud nodded.

- Don't worry, he'll do exactly what you'll do. A baby is a couple matter, and both of you will take care of him.

With that she turned to Sephiroth and gestured him to come closer and started to teach the basic stretching.

*******

Day two

Sephiroth was trying his best not to laugh… But to see Cloud… The blond was learning how to control his breath to ease the occasionally pain. As he wasn't the one to give birth, the silver-haired man could only watch.

- Okay, now try the dog style. When the baby will want to come out, you'll be able to relax, and concentrate on something else than the pain. And believe me, it will hurt. Go!

It was too much, and the silver-haired man burst out laughing. Cloud stopped immediately, and furious, grabbed the hilt of the Ultima Weapon.

- You are soooooooooo dead!!!!

Sephiroth scrambled to his feet and bolted off, Cloud right on his tail, Alekia shaking his head in despair.

- Same hour tomorrow…?

********

Day three

- Cloud, you're supposed to taste it, not eat it all!!! Sephiroth scolded.

- But I looooooooove that!

The blond took a spoonful of oatmeal and threw it on Sephiroth. The older man stopped cooking his mashed fruits and sent back an apple core right between Cloud's eyes.

- Food fight!!!

The two of them were soon covered by mashed fruits and oatmeal and soaked from head to toes with milk. Running out of ammunition, they started wrestling in their mess until Alekia came back from the store. She dropped her bag at the door, walking menacingly toward her students and grabbed them by the ears.

- Now for the cleaning classes…

********

Day four

Alekia and Cloud were giggling at Sephiroth, dressed in nothing but his pants and a large white cloth fastened around his waist.

- I fail to see the humour in that…

- Awww baby Sephy wanna get his diaper changed? Cloud said, waving a small pacifier in front of his face.

Sephiroth pouted.

- You pricked me at least three times with your safety pins!!! And baby Sephy wants you to get this off!

And baby Sephy threw angrily a powder bottle to Cloud, which exploded, covering both of them. Cloud gave him a slap on his diaper-covered butt.

- Baaaaaaad baby Sephy, won't get his candy, he scolded, giving him the pacifier.

Alekia laughed as baby Sephy suckled on it a little, hoping to get his candy anyway.

- I guess you better use disposable diapers…

********

Day five

Nanaki and Alekia waved as Cloud and Sephiroth walked to the Highwind. The aged woman was proud of them and eager to see the little child.

- You have to come back! I want to see your little baby!

Cloud nodded and hugged Sephiroth as the airship took off. Pensive as always, Nanaki followed Alekia inside her house.

- What do you think?

- They will be fine, the woman answered, they truly love each other, I think it's the best thing that could ever happen to them. Now explain to me, Nanaki… how did your friend got pregnant?

Red sighed.

- It's a loooong story, Alekia…

*******

Midgar haven't changed after Meteor, the city was the same, but the life seemed easier. Reeve and his crew had worked hard, with the army and the Turks to contain crime in the slums and to prevent the starvation. And using electricity instead of Mako, the Planet was no longer in danger.

They landed on the higher plate, on the roof of the Shin-ra Tower. Cid lead the way inside, where everybody was gathered, and as soon as Cloud entered they all shouted 'Baby Shower!'. Cloud was dragged inside where the girls had piled gifts.

- A baby shower? Asked Sephiroth, What is that?

- It's for a mommy… When she have a baby in her tummy. Everyone brings a gift for the baby and give it to the mommy, Marlene answered. Are you the mommy, uncle Seph?

- Noooooooooo (big sweatdrop) your uncle Cloud is.

Without further more ceremony, Reeve and Shera handed them a small package. Cloud tore off the paper and held up a cute blue jumper with a chocobo on the front… About an hour later, they had all the necessary items to take care of the baby to come. Rufus and Tifa offered a cradle along with the blankets. Barret and Elmyra provided the bottles, little spoons and baby plates. The most practical gift was donated by Yuffie, Tseng and Reno.

- Two months and a half and you already can't wear your belt anymore… Our gift will be very helpful to you!, the ninja girl had exclaimed.

In the large box were two long kimonos, traditional garment in Wutai. One was black and white while the other was blue with golden embroider flowers. Rude and Elena had also bought baby clothes. Cid and Vincent's gift was the last opened. With a gasp of surprise, Sephiroth unwrapped a breathtaking painting of a brown-haired woman… Encased in a handcrafted wooden frame.

- Is it…

- Yes… Lucrecia loved this picture of her, but it was so worn out… I thought it would be better if I did a painting… And Cid did the frame.

- Thank you so much… I'll treasure that, father…

Cid pouted, he was feeling unloved all of a sudden. After they placed the gifts in a corner, the real party begun, champagne, music and laughs filled the entire floor, the guests digging into the food and drinks.

- Should have seen his face when we put him a diaper!!! And he even took the pacifier! Cloud giggled.

Cid and Barret laughed loud, well they were all more or less drunk, even Sephiroth. Since they were all passing the night in the tower, nobody restrain themselves. Reeve put a mellow CD in the stereo and dimmed the lights, inviting the couples to a dance. Rufus was way too drunk to dance, so he and Tifa watched as Vincent and Cid waltzed gracefully on the dance floor with Elena, Rude, Shera and Reeve. Barret was twirling with his daughter on his shoulders while Reno was trying to guide Tseng, under the quizzical look of Night Vision. Sephiroth and Cloud were cuddling together, the blond boy well hidden behind two strong arms.

- Hey everyone! It's almost midnight! Yuffie chirped.

The countdown begun.

- 5!

Rufus  brought Tifa closer for a quick kiss.

- 4!

Elmyra sat Marlene on his lap, Barret holding her by the shoulders.

- 3!

Vincent buried his head into Cid's neck.

- 2!

Night Vision chirped joyfully, nuzzling Tseng's side.

- 1!

Sephiroth patted lovingly his lover's tummy.

- Happy New Year!

More champagne was passed to the guests, as they celebrated the new year. Vincent and Cid announced their marriage's date, on May 15th. Everyone was invited. The priest in Rocket Town had accepted to bless their union. The white snow that fell on Midgar that night announced a year full of happiness.

End

Author's note

Hehehehe!!! How did you find this? Let me tell you: Cloud's due date is late June… And I would like to ask something to you, all my reviewers… If you're interested, I would like you to draw a scene of this fic (whichever you want) and send it to me… And the one that will make the better will receive a drawing of Cloud's baby! (Or maybe a watercolor, I didn't decided yet) So, what do you do? Will someone send me something? Next chapter: Yes, I do.


	10. Yes, I do

Disclaimer

Do not own, make no money… I think it's resuming all. Enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Yes, I do

Sephiroth sighed. There were no more ginger cookies in the cookie jar. Again… He resigned himself to cook once more a bunch of ginger cookies. He tied his hair, fastened his apron and started gathering all his ingredients. Since Cloud got pregnant, poor Sephiroth was forced to bake cookies almost twice a week to keep up with his mate's crave. The rummaging in the kitchen soon lured Cloud who clasped his arms around his lover's waist.

- Hummm… Ginger cookies! Will you make them with almonds?

Sephiroth smiled, pointing the said almonds on the counter. He turned to embrace his little Cloud, passing a hand under the kimono to pat lovingly his tummy. The blond was due soon, only two months to go, and he was doing fine. The silver-haired man kissed him deeply, he was so beautiful.

- Vincent and Cid are coming for dinner, so please don't eat them all, 'k?

Cloud pouted and just then the door opened on their guests. The flowery air of spring entered at the same time. It was warm outside and an enormous bunch of flowers was growing near the house, embalming the air.

- ?%?%*&( kid! Already that big! How much time left?

- Two months, Cid, only two months, it passed so fast…

- We didn't realized how near was your due date when we settled our engagement date…, Vincent added, but still, I can't wait to see my grandchild!

Sephiroth took Cid apart in the kitchen, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. The pilot followed and they spoke lowly, as if hey were sharing a secret… Cloud suddenly appeared between them.

- What are you two talking about?

The two yelped in surprise, Cid swearing a blue streak, saying that he nearly had an heart attack, that he wasn't that young and much more of profanities again. Both eluded the question and Vincent proposed to go out for a walk and Sephiroth accepted, Cloud having trouble with his back, refused to go and Cid agreed to stay with him.

- You want some tea? Cid asked as the door closed.

Cloud nodded so Cid went to prepare it. He easily found the kettle and tea. After few minutes, he poured the hot liquid in two mugs, dropping in one a little pill which dissolved quickly. He gave it to Cloud. They chatted a while, drinking their tea and munching on fresh ginger cookies.

- Ya know, Spike, you look drained, are ya sure ya're sleeping well?

- Hell no, Cloud sighed, little one here weight a ton… And because of that, my back hurts an awful lot. I can't take painkillers, bad for the baby. So it often wakes me in the middle of the night.

- I see… Well, why don't you go take a nap now? Vinny and Seph won't be back before an hour or so…

Cloud stood up and nodded, but the quick move made him sway on his feet. Cid caught him and together they made their way to Cloud's bedroom. The pilot lay him down on his bed, tucking some pillows under him so that he could sleep comfortably. As he drew the covers up to his neck, the fighter was already fast asleep. He passed a hand over the large bulge that his belly had become, feeling the baby moving a little._ Wonder what he'll look like… he got out and closed the door behind him. He returned to the living room and took the mugs back to the kitchen to wash them. Through the window he could see Sephiroth waiting for his signal, and when Cid waved, all the others ran out of their hideouts. Yuffie was the first to enter the house, dragging along a heavy duffle bag she put near the couch._

- We'll have a lot to do if we want everything ready before my father arrives…

*******

The night was calm, the sky was clear and under the shining stars Sephiroth sighed. From the porch he could see the painting his father had given to him, hung above the fireplace, such a beautiful woman, yet a total stranger. The moon was reflecting on his silver hair as he leaned against the railing.

- I'm about to have a child… Mother… I wish you could be here, he whispered to the light breeze.

He looked up at the moon, a tear rolling down his cheek, not noticing that he wasn't alone anymore. Not until a soft hand brushed his hair. Vincent patted lightly his son's back, guiding him on the seesaw.

- I never saw her once, and yet I miss her so much…

- I know, I grieved her death for over 30 years, and it still hurt., Vincent answered wearily.

- But you said you saw her in that cave…

- She wasn't alive, it was… a ghost…

- I wish I could see her.

Vincent brought his son to his chest, holding him into his arms.

- Lucrecia only wanted to hold you once, she told me, maybe if I do it for her, it will make her happy…

The night was calm, the sky was clear, but under the shining stars father and son cried for a mother…

*******

The awakening was weird for Cloud. He was very thirsty and had a real craving for ginger cookies right now. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, propping himself on his elbows. Just then Sephiroth got out of the bathroom, dressed in a jet black kimono, his hair tied in a bun, some strands still loose at the back. The blond bit back a moan and sagged in his pillows.

- Morning, Cloud, he said in a husky voice, How are my two beloved today?

- Sephy… You're beautiful…

- And so are you, he answered before kissing him on the lips, Go shower and I'll bring you your breakfast, 'k?

Cloud nodded, getting out of bed to stretch like Alekia had taught him. He watched Sephiroth disappear into the hall, the black garment floating behind him. Still sleepy, he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

The silver-haired man went downstairs, where everybody was already there, all dressed in kimonos, all except Yuffie. She was out on the porch with Lord Godo. The honourable Wutai leader was praying with his daughter. Sephiroth greeted everyone again and took the tray Vincent was handing him.

- We are ready. Just call me when you'll be.

He nodded and went back upstairs. He waited for his lover to come out, the steaming bowl of oatmeal slowly cooling down. Eventually after few moments Cloud came out with only a towel wrapped around his hips, rubbing lovingly his tummy. He slipped in his underwear and sat down on the bed. Sephiroth laid the tray on his lap, propping the pillows to make him comfortable. The silver haired man reached for a golden lock and put it away from his face.

- You're beautiful, my Cloud… I hope our child will have those shining eyes of yours. I love you so much…

Cloud smiled and gulped down his orange juice, digging in his food with enthusiasm, while Sephiroth admired his features so highlighted by the pregnancy. When he finished eating, the tall man helped him to dress into his blue kimono, fastening the golden belt and drying his hair, smiling all the time, an attitude that suddenly reminded Cloud that his lover had something planned. But before he could even ask, Sephiroth was in the hall.

- Vincent! We're ready!

- Ready for what?, the blond questioned.

- Come and see…, was the mysterious answer of Sephiroth, taking his arm under his.

They were about to hit the first step of the staircase when Cloud noticed that Tifa was here, in a pink kimono, and when he passed in front of her she tied a flower into his hair. Shera, Yuffie, Elena and Marlene did the same, as a light Wutaian melody resonated through the house. Even Night Vision lay a flower at Cloud's feet and Sephiroth picked it up to tie it with the others. As they were heading for the living room, the silver-haired man let go of his arm while Cid relieved him. The pilot was clad into a green and golden dress, a large golden buckle fastened around his waist.

Sephiroth walked to the small shrine that had been build in front of the fireplace, leaving Cloud with Cid, settling himself at Vincent's side. The raven haired man put both of his hands on his son's shoulders, the large sleeves of his blood red kimono falling gracefully from his arm and claw.

The couch had been pushed afar, the girls, minus Yuffie, now sitting on it. Tseng was sit next to the shrine, playing on a Wutaian guitar, Reno and Reeve each holding a pole where a sweet jasmine incense burned. Rufus, Rude, Nanaki and Barret stood at each side of the couch, guarding two small boxes.

Cloud, still at the end of the staircase, was totally confused. The house smelled jasmine and rose, the living room was looking like the inside of a temple, Sephiroth was acting very oddly, and everyone was staring at him. He didn't even know why all his friends were here, why all the decorum, the flowers, music, shrine… And then the large glass door of the porch opened and Lord Godo stepped in dressed in a purple ceremonial kimono, followed by his daughter Yuffie. She was playing a fluid melody on a little flute, her satin white dress floating at each step. Lord Godo walked to the shrine and laid in it a Leviathan scale, then motioned to Cid to bring Cloud. Suddenly, everything fell into place, he knew what was going on. As everybody stood up, bowing as he passed before them, he knew. The way Sephiroth smiled, his father holding him, Cid guiding him, the music and Lord Godo. He knew, and smiled as Cid took hold of his hands to put them into Sephiroth's. Giving away the hand of the bride. Cid and Vincent stepped back and the two soon-to-be husband/wife sat down before Yuffie's father.

- Be blessed all my friends, and cheer, because today two souls will be merged into one. Before our God we will celebrate the love of Cloud Strife and Sephiroth Valentine. As a grace to Leviathan, the sacred tea will be prepared with pure water.

Yuffie poured the water in an antic kettle, treasure of the Kisaragi family. The recipient was placed over a support which held a fire materia. Rufus and Barret walked up to Lord Godo, opening the small boxes. Sephiroth was handed five tea leaves and Cloud a dried jasmine flower.

- From the acknowledgement of your father, Sephiroth Valentine, you are going to be united to Cloud Strife. To illustrate the five privileged bonds you two will share, spiritual, astral, physical, transcendental and non-temporal, add to the sacred water the five tea leaves.

Sephiroth did as he was told and dropped the leaves in the kettle.

- From the acknowledgement of your foster father, Cloud Strife, you are going to be united to Sephiroth Valentine. To symbolise the strength and deepness of your love, add the flavour to the sacred tea.

Cloud did too as he was told and dropped the dried jasmine flower in the kettle.

Yuffie then handed the small scale to Lord Godo who laid it in front of the two spouses. He gestured to touch the scale. As soon as they touched the sacred item, the fire materia flared, warming up the tea. While they waited for the water to boil, Yuffie and Tseng played another sweet Wuataian melody. Cid and Vincent came resting their hands on their son's shoulders, handing them a golden ring. Cloud passed his to Sephiroth's finger, and Sephiroth passed his to Cloud's finger. Two glowing emeralds were locked into the sapphires that were shining with love. If the sound of Lord Godo's voice hadn't reached their ears, they would still be locked into each other stare…

- And from now on, your souls will share everything, you two are united by the sacred Tea Ceremony. To complete the ordeal, you must drink the sacred essence, sharing the same cup.

Yuffie poured the tea in a large porcelain cup and handed it to Sephiroth. The silver haired man took a sip and passed it to Cloud, who also took his sip. They handed back the empty cup to Lord Godo.

- Leviathan have blessed your union, never should your lives be lonely again. Cheer up and celebrate, because two souls have been united!

Boys and girls threw sakura and rose petals in the sir, covering the just married, celebrating their union.

******

The party was great, too. They all had fun, even if Cloud and Sephiroth retired early. Cloud couldn't believe that of all people Lord Godo had accepted to marry them. But the great leader of Wutai was wise.

- Life taught my that time and circumstances can change people… If I wasn't able to see that truth, I'd be nothing more than a fool.

He had then pointed his tummy before adding:

- Take care of you, young man, and be happy.

A smooth hand on his belly brought him back to the present. Sephiroth was snuggling next to him, feeling the baby move inside of him. Cloud didn't stop him when his hand moved lower, it's been a while now since they last had this kind of pleasure, and Cloud was feeling like he neglected his lover. But today had been a wonderful day, full of surprises, and he knew Sephiroth would be careful and gentle. The blond rolled on his side to cup his lover's face, kissing him deeply, in a smooth and fluid gesture. Their lips parted and in the moonlight the sensual dance started with few whispered words…

- I love you, Cloud

- Love you too Sephy…

End

Author's note

*sobs* Gawwwwwwwd! I'm always crying in a marriage! *sniff* Wasn't that beautiful? Now, now, I know some of you want to see Cloud and Sephy baby… I'm still waiting for your drawings… I haven't receive one yet… And if you noticed, Tseng can play guitar even if he's blind. I saw this, it can be done. Next chapter: Cid and Vincent's love song.


	11. Cid and Vincent's love song

Disclaimer

I do not own FF7, but I wish I could… =^_^= Yaoi warning and another marriage here. Serious fluff. Enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Cid and Vincent's love song

Vincent was standing next to the rebuilt Tiny Bronco, where Cid was fast asleep. The pilot had worked all day long to repair his baby… Vincent smiled, returning in the house to get some material. He sat his back against the fence, laying his canvas on his lap and few pen strokes later he was dipping his brush into a warm orange paint, adding the beautiful shades of the sun setting in the background…

In less than a days, all Rocket Town would gather in the small church to celebrate their marriage… Everyone here loved Cid, and didn't care about the fact he was with a man, as long as he was happy, the Highwind's crew was the most overjoyed by the news. And Vincent was a happy man. Chaos taken away, his ability to transform almost gone, he was feeling lighter than ever, only his golden claw remained of the horrible experiments of Hojo, but Cid didn't mind.

Blue, yellow, green… An hour and a half later he was done, and he had a new painting to hang up. Vincent sighed, the stars were now up and softly he began to hum a song in the warmth of the birthing night, waiting for the paint to dry.

Quand s'allument les étoiles dans le ciel de mon pays Quand s'allument les étoiles dans la fraîcheur de la nuit 

_Le vent souffle de la mer emportant vers les collines_

La chanson de notre amour 

- Cid? I thought you were sleeping!

The pilot chuckled and stopped singing. He got down of the Tiny Bronco, stretching and yawning.

- I was, about half an hour ago, he answered, can I see?

- Later, it's not dry yet… And shouldn't we supposed to prepare Seph and Cloud's bedroom? They'll arrive tomorrow morning. And from what Seph said, Cloud have a terrible time with the scorching heat…

- And you want him to sleep on the second floor!?! &%&** Vinny! Our bedroom is cooler…

- You're right, let's get the sheets changed, then.

Vincent turned to go inside when he felt Cid pressed against his back, nuzzling tenderly his neck.

- Can't it wait an hour or two?

*******

The night had been tiring for Vincent and Cid, the ex-Turk reminding constantly to Cid that they weren't supposed to do this, especially if they were getting married, at least not a day before the engagement, just to symbolize the fact that they should be pure… All in vain. So there they were, sprawled across the bed in the guest's room, sleeping soundly when a certain silver-haired man opened the door. Sephiroth startled, he didn't expect to find Vincent and Cid /there/ of all places, so he quietly made his way to the bed and poked his father. Vincent opened his eyes and looked at his son.

- What are you doing here? And what time is it?

- I should be asking the same question to you, Sephiroth answered, and it's 15 past 11.

- I'm sorry, I should have been up… Cid and I decided to lend our room to you, Cloud will be more comfortable, it's cooler down than here…

They were interrupted by the phone. Vincent picked it up. After he hung up, he gestured to Sephiroth to follow him outside and they went in the kitchen where Cloud was already waiting. He was gulping a glass of cold water, his hair flattened by sweat. He had a great difficulty with walking, his feet weren't lifting over 1 inch from the ground.

- He looks very tired, Seph, are you sure he's sleeping well?

- He didn't last night. He was feeling sick a little so I phoned Dr. Stark and he said that it was probably just an hormonal wave, it will pass. And the heat tends to affect him a lot. If only it was cooler…

Now settled on a chair, Cloud looked at the two in the staircase and waved wearily at Vincent. The ex-Turk smiled.

- Cloud… How are you today?

- Hot, Vincent, but I'm fine…

He didn't have the time to finish. A wave of pain hit him, Cloud doubled over but Vincent and Sephiroth were already there to carry him in the master's bedroom. They lay him on the bed, the silver-haired man holding Cloud's hand as he was breathing deeply and Vincent started the ceiling fan. Finally, after few moments, it passed.

- No worry, doc said it was normal, Cloud explained to Vincent.

- Maybe, but I don't want you to feel bad during the ceremony. You just have to stay here and relax. I'll ask if someone wants to stay with you, they'll understand. Anyway the Turks won't be able to make it…

- It was them on the phone? Asked Sephiroth.

- Yeah, it was Elena. Apparently Reno and Rude hit the bars yesterday and when they came back, Reno tripped on Night Vision, the dog attacked and sent the two flying down the stairs.

- &?%%?$ What's going on, here?

- Vincent don't look!!!

Sephiroth had blinded his father by pulling a sheet over his head.

- You're not suppose to see each other until the ceremony! By the way, it do starts at 1:30, no?

Two loud yells was heard from the Highwind's house in Rocket Town…

*******

The small church was crowded. All the town was here, the members of Avalanche were at the front with the priest. Sephiroth and Barret were the best men, Yuffie and Tifa, maids of honour and the little Marlene the flower girl. Cid was already next to the shrine, in  his neat ceremonial pilot uniform, when the little girl stepped in, throwing rose and sakura petals on the aisle. And few seconds later, Vincent walked in too, dressed in his black Turk uniform, a red rose pinned on his breast pocket. He was lead by Reeve, and followed by Yuffie and Tifa, who, instead of holding the train, were protecting his blood red wings. He was impressive, but mostly, it suited him perfectly.

The music started, and they both recognized their favourite love song…(see above) Reeve left Vincent next to Cid before sitting down on the bench next to the others and the priest began the ceremony by blessing them with sacred water.

- We are all united in this sacred place to celebrate the union of Mr. Cid Highwind and Mr. Vincent Valentine…

*******

- Shera… please, bring me some water…

- In a minute, Cloud, just wait a little minute!

She came back seconds later with a glass full of fresh water with ice cubes in it. Cloud smiled and gulped it down. Shera had accepted to stay with him, since she known well the house and all, but mostly because she had some experience as a nurse. The blond boy was still lying on the bed, panting from the heat and sickness. She patted his head gently.

- You better, now? She asked him in concern.

- Yea… no!!! owwwie!

- Breathe, Cloud, breathe! It'll pass soon…

Shera sighed. Poor Cloud had been sick because of his hormones and now he was gripping with terrible cramps… _Cramps?… She looked at the clock. She looked at Cloud, at the clock, at Cloud…_

- Cloud? When did you have your first cramp?

- Last night, why?

- And in the last hour, how much did you have?

- Three, maybe four…

- OH MY GOD!!! CLOUD DON'T MOVE, I'LL COME BACK!

And with that she bolted off for the church.

********

Cid passed the golden ring at Vincent's finger.

- And you Vincent, do you wish to take for husband Cid Highwind, for the better or worse, until death part you?

Vincent looked into the sky blue eyes of Cid.

- Yes, I do…

- I declare you spouses, you can now kiss…

And just as they were to kiss, a bomb burst in.

- CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!!

- ?$&?&&!!! Woman! If you had anything against my marriage…

- CidjustshutupandgopreparetheHigwindcauseCloud'shavingcontractionseach20minuteswehavetogotoMideelrightnow!

- CLOUD'S IN LABOUR?!?, Sephiroth shouted in shock

- But he was due next month! Vincent added

- Jay! Andy! Brayat! Go start the engines! Barret! Reeve! Go prepare Cloud's room!, Cid barked, turning to Vincent, And you, you come with me.

With that he kissed Vincent briefly and they ran with AVALANCHE toward his house, leaving the rest of the village in pure confusion. Reeve and Barret were already on board with the crew, preparing a comfortable bed in one of the cabin. Shera and Sephiroth carried Cloud over, they hadn't a second to lose. Cid and Vincent rushed to the control room with the rest of the group and they took off for Mideel's hospital.

******

Sephiroth ran all the way to the hospital, Cloud spooned in his arms, Cid, Vincent and the rest of AVALANCHE on his tail. He went straight to the emergency room and almost bumped into Dr. Stark.

- Oh, Mr. Valentine! I didn't expect you before the next month…

- I know, but Shera said he's been terribly sick today and now he had contractions each 10 minutes…

The doctor paled.

- Should have known… Tammy! Prepare a surgeon unit quick! Tell Maya and Elly I have an emergency C-section right now! Put him there! Okay, now Mr. Strife try to relax, Mr. Valentine, you'll stay with him during the surgery?

Sephiroth nodded. The doctor handed him a medical blouse, a hat and a mask he slipped on over his black tuxedo. Cloud squeezed his hand.

- All right! To the block B!

*******

An hour and a half later, in the waiting room of the surgery block B, nervousness and heat were obvious. Cid and Barret were pacing the room, jackets and ties piled on a chair. Yuffie and Tifa were hyperactive, babbling about baby things… Suddenly the double doors opened and a very shaky Sephiroth got out.

- Sephiroth? Vincent risked

The silver-haired man retired his mask and hat, and threw himself on his father.

- So it's a boy or a girl? Tifa asked

Sephiroth wiped away some tears while Cloud, lying on a stretcher was lead to the rest room. Everyone gathered around him, and Sephiroth finally answered.

- Boys… Two beautiful twin baby boys!!!

- ?$%%&?*!!!! Barret and Cid cursed at the same time

- I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! I'm so happy! Vincent hugged his son again.

- Twins!!! What do they look like?

- Silver hair, blue eyes and two wonderful… wings…

Everyone gasped and they tried to walk quietly to the day nursery.

*******

Cloud opened his eyes, blinking away the last remnant of drug from his lungs. He was in a private room. Next to him was a cradle, and Sephiroth was feeding the little baby in the moonlight. Cloud blinked again. Did he just see wings?

- Sephiroth? He rasped

The silver haired man lifted his head.

- Cloud… You're finally awake! Look! Here, take him…

The blond took the small bundle in his arms and his heart melt when the small baby opened his bright blue eyes. He passed a hand into the smooth silver hair and into the duvet of the wings.

- Hello, my little angel…

- Angel… It suits him well, Sephiroth whispered with a smile, And how are we gonna name this one?

His lover leaned over the cradle to retrieve another baby, as beautiful as the first, with spiky silver hair and blue eyes and put him in Cloud's arms with his brother. The blond's shoulders began to shake as he looked at his sons.

- He reminds me… Zack… Angel and Zack…

Zack yawned and snuggled on his father's chest. Sephiroth took Angel and rocked him softly, singing the lullaby Cloud taught him. When the two babies were asleep, Sephiroth lay them both in their cradle. He cupped his lover's tear strained face with his hands and brought the blond to a kiss.

- Cloud… You outdid yourself… I love you, and I love our sons…

- Oh… Sephiroth… Sephy… Sephy!

Cloud cried for a long time, he wasn't expecting this… He was so happy…

- Shhhhh… It's all right… Try to rest, I'll watch over the babies… Cloud… The surgery had been a little hard on you, he?

The blond calmed down and sagged in his bed.

- I love you, Seph…

- I know… Sleep now, sleep my angel…

In their cradle Angel and Zack babbled sleepily. Sephiroth covered them with the baby blanket. And in the moonlight four angels formed a family.

End

Author's notes

SURPRISE!!!! Hehehehe… TWINS! Poor Cloud he had a very good reason to be sore… Two babies… with wings. KAWAII!!! What do you think? ==^_^==


	12. Honeymoon in Mideel

Disclaimer

Hey! I just forgot to announce the next chapter, sorry…. O_o. Do not own, make nooooo money (I'm broke, dammit… -_-). Beware of the big lemon monster! See the title? Doesn't it give you an idea of what I mean? Yaoi warning. Now, enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Honeymoon in Mideel

Cid stretched in his sleep. The night had been terribly exhausting, but they enjoyed every bit of it. Mideel's beaches were more enjoyable than Costa Del Sol's, more private, and the view was so romantic… Vincent, although he was as sleepy as his mate, was painting the beauty of the seacoast at night out on the porch. They kinda ditched the rest of the party after Angel and Zack were born, wanting some time alone to coo together, like a just married couple should do. The small cottage was peaceful, the sound of the waves meeting shore relaxing and inviting. Finally, even if it weren't their original destination, Mideel was providing a sweet time for their honeymoon. Vincent lay down his brushes and his canvas to dry. He let go of his white satin shirt and slipped under the light covers, snuggling on Cid's chest. The blond pilot woke up to kiss Vincent on his forehead.

- Cid?

- Mmm?

- Can we go to the hospital tomorrow?

- Sure, Vinny, sure… I miss them too…

- You think they will give Cloud his leave?

- Hell!, Cid exclaimed, If they don't give him soon, I don't want to think of what could happen if they leave him alone 5 minutes with Sephiroth. 2 months… God it's an awfully long time!

The two burst out laughing at the thought.

*******

- God, Sephy, I can't wait anymore…

Cloud bolted off his bed to lock the door and then he pounced on Sephiroth with lust shinning in his eyes.

- But Cloud we're in a… in… ooooh, Cloud…

Sephiroth never finished what he'd started, the blond groping his covered erection taking away his will and he brought Cloud to a fierce kiss. The two tongues battled in silence for a long time before they remembered to breathe. The blond was in need, desperate, pleading, and if Sephiroth wasn't in the urge too, he could have taken advantage of the situation. Both of them were out for a true sex fest. Cloud was quickly undressed, wearing nothing else than an hospital gown, eager to be taken, teasing his partner as he tried to get rid of his pants. The boy chewed his nipples, making the older man moan in anticipation. Finally he threw the annoying garment in a corner, lying now nude with a blond sex bomb already grinding his throbbing manhood on his thigh. Cloud leaned over for another kiss, bruising their lips, spreading his legs. Without anymore preparation, he impaled himself on Sephiroth's shaft.

- Cloud… You just had a surgery…

- A week ago… Unless you forgot how to make babies, will you please…

- No, I haven't forgot.

He sat up, Cloud still firmly impaled on him and started to thrust hard and deep, their lips locked too keep them from making too much noise. Entranced by the need and lust, they rocked together until they came, leaving them shaking and panting. Cloud resumed in teasing Sephiroth, licking and kissing every inch of his neck and shoulders, he could feel his lover still hard rock inside of him, himself not satisfied yet. He wasn't surprised when the silver-haired man seized him to settle him on all fours, rocking his world again. Cloud grabbed his gown laying nearby and bit it to prevent him from screaming in pure bliss. He had waited so long to feel Sephiroth inside of him. He drove his hips down to meet his lover's thrusts, trying to guide him on the right spot, and again he saw stars and released himself on the floor. Sephiroth wasn't far behind, and with a last, almost bruising thrust, spurted his seeds inside Cloud again. The blond collapsed and two hands cupped his face to bring him to another kiss. And soon those hands moved down, pinching his tender nipples, pulling out more moans from Cloud.

- Satisfied, love?, a husky voice asked him, or do you wish to have more?

- Aaahhh… Sephy… want more… much, much more…

- As you wish, but for now, I think I need a little cheering up…

And so Cloud executed himself, kneeling down to take the spent member in his mouth, suckling it greedily, playing with the tender skin under. When all his ministrations paid off, Sephiroth was hard rock again. The blond lifted his head and looked sheepishly at his lover.

- Ready for round 2?

*******

When the nurse came in the next morning, she was surprised to find Cloud still asleep. Usually he was the first up and whining to get something to eat. She gestured to the others to wait outside. Sephiroth was dozing off on the chair next to the bed, a little smile plastered on his face. Tammy shook him, then Cloud, and both men opened their eyes to see the bright sun already high in the sky.

- Rise and shine, both of you!, she chirped, You'll be glad to hear that Dr. Stark will let you leave with your children today!

- It's about time! Cloud said getting out of bed.

He trotted to the small bathroom, not noticing that his gown was all the way opened at the back. Tammy giggled as she let the others go in and Sephiroth rushed outside with a serious case of nosebleed. Cid looked questioningly at Vincent, and then Yuffie spotted the blond in the bathroom brushing his teeth, but most of it she spotted what gave Sephiroth a nosebleed.

- What Cloud, no underwear today?

Cloud nearly choked on his toothbrush, turning abruptly to hide his butt from the rest of the group, but oh, too late, everyone was laughing, poor Cloud turned a bright shade of red. He quickly made his way back to the bed, hiding in his blankets.

- They took it away with the rest of my clothes when I arrived.

- Sure, Spike…

- Barret!

- I brought you your clothes…

Sephiroth came back with a small bundle in his arms, following Cloud on the way to the bathroom, so nobody had a full view except him, which nearly gave him a relapse (poor Sephy ;oP). And few minutes later they were all heading for the day nursery to take back Angel and Zack.

******

On their way back they left Reeve, Shera, Tifa and Rufus at Midgar, and at the same time they paid a visit to the injured Turks. They were all surprised when they heard the news of the children's birth, saying that they would go visiting soon to see the little ones. They also stopped at Kalm, where Marlene and Elmyra hopped on board to say hello. The babies were asleep, as well as their parents, wasted by a busy night and tiring week. Marlene gave them two dolls Elmyra helped her to make. Barret had informed her with his PHS when Cloud gave birth. They made a swift turn at Cosmo Canyon and Wutai, Lord Godo and Alekia were enchanted to see the twins, careful not to disturb them or Cloud and Sephiroth. Finally only Cid and Vincent remained on the ship with the crew as they landed at Katailu.

******

Vincent waved frantically his arms in the air, vigorously protesting.

- But, Cid, I'll hurt him!

- No, you won't… Just hold him with your good hand, like that, and let his weight fall in the crook of your arm, there… Now do you hear Zack wailing?

- No…

- Then it mean you're not hurting him. See? He's already calming down…

They both looked at the sleepy Zack, snuggling into Vincent's arm, making his way to dreamland. Angel was fast asleep in the cradle, his wings twitching slightly at each breath. When his twin dozed off, Vincent lay him gently next to his brother and covered them both. Cid seemed to notice something wrong with his mate and lead him outside the new baby room, closing the door softly.

- What are you thinking, you're all broody all of a sudden…

- It's bringing back old memories…

******

It was over. Lucrecia was no more… she was gone. Hojo had taken the baby into the lab. I stayed with her… hours? I don't remember. And then I heard him for the first time. Sephiroth was crying. Lucrecia's son. I ran all the way to the lab to find Hojo looking over a row of test tubes, the baby wailing on a cold metal table next to him… I couldn't believe it. Hojo wasn't paying attention to his son. I rushed to him and held him in my arms, his skin was cold, and he was surely  hungry. The poor thing clung to my jacket to get warm, and the wailing stopped for a while, replaced by a soft sobbing.

- _I see someone finally stopped him…_

- _Hojo! You're his father, for God's sake! You should take care of him!_

- _I don't have time for this specimen right now!!!_

_Sephiroth shivered at the loud yell and resumed his crying. Hojo turned abruptly to face me at shouted to get the thing out of the lab so he could work. What I did with joy. I managed to feed him a little with some baby preparation I bought from the shopkeeper. That's how I became his nanny. And Sephiroth grew accustomed to me a lot. But every time Hojo took him away… It often taken me hours to calm him down afterward. The years passed… and when Sephiroth passed 3 Hojo nearly killed him. He locked him in a Mako tank for hours. I tried to stop him, but I failed. When Hojo finished with him, I brought him back to his room. He had a serious case of Mako poisoning. He was waking up only to throw up, his eyes were glowing and he was constantly shivering. He stayed in this state for five full days. The sixth day Hojo came to take him again, but this time, I escaped with him, the poor thing was hurt all over. And just as I was to get out of town… He shot me…_

******

- You know the rest of the story…

- Yeah… $%&% don't think about it anymore. The bastard is dead.

 And then the door opened on Sephiroth and Cloud, who were back from the shop with a lot of heavy bags. They dumped them on the kitchen table and started to unpack and store the different items in the kitchen. Cloud dropped a small bottle and bent down to pick it up, but something moved awkwardly in his back and he yelped in pain, unable to stand upright again.

- Owowowowowwowwww!!!! Sephy don't touch it hurts!

- Don't move. Or it'll only be worst. Ready?

- For what?

- Don't move… there… better now?

Cloud couldn't answer. He was petrified, mouth open in a silent cry of pain. It hurt. Sephiroth had hauled him upright and replacing his misplaced disk in on swift move. Cloud could feel his legs were about to give up, but before it could happen, Sephiroth had sat him on a chair and had applied some ice on his back.

- Is he alright? Vincent asked

- Just a little strain… And the kids?

- Sleepin'. Take good care of'em… Me and Vinny aren't too far…

- Thanks a lot. Mikko, the shopkeeper, told us the same thing.

Cid's eyes widened.

- You told him?

- Hey, it's not everyday you see two men shopping baby stuff. Naturally he asked, and I ended up blurting the whole story…

- And he laughed his ?$$ off when Sephy told them I was the one to give birth…

Cid and Vincent shook their head in despair and took their leave. Sephiroth resumed in his task, putting everything at the right place. He prepared four bottles of baby milk he put in the fridge while Cloud trudged to the bathroom. He got out handing to Sephiroth a small tube before heading for the couch. He didn't make it. The silver haired man had scooped him in his arms, transporting the blond into their bedroom, where he lay him gently, tossing away his t-shirt. He poured some of the lotion on his hands before spreading it on his lover's back, working in circles to ease the pain. Cloud hissed and yelped, as all the tensions accumulated in those 8 month were finally released. After few more minutes, the heat from the balm enveloped him, the expert touch of Sephiroth also taking his toll, and the blond nodded off. It was still early evening, but the day had been tiring, so Sephiroth pulled the covers over them and he drifted away, ready to sleep a well-earned day before waking up. But he hadn't count Angel and Zack…

They soon learned that babies don't sleep as soundly as child or adults. And so by, being twins commanded that only one person wasn't enough to take care of them, so both Cloud and Sephiroth had to wake in the middle of the night to feed Angel and Zack and change the diapers. And they also learned that babies don't exactly wait for you to put a new diaper to pee… or that threw up milk smells awful.

But mostly they found out that having two little angels was truly a gift to treasure. Each time they opened their bright blue eyes, whenever they were joyfully babbling. Zack and Angel, when not sleeping, were always in their parent's arms, asking to be loved and being answered by a welcoming warmth and smile.

They finally found out a family.

End

Author's notes

Hehehe… I know, I know… Desperate. I can imagine. Poor Cloud getting none for over two months… Hard. Anyway… Hey, I still wait for your fanarts… so far I only received one… And stay tuned! It's not finished! Next chapter: Daddy Sephy and Daddy Cloud.


	13. Daddy Sephy and daddy Cloud

Disclaimer

You know this by heart, I'm sure, so I'll skip the disclaimer today. Enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Daddy Sephy and daddy Cloud

Time passed. Katailu soon learned about the two fighters who were keeping two cute babies. Many of them didn't know that Sephiroth was behind the Meteor treat. And those who'd heard about that were told it was an alien called JENOVA that did this, and that Cloud rescued Sephiroth from her. So they began to have a social life with the people in Katailu. Millo and Arche bred, too, and had three chicks: Coast, Veil and Fury. Fury was a real speedster, and after she grown up, Cloud took her to the Gold Saucer, where she won race after race. Veil and Coast were calmer, Cloud and Sephiroth were riding them with the kids around the town, the two other becoming too old to ride.

Angel and Zack grew up, too, made their first steps, spoke their first word (which was daddy, go figure?) and made their first fly. They attended to Rufus's enthronisation as VP of Shinra inc, people startled to see him alive and with a fine woman by his side. Reeve, Shera, Barret, Elmyra, Rufus and Tifa got married somewhere in time. Cid had developed a new airship, the Valrider, a small plane built to carry merchandise over the continents, a great part of the new priorities at Shinra inc. The Turks were always bodyguards to Shinra executives, well all that to say that life was good for all of them. Until…

********

- You sure you'll be okay? Cloud asked in concern, After all, Angel did encased you in an ice block this morning…

Sephiroth sighed at the memory. Who could have predicted that a three year-old toddler could activate an ice materia?

*******

- _Angel! Please, give me back my ice materia…_

_The little boy stretched his arms toward his other father, the small piece of materia glowing dangerously bright._

- _Ishe! Angel repeated joyfully_

_Ice formed around the poor Sephiroth, who was playing 'throw the ball' with Zack, trapping him successfully. Zack cried out in surprise and touched the ice, backing off a little._

- _Daddy Shephy cold!_

*******

Sephiroth smiled and picked up Angel. The little winged child giggled and hugged his daddy Sephy tight. Cloud shrugged and pouted, feeling unloved and went to the bathroom with Zack. He poured some baking soda in the bath to soothe his itching. Last week Angel had came down with the chickenpox, passing it to his brother. Poor little Zack was feverish and tired. The worst was behind them, tough, the child was getting better.

- No mowe dots!!! Cried joyfully Angel.

- That's right, all your dots disappeared. What do you want to do?, the silver-haired man asked

- Dwaw!

He got out a sheet of paper and some drawing pencils he handed the boy. Sephiroth sat down on the couch, looking out the window and listening to the happy splashes of the bathroom. He closed his eyes, his headache was getting worse. Angel looked at his father in concern.

- Daddy?

- Yes?

- You not mad at me?

- No, my dear, Sephiroth sighed, what are you drawing?

- Gwandmother…, he said, pointing Lucrecia's painting.

- Oh… Angel, you'll be sweet, ok? Daddy Sephy is going up to sleep.

-  Be shweet.

The child continued to draw as his father was climbing the stairs. Few minutes later Cloud emerged from the bathroom, as wet as Zack and let him go find his brother. The blond handed him a sheet of paper, so he could draw with Angel. After a while, Cloud looked over for Sephiroth, but couldn't find him.

- Where's Sephy?

- Sweeping.

- Sleeping? _Maybe he caught a cold… better go see that. That's a good idea. Put down your pencils and come with me, it's time to go to bye-byes…_

And with that he took them upstairs to put them to sleep.

******

- Daddy Cwoud! I'm huuungwy!!!

The silver haired boy jumped on the bed to wake up his daddy. He was soon joined by his twin, and the two jumped happily before Cloud open his eyes. He grabbed the two and flopped them on the bed, tickling them until a soft groan from Sephiroth's side told him to stop. The blond lifted the covers and gasped.

- Daddy Shephy has dots evwywhere! Zack chirped

Angel made his way to his sick father and put a hand on his forehead, like Cloud used to do to him. And then he did it to Cloud. The blond looked at his son seriously.

- So, does he have a fever?, he asked

The boy nodded. Zack wanted to see for himself too and did the same, coming at the conclusion that yes, daddy Sephy was sick, and he had dots just like him. Zack yawned and lay down next to his father, decided to get some more sleep. Cloud got out of bed with Angel, covering back Sephiroth and Zack.

- We have to let them sleep, okay Angel? Let's be careful not to make too much noise, so daddy Sephy and Zack can be better soon.

He went to the kitchen and started to make oatmeal. He prepared some apple chunks and brown sugar he put in two bowls, then he mixed it with the oatmeal. He served Angel, who soon cleaned his bowl and went back to his drawing, tiptoeing his way to the living room. Cloud giggled softly. _Awww…. That's too cute!_

- Daddy Cwoud? Why Vampy not with gwandmother?

- Because Lucrecia passed away a long time ago, Angel.

- Lucweshia with Aerish in the Pwomise Land?

- Yes… She's in the Promised Land.

- Morning, Cloud…

Sephiroth was standing at the base of the staircase with Zack in his arms. The child was well awake and petting his silver hair, occasionally putting a hand on his forehead. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and put the boy down. Cloud smiled and hugged him tightly, asking for a kiss.

- Sephy, did you ever catch the chickenpox when you were a kid?

- I don't think so… Why?

- Go take a look at you in the mirror and see why. Zack, do you want apple chunks in your oatmeal?

- Yeah! And bwown sugar!

Cloud let go of Sephiroth and took Zack's hand. A low groan came out of the bathroom and the silver-haired man trudged to the table next to Zack. The little boy petted his hair again.

- Don scwatch dots, he said, lissen to daddy Cwoud and Shephy be bettew soon…

Sephiroth groaned as Cloud burst out laughing.

*******

- DOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!, screamed Zack and Angel

- It's itching!

- Don't argue with the doctors, Sephiroth, and stop scratching those dots or you'll get them infected, scolded Cloud, I found some more baking soda at the shop, but Mikko said it should be better if I was taking you to Mideel or Midgar's hospital. He said that if you start coughing a lot, you'll probably come down with a viral pneumonia… And you were encased in an ice block yesterday.

- That serious?

Cloud nodded gravely. Sephiroth sighed and sagged in the pillows. In less than 3 hours he had become stiff and weak, not to mention he had dots everywhere while Zack's were disappearing in matter of hours. He heard the water run, and Angel yanked away the covers over him to tug at his pajama top.

- C'mon mishter Shephy, bath time!

The silver-haired man reluctantly got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom, where Cloud was waiting. The tub was large enough for three person, so they all decided to bath daddy Sephy, which turned out to be the biggest water mess they'd never made. And no time to clean, the twins were running around the house butt naked with Cloud's clothes. The blond had to chase them and force them to put something on while Sephiroth was dressing himself in his usual outfit. His lover passed in a hurry to clean the bathroom, dress and give him a swift kiss.

- You think you can ride a Chocobo in your state?

- Yeah…

- Good. Bring the kids when you're ready.

When he finished the kids came to bring him out, where Cloud was saddling Veil and Coast. After being sure they haven't forget anything, they were gone.

******

Mideel was calm as always. The citizen were walking along the central place, enjoying the sun that was shining. Cloud and Sephiroth left their chocobos in a stable nearby and walked with Angel and Zack to the hospital. They entered the emergency room, registered and Cloud settled the twins in the kid's corner. Soon he was summoned in the doctor's office.

- Hi Mr. Valentine… What can I do for…, his eyes went big as saucers, Off with the shirt, now.

Dr. Stark started his examinations right away. After few minutes he called Tammy and took a blood sample. The nurse had brought up a wheelchair and an hospital gown. She gave it to Sephiroth. He dressed up wearily and Tammy helped him to sit in the wheelchair before taking him into an isolation room.

Cloud and the twins were still waiting in the emergency room. Dr. Stark got out to greet them. When he saw the little Zack with dots, he smiled.

- Greetings, Mr. Strife. How are you doing with the kids?

- Great, Doctor, great… And Sephiroth?

- Mmmm… Now that I see Zack, it's obvious he contracted the chickenpox. Unfortunately, if it's no harm for children, it may become deadly for adults. We'll keep him a few days to ensure he doesn't develop any complications.

- Can we see him?

- He's extremely contagious… But I can manage… come back tomorrow.

So they did. Angel and Zack had cried all night long because their daddy Sephy was missing, and they were eager to visit him. They put on some hospital blouses, hats and masks before Tammy let them in the isolation room. Sephiroth was lying in bed, warmly tucked under numerous blankets. His eyes were closed and his hair was glistening in the sun, an angel sleeping on his cloud. An IV had been inserted in his right arm, and the room was quiet, apart from the regular beeping of the cardiac monitor. Cloud lifted the twins on the bed, knowing that they hadn't slept much last night and it didn't took long before they nodded off. The blond sat on the chair near the bed, tenderly caressing Sephiroth's cheek. He woke up slowly.

- Morning, love…, Cloud whispered, How are you today?

- Morning, he slurred, Why are the kids sleeping on my bed?

- They cried all night long… you sound like a wreck, are you ok?

- Yeah… Feel like one too.

- Go back to sleep, my angel. Rest.

Sephiroth offered a weak smile as Cloud covered him up a little more, no noticing the crowd of cooing nurses spying through the door's window.

*******

Cloud and the kids went to visit Sephiroth once a day. Stunned by large amount of antibiotic and painkillers, the silver-haired man was barely able to do anything but sleeping. He had developed a severe pneumonia, but being treated early it wasn't a real threat. Four days later, his contagious state now passed, Dr. Stark gave him his leave. He had examined the twins, and Tammy had come to the Inn to see them again, saying that they were strong kids. They left the peaceful island in the afternoon, not too fast, and by the time they reached Cosmo Canyon, the sun was already gone and they decided to stay at Nanaki's for the night.

The next morning, after receiving some natural medicinal brews from the tail-flaming beast, they headed back for their home… But when they arrived, all they saw was  a dreadful vision.

End

Author's notes

OMG!!! What is this vision? What is happening? You'll see in the next chapter. Just a moment to warn you, though… I just found a job far away from home, and I'm moving, so I won't be able to update before a few weeks, don't worry, though, when I'll update, it will be a big one! I want to thank all of my reviewers, and please, write down to me your e-mail address, so I can send you something before I go! I love you all!


	14. Panic in Katailu

Panic in Katailu

The dragon looked at Cloud with wide eyes. He had stopped right in front of Mikko's shop, and a half of the village was already burning. The shopkeeper had taken Sephiroth and the twins to safety while the blond was killing the thing. He avoided the tail swap easily, unleashing a climhazzard that sliced the creature in two. Not even stopping he used his enemy skill materia to drown the fire with aqualung. Some houses were severely damaged, if not completely burnt.

The villagers came back from their hideout, some mourning dear ones and losses. Emily ran down the place with the twins who flew off her arms to throw themselves on their father, wailing and trembling. Strapping back Ultima weapon, Cloud tried to reassure Angel and Zack, with no avail.

- Cloud, Emily started, Mikko said he'll be back with Sephiroth in a while…

The blond nodded and took the way to his home with the kids. However he couldn't convince them to go to sleep.

- The monstew will eat ME!!!, cried Zack, I don wanna be eaten!!!!!!!!!!!

- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Cloud knew it was fruitless to explain again that he had killed the dragon, the kids were scared to death. He sat down on the couch and brought them on his lap, gently stroking their silver hair until they stopped crying. Tired by a long trip and a rather harsh encounter with a dragon they slipped off. The blond lay them on the couch, covering them carefully with a blanket. He stood up to hang his weapon and seeing the empty space where the Masamune were usually resting, he got suddenly worried and stood in front of the window, waiting for his lover to return. An hour later he saw Mikko dragging back Sephiroth home, a weird look on his face.

******

Cloud and Mikko looked over Sephiroth all night long while Emily babysat Angel and Zack. The silver-haired man had a high fever and was having some trouble to breath. Giving him his medicine on time and trying to cool him down, they worked hard to steady his state. The shopkeeper had called a doctor hours ago.

- Mr. Timi! How is my best student! I didn't know you were living in such a beautiful house!

- Dr. Stark, please, it's not my home, but a friend's… His kids are still sleeping… This way, please.

As they climbed the stairs they could hear someone coughing hard, and by the sound Dr. Stark could tell it was painful. Mikko explained all the symptoms and developments of the disease, what happened to the village, and the shock the patient received. They entered the bedroom, where Cloud was taking care of Sephiroth.

- Mr Strife… What happened?

- We just had the time to free the chocobos, the dragon swapped his tail toward the kids. Sephiroth took the blow at full force and was thrown into a tree… Dr Stark?!? You're Mikko's teacher?

The young shopkeeper smiled and together him and his teacher began examining Sephiroth for more serious injuries and traumas. Cloud meanwhile went downstairs to cook breakfast and phone Vincent, then Barret. Angel and Zack ate with appetite, already recovered from their fright of the last day, they went to see their sick father upstairs before leaving for the lake with Emily. The two men soon climbed down the stairs.

- Why don't you come back to the hospital to pass your tests? This town definitely needs a doctor, Mikko.

- But who will stay here? Emily can run the shop alone for a while, but Cloud can't stay alone with Seph sick and the twins…

- Don't worry about this, Cloud interrupted, I just called Vincent and Barret, they'll come down today…

- Mr. Strife, you should be very careful with Mr. Valentine for the next weeks. His state worsened. Just don't let him out of bed, give him his medicine, a lot of liquid and he must rest. Here, take this inhaler and use it if he cough too much. At anytime, if it's becoming worse again, take him to the Rocket Town clinic. Dr Josh is a friend of mine, just tell him to call me.

Cloud nodded and made his way back to his bedroom. Sephiroth was turning and tossing in the bed, searching for warmth. The blond slipped under the covers, gently embracing his lover who woke up.

- Shhhhh… Everything is fine, just sleep, 'k?

The silver-haired man snuggled closer and returned to a peaceful sleep.

******

He was trapped. Could not breath. Something was pinning him down. His children screamed in terror, Cloud limp on the ground. The fire that consumed all… the village, the houses and his soul. Thousand of people cursing him…

_The alien woman wrapped his tentacles around his neck and smiled cruelly…_

- _Useless puppet…_

*******

- No… no… JENOVA… no… Cloud… Cloud…

Zack stirred, woken by his father's raving.

- Daddy?, he asked sleepily, Daddy Cwoud… Shephy 's waving again…

- Is he tossing?

- Yeah…

Cloud gently dislodged himself from Angel and switched place with Zack. He shook his mate a little, waking him from his nightmare. The silver-haired man bolted upright, eyes wide open, searching frantically what could have woken him. Cloud started to massage his shoulders, lulling him back to calm. Sephiroth sagged against those warm hands, he sighed contentedly, rubbing his cheek on Cloud's neck.

- Better, now?

- Mmmm…Yeah… Don't leave me alone…

- I'm not, don't worry. Do you want something?

- Warmth…

Cloud smirked and slipped next to his lover, rubbing his back gently, noticing that Sephiroth's fever was down. He covered Angel and Zack before snuggling comfortably under the blankets, lulled back to sleep by the low purring sound of his mate.

******

- What is doing Cloud anyway? He should be down by this time…

Marlene, Angel and Zack giggled as Elmyra glared at him. The kids finished their breakfast and went to play outside. Barret grumbled as his wife gave him his coffee.

- Zack said he was tired, I'll go wake him up.

It was still dark in the master's bedroom. Cloud was indeed still sleeping, sprawled on his back, Sephiroth's head resting peacefully on his chest. Carefully she shook Cloud a little, leaving Sephiroth to his rest. The silver-haired man grunted and rolled to the other end of the bed as Cloud gently dislodged him. The blond followed Elmyra to the kitchen, where he waved Barret sleepily.

They ate their breakfast in silence after what they left to work some things out in the woods. The week had been peaceful, Sephiroth seemed to recover and the wood supplies for the winter were almost up. Elmyra sat in the chair near the bed and resumed her knitting. Nothing warned them when the ground shook violently, releasing a dark green substance on the ground, surrounding the kids. It started by attacking their wings, so that way they couldn't escape. Cloud and Barret heard their distress calls, Sephiroth and Elmyra too, they all ran to see what was happening.

- Marlene!

- My babies! Zack! Angel!

Cloud didn't think more and dived into the green pool to his children, using the Ultima weapon to free them of the green goo stuck to their wings.

- Go! Fly to daddy Sephy! Quick! Marlene, hop on my back!

The little girl obeyed and climbed on his uncle Cloud's back, who swam back to the shore. Barret quickly took his daughter and helped him to his feet.

- Cloud! Barret! Behind me!

Sephiroth had already his wings wide open, protecting Elmyra and the children. Barret succeeded in reaching them on time, but Cloud was tackled down by a dark green wave. He held back his Holy Aura, not wanting to hurt Cloud. Suddenly, a red light surrounded the blond. Everyone expected an Omnislash… and when two golden wings sprouted from his back, everyone gasped and Sephiroth fell on the ground, whispering tenderly that he haven't saw something so beautiful in all his life. Cloud's blue eyes turned to a deep aquamarine and he took off, hovering above the threatening pool, chanting some strange verses. Arms turned up toward the sky, he looked down one last time.

- Celestial Winds!

The clouds parted and a golden ray of energy travelled down to his open arms. Cloud brought them together, fists closed and the energy was propelled toward the pool, which returned into the depths of the Planet. The blond angel flapped his wings to get down, but due to the novelty of the thing, he swayed and began to fall, but was caught by Sephiroth, Angel and Zack. When they lay him on the ground, he was sleeping deeply. Barret, Marlene and Elmyra came to join them.

- What the hell was that anyway? Shouted Barret

-     I don't know, and I don't /want/ to know…

- Daddy Shephy? Why you nevew told us daddy Cwoud had wings?

- Because I didn't know, Angel, I never saw him with wings before…

- Why Cwoud don wake up?

- He's tired, dearies, don't wake up your daddy… By the way… You look better today, Sephiroth.

- I feel better, too Elmyra, thanks for your help.

- Dad, can we go to Costa del Sol before going back home? I wanna go swim!

- Well… What do you think, Elmyra?

- That's a good idea.

- Let's get Cloud to bed and I'll call Cid to take you there.

******

So the same day Barret and Elmyra left for Costa del Sol. After dinner, Sephiroth put the kids to bed and joined his lover under the covers for the night.

- My beautiful Cloud… how could you hide those magnificent wings from me?

- I don't know… I didn't know myself… Sephy…

Cloud purred as he felt a warm hand on his chest, teasing the tender flesh of his nipples, and kissed his way to Sephiroth's ear to whisper his needs. To what the silver-haired man answered by a fierce kiss and a more direct use of his hands, cupping the growing member and stroking it a few times. Cloud let him, anyway he was too tired to play the seme tonight…

Life continued as it always had before… Until Cloud woke up one morning, two weeks later, sick as hell. Sephiroth immediately called Mikko, who was back from Mideel with his medicine diploma. The doctor arrived with his wife, Emily, to take care of the twins. After examination, and a blood sample, he gave Cloud some pills and told him to relax, it was probably stress or something like that.

- Poow daddy Cwoud…

- Yeah, it's not funny. Go see him and try to cheer him up…

The phone interrupted him.

- Mikko? ……… Yeah…… Okay……… Sit down? Ok, ok……… Yeah, yeah… I'm going to tell him he's… WHAT? STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO TELL HIM THAT HE'S PREGNANT AGAIN!?!…………… You're right… sorry, I'm a little nervous right now, oh &%?& I'll call you back later!

Cloud was at the end of the staircase, eyes wide open and pale as a sheet. Sephiroth hurriedly guided him to the couch to lie him down. Zack came closer to his father and patted his air gently.

- It's a bad thing pregeant, daddy Shephy?

- No, no, it' not… It's just unusual, for Cloud, I mean, for men to get pregnant.

- So what does it means? asked Angel.

- It means that daddy Cloud and I will have another baby, a sister or a brother for you.

- Nnnggh…

- Cwoud will have a baby? Where is it?

- The same place you were before you were born, Zack, right here, Sephiroth answered, pointing Cloud's belly

- Seph… Seph, I'm going to throw up…

Sephiroth and the kids reared back and Cloud ran all the way to the bathroom, shutting close the door behind him. Sephiroth sighed and went to the kitchen with the kids.

- Okay, who want to help daddy Sephy to make ginger cookies?

End

Author's note

I'm very sorry about the delay… I'm in my new home, but cannot get my new internet connection to work!!! Grrrrr… but my friend got a pc and a connection that works… Again sorry for the delay! I love you all! Next chapter: The true nature of Vincent Valentine.


	15. The true nature of Vincent Valentine

The true nature of Vincent Valentine

Cid woke up in the middle of the night, just in time to see Vincent leave quietly the room, Death Penalty in hand. The pilot propped himself on his elbows and sighed, he was so tired of this…

- Going out to hunt again, Vinny?

Vincent stopped abruptly and turned his gaze toward his spouse. Cid startled, his blood red irises were glowing with hunger. The vampire nodded and turned his back, but something kept him from moving out. Cid closed the drawer of the small bedside table, holding out a little bottle in his hand.

- You're sure you want to do this?, asked Vincent

- Hell Vinny, I can't stand to see you go hunt anymore… One day, you're not going to come back… and I'll be damned if I do nothing about it!

- But you'll…

- Suffer, I know… And change a little, too, be marked and all… I don't give a damn about it! It lasted too long already!, Cid growled, My body may change, but my heart won't, Vincent… I've weighed it all… I want to be only yours, forever…

Cid was cut short by a finger on his lips. Vincent took the bottle from his hands, spreading some of the liquid at the base of his neck. Slowly, tenderly, he licked some of it and then pierced the skin, following his instincts to reach the vein while Cid was drinking the rest of the mysterious liquid. The vampire stopped when he had enough and bit a finger he brought to his lover's lips.

- By drinking this, you'll become mine, you'll be linked to me, marked by me. However, it will not make you a vampire, I can't give birth to another of my kind, but it'll make you live longer. Once in a year we'll have to go hunt together, perpetuating the unholy ritual… Mixing the bloods will hurt, but it's by the hurting you'll wake up stronger… Cid Highwind… You're mine…

Entranced by the sweet voice of his Vampire, the Companion drank the blood offered. His body reacted immediately and he jerked forward, choking and coughing hard. He fell dully on the bed, trembling, and curled into a tight ball. The last thing he'll remember would be Vincent pulling him into his lap.

******

Some weeks later

The snow had covered Rocket Town, announcing the end of another year. Cid and Vincent were already waiting for the first guests to arrive, and they happen to be no other than Cloud, Sephiroth and their kids, who stayed out to play in the snow.

- Oh my god… So big already? Exclaimed Vincent, You look so tired… Do you want to sleep a little before diner?

The blond nodded as Vincent helped him with his winter coat. He refused the guest's bedroom, saying that his back hurt too much to sleep on a bed. The ex-Turk guided him to his small studio, where they had stored a few cumbersome furniture like Cid's armchair. Cloud sank in the chair and fell immediately asleep.

- &%&* he /is/ tired… There, plug that in and wrap it around his shoulders, that way he won't get cold.

Vincent nodded and did as he was told. The two slowly got out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them. Few hours later everyone was there, soft music filling the house, Vincent, Sephiroth and Yuffie preparing the diner. Angel, Zack, Marlene, Zephyr and Star were running through the house, well Zephyr was mostly crawling. Night Vision sat near his master and his lover, the three of them had become inseparables. Everyone was laughing and celebrating the new year, celebrating also the upcoming brother or sister for Angel and Zack.

- Where is he? Sephiroth is here, so where is Cloud?, asked Elena, catching her daughter to wipe away some dirt of her face.

- Cid said he's sleeping in the studio since he arrived, answered Reeve, So be two good Turks and don't go disturb him, 'k?

Elena and Tifa 'humph'ed. Zephyr was lost for a second by his mother Tifa, and the small toddler find his way to the studio. He pushed the door open and lifted himself on his little feet, going straight for the welcoming warmth radiating from the armchair. Slowly, he walked to it and grasped the blanket, startling the sleeping figure.

- Mmm? Oh! Hi Zephyr… Wanna sleep with uncle Cloud?

He helped the young Shinra up on the chair and the child yawned, snuggling closer to get warmth. Cloud pulled back up the electric blanket over both of them and fell asleep too, an arm wrapped protectively around the small bundle next to him.

******

- Kids! Diner is ready!

Four little ones passed in front of Tifa. The chocolate brown haired fighter got suddenly worried when her toddler didn't appeared, so she asked Marlene where he went. The little girl hadn't the time to answer that a messy shock of blond hair carrying a sleepy brown-haired boy entered the kitchen. He gave back Zephyr to his mother.

- Cloud! How are you? Vincent told us you were very tired… Zephyr didn't wake you up?

- No, no… I'm better, now…, he said, stretching like a cat, In fact, I'm better but I'm hungry…

Cloud's eyes widened for a second, and then he smiled softly. Tifa put a hand on his belly to feel the baby move, but only succeeded in tickling Cloud.

- Ha ha ha ha haha!!! Stooop ! Tif…

She continued until he couldn't stand on his legs. Cloud wheezed and quickly buckled up his kimono, fearing another tickle attack from the kids, he knew Angel and Zack were pretty good at that. The kids ate quickly and left, Vincent and Sephiroth setting the table for the main dish. Many hours later, after the kids were put to sleep, the New Year party truly began, and the now traditional poker game between Reno, Rude, Cid and Barret too. Cloud was surrounded by the girls, Sephiroth, Vincent and Tseng were chatting while the others watched as Reno was putting down his full house. Music and laughter were filling the house, and after few drinks, Cloud excused himself and returned in the studio for the night. Rufus did the same, with the alcohol he couldn't walk correctly, so he climbed the stairs to go to sleep. He trudged to the room he shared with Tifa, but when he opened the door, he realised he was in the kid's room. He forgot to close completely the door and walked to his bed, where he slumped and fell asleep.

Angel and Zack took the opportunity and crawled out, making their way to the studio. By seeing two little silver-haired child toddle freely in the house, Rude called over Sephiroth, who caught them before they could get inside and wake up their daddy.

- What are you doing up so late?

- I don wanna sweep! Zack whined before sprinting off into Cid's arms

- 'm cold…

- So you want to sleep with Cloud?, asked softly Sephiroth

Angel nodded sleepily so his father installed him cosily against Cloud, and pulled up the warm blanket over them both. In a matter of second the small kid was sleeping deeply, all warmed up. Cid then handed back the little Zack, who as soon as he was in his father's arms, sighed and clutched his little blanky. Sephiroth took the child on the rocking chair in the middle of the living room and rocked his child. Zack brought his wings in his back, and swiftly they disappeared. Lulled back to sleep by the reassuring sound of a heartbeat, he fell asleep. Vincent came closer and spread a blanket over the sleeping child.

- Is he okay?, he whispered

- Yeah… They do this when they don't feel safe… I think I'll go to sleep too, do you mind…

- I'll send Cid with your bedding in a few, just go and make sure to check on Cloud, I'm fearing he might catch the flu with all those kids running around…

Sephiroth nodded and cradled Zack in his arms and went into the studio. Reno looked at Night Vision.

- That was sickeningly /cute/, don't you think?

The dog tilted his head and mewled, while everyone else laughed. It just described well the scene… However, if Vincent was right about the risk of catching the flu, he wasn't right on the person who was the most susceptible to it… because it happens to be him. Poor Vinny had to pass the next days in bed with a runny nose and a headache as big as the Highwind. All the guests had left in a hurry, not wanting to catch anything. Cid wasted no time and as soon as everyone was gone, he went back to his vampire's bedside and held out his wrist to Vincent. The dark-haired man bit and drank a little, lapping the wound to close it and sank back in his pillows. Cid frowned.

- Only that? But you called me for… Oh, okay. You don't want the hunger to wale you up. Sorry.

Cid smiled at the last telepathic comment and let the vampire to his sleep, turning his now violet irises to the windows, watching the snow engulfing the remnants of the launching pad of his rocket. _Space… I wanna go back into space…_

_- We will go back if you want, love…_

******

Winter passed lazily as always. Cloud's due date was approaching, they all sensed it, and when the first spring days came, another miracle was about to happen…

End

Author's notes

OWWWIE!!! O_o it hurts! Stop throwing me such heavy things! *kicks out a microwave, two toasters and an old, worn out ribbon printer* I promise I'll do quicker for the updates… I should have my own connection in two weeks… OUCH!!! A CACTUS?!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? *Remember to announce next chapter* !!! Next chapter: History lessons.


	16. A new miracle

A new miracle

Sephiroth cracked an eye open and looked at the clock. 3:45 am. He turned to look at Cloud and was surprised to find him sitting at the edge of the bed. The blond had his back turned to him and he was rubbing his tummy. Suddenly he tensed and began to pant heavily, Sephiroth knew what he had to do. He got up and wrapped a blanket around his mate's shoulders.

- C'mon, Cloud, breath…

After a while Cloud relaxed and sagged into Sephiroth's arms.

- He's ready to come out?

- Yeah…

- I'll call Cid and Mikko right away. Just lie down and let me take care of the things, okay?

The blond nodded and did as he was told, concentring on his breathing and easing the pain as much as he could. Sephiroth helped him to dress properly and carried him on the couch with a backpack full of clothing for him and the kids. Few minutes later Mikko arrived, to look over Cloud while his transport to Mideel. Angel and Zack packed their blankies and followed their daddies to the Highwind, and about half an hour after Cloud had woken up, they were on their way for Mideel.

Mikko had called Dr. Stark, so he was waiting for them in the emergency room. Sephiroth lay Cloud on a stretcher and gestured to Vincent to go with him.

- I can't leave Angel and Zack… They'll worry too much. Go, Vincent, and bring me good news.

- Why did they take daddy Cwoud away?

- I wanna go with daddy Cwoud!

- No, only Vampy is going with daddy Cloud. We have to wait. The doctors will make the baby come out.

- That's why daddy Cwoud huwt?

- Yeah. The baby wants to come out, but he can't because men aren't fit to make babies come out. And that's why the doctors are taking him away for a while. Now come with me, we'll wait to see your smaller brother or sister…

*******

Few hours later

Sephiroth was pacing the room since an hour now. The kids were drawing quietly and Cid was trying not to go crazy. Finally he grabbed the silver-haired man by the shoulders and sat him on a chair.

- Now, you're sitting down! You're driving me nuts!

And just then Vincent and a nurse got through the double doors with a small squalling bundle. He almost didn't hear the nurse telling him it was a boy and when he picked him up, he immediately calmed down and opened his garnet eyes to gaze sleepily at his father. The newborn child grasped a lock of silver hair and cooed, snuggling closer to get warm. Sephiroth held him tenderly, passing a hand into his smooth spiky-gold hair.

- They tuwned daddy into a baby!!!, squealed Zack

- Why does he have wed eyes, daddy Shephy?

- I guess originally your daddy had my eyes, answered Vincent, but with Hojo pumping a lot of Mako into him made his eyes turn green…

- Give him back to me, I have to dress him up, interrupted the nurse, you can go see your spouse in room 342.

- Cid, go with the kids, I have to talk with my son…

Cid took Angel and Zack and followed the nurse out of the waiting room. Vincent smiled, embracing his own child. The two of them never expressed it aloud, but even with Lucrecia's confession, the fact that Sephiroth did not show any physical similarities with Vincent was telling there were possibilities that Hojo could be his father… However, the truth held by those red eyes was soothing two suffering souls. Sephiroth let himself being rocked back and forth.

- I'm so glad, Vincent started, maybe Hojo's doing protected you even more than we'd think… I don't know what he would have done if he discovered you had red eyes at birth…

*******

- Sky… Shhh… Stop crying, you'll wake up daddy… Here, better, now?

Sky cooed and Sephiroth smiled, lifting up the little child to rock him in his arms. The baby twitched his golden wings and yawned, returning to a peaceful sleep. The silver-haired man lay his son gently in his cradle and covered him before leaving the room quietly, joining back his lover in the bed. Cloud sneezed twice and grabbed a Kleenex.

- Whad was id dhis dime?

- His diaper.

- Oh… And did he had a… a… tchoo!

His sentence died in his throat as a coughing fit started. The blond sank back in his pillows and accepted the pills Sephiroth gave him. The silver-haired man wrapped his arms around Cloud to cuddle, trying to soothe him a little. Finally, he put a hand on his forehead and frowned, finding it a little too hot to his liking.

- Stop worrying about him, he said, and think about you. You need rest, sleep, love, I'll handle the kids.

- Bud…

- No 'buts'. We will go visit Tifa and Rufus in Rocket Town tomorrow and you'll take that time to recover, that's final.

Cloud gave up and snuggled closer. He barely felt a light kiss on his cheek before slipping away into sleep. The next morning, Sephiroth prepared the children and went to Rocket Town, leaving a note on the bedside table. He let his lover sleep, only kissed his forehead before going. He had started the fire to keep the house warm, with the first cold winds of October already blowing outside, he didn't want Cloud to feel worse. When he came back, though, the fire was dead and the lights out. He put Sky on the ground and the baby crawled to his park to play with Angel and Zack not far behind.

- Cloud? We're back… Are you awake? He called.

When he didn't get any answer he climbed the stairs to find his mate. He was muffled in the covers and he was looking like he hadn't wake up at all. He checked again his temperature before going back down to prepare diner. He called Angel and Zack over and settled Sky in his highchair.

- C'mon, Sky, open up for the Highwind!

The baby giggled and munched his mashed carrots. After he finished feeding him, Sephiroth placed him in his park, returning in the kitchen to heat some soup for Cloud and do the dishes.

- Zack, Angel, could you go up and wake up your daddy? Tell him I'll bring him something to eat.

- Is he bettew, now?, asked Zack.

- Yeah, his fever's down. Now go wake him up, it's almost ready.

The twins ran upstairs and got on the bed, gently shaking their father. Cloud's blue eyes opened a little and he groaned in protest. Angel took his hand and rub it while Zack patted his hair. The blond smiled sleepily to his children.

- Where is Sky?, he croaked

- Right here, Sephiroth answered, a tray in an hand and the baby in the other.

The small toddler giggled and crawled on the bed to his daddy Cloud, who welcomed him with wide arms. Sky gave his father a wet kiss on his cheek before going straight into Zack's arms to retrieve his pacifier. Sephiroth chuckled and lay down gently the tray in Cloud's lap. Then Angel and Zack proceeded to tell the story of the day and so they chatted a while before little Sky let out an exhausted yawn and curled on himself to sleep.

- It's late, stated Sephiroth, go brush your teeth while I put to sleep your brother and I'll go tuck you in, okay?

The twins nodded and trotted down to the bathroom. Sephiroth picked up the sleeping child and winked to Cloud.

- I have something for you, wait for me…

When he came back, about half an hour later, he had a small bottle in his hands. He corked the bottle, gesturing to Cloud to turn on his belly, and spread some of the vanilla oil on his back, massaging his stiff muscles. Cloud purred and melted in the bed, Sephiroth's hands working on him always had this effect and he relaxed, soft moans turning into more even breaths. After he was sure the blond was asleep, Sephiroth stopped his massage and slipped next to him, bringing him close enough to hear him breath, humming a soft lullaby to himself. _I could not be happier… I love you, Cloud…_ was all he thought when he kissed his forehead and fell asleep too.

End

Author's note

I'm telling you, sorry, I announced the wrong chapter. History lesson is supposed to be the last chapter of this fic… I'm so sad to tell you all that the end is near, but every story must have an end! I don't know what the next chapter's title will be, but I plan on writing an another before the last one. Stay tuned!


	17. Sky's sorrow

Sky's sorrow

The blond toddler clutched his yellow blanket, looking at his two brothers who were playing 'kill the dragon'. Angel handed him a pair of black socks and smiled.

- Wanna be the dwagon?

Sky looked up at Angel, shaking his head. The silver-haired child shrugged, but all of a sudden, his brother's eyes widened, he flopped to the ground and after few hiccups he started an all-out wailing. The twins looked at each other and Zack bolted off to the kitchen to find his daddies, but they were already moving out to see what was going on. Sephiroth scooped the child in his arms.

- What happened?, asked Cloud, Did you two hurt him?

- No! Angel asked him if he wanted to be the dwagon, and then he stawted cwying!

Angel was flying near his daddy Sephy, trying to apologize.

- Sky… 'm sowwy… 'm sowwy… please, don't cwy…

- Cloud, it's been a week he's like that…, Sephiroth answered, putting a hand on the 2 year-old's forehead, He's having a little fever. Shhh… Shhh… C'mon my baby, daddy will give you some milk and you'll get better…

Sky sniffled and sagged in Sephiroth's arms, sobbing quietly. The silver-haired man prepared a little milk bottle and added a liquid medicine before giving it to his son. He sat down in his armchair while the child suckled the milk. Zack and Angel brought to their brother his stuffed mog. Sephiroth smiled and started to hum a lullaby, rocking his baby to sleep. Cloud left for the kitchen with the twins, returning to the preparation of the diner.

******

Cid and Vincent arrived in the late afternoon, covered in snow but on time for diner. The cold weather was forbidding them to leave at night, so they decided to stay for the night. Sky was still asleep, and nothing seemed to disturb him. After few hours, Cloud and Sephiroth put the twins to sleep too, before joining the vampire and his companion in the kitchen for a long poker game. They played and chatted until late that night, around a good Wutaian sake bottle, until Cloud couldn't take anymore and waved his goodnight, trying to climb up the stairs to go to bed. Sephiroth followed, almost as much drunk as his mate and as soon as they passed the doorframe of their bedroom, they fell in each other's arms, kissing and groping, but by touching the bed, the two of them were way too drunk to even think about continuing this, so they fell into oblivion.

Cid and Vincent did the same and slipped under the covers to get some sleep before the return trip to Rocket Town. But in the early morning, a powerful sound woke up Vincent. Being used to Cid's snoring, he cut off this possibility and opened his eyes, waking up his senses and realised it was a kid's wailing that was causing all the commotion. He got up and left his bedroom to find Cloud rocking Sky in the living room. The child was screaming and crying out loud, clutching his blanky and his daddy in attempt to be shield from the pain.

- Cloud? What's the matters?, he asked sleepily.

- I… I don't know… He's been grumpy all week long, he did a little fever yesterday and now, he simply refuse to sleep… I think he's hurt or something, but he can't show me where…

- Daddy?

Cloud looked up to see little Zack coming downstairs with Sky's little mog.

- Zack?

- Maybe Sky's eaws huwt…

- Why do you say that?

- Because when Angel asked him if he wanted to be the dwagon, he did this, and then that and put his hands thewe.

The child shook his head, sat down on the ground and mimicked his younger brother's actions, putting his hands over his ears. Cloud's eyes widened and he looked at his squalling son in disbelief.

- Oh no… My poor little baby… Why didn't I see this earlier?

Just then Cid, Sephiroth and Angel wearily made their way to the living room to see what was going on. Sky was crying louder and everything Cloud was doing turned out to fail. Finally, he just gave up.

- Seph, call Mikko and tell him I'll arrive in a few with Sky…

- Wait, wait, wait…, said Cid all of a sudden, You pokey-head thinks about leaving in the middle of the night, in the cold with a sick baby on your hands alone? Since he got me awake, I'm going with you.

With that he retrieved his Venus Gospel, got some warm clothes and went out with Cloud to the doctor's clinic. Sephiroth hanged down the phone.

- Now, what are we going to do?, asked Vincent.

- I think… *yawn* I think we better go back to sleep…

- Daddy…

- All right, all right, come sleep with me… As long as you don't kick me out of the bed…

Vincent smiled to his son and disappeared in his room while Sephiroth was taking care of the twins. About an hour later Cloud and Cid were back with Sky, who, thanks to the Gods, was asleep again. Cid went back to Vincent and Cloud put the baby next to him and his brothers before slipping away in dreamland.

********

Little Sky recovered from his ear infection in three days, to the joy of their parents. Time followed his course, the kids grew up, Cloud and Sephiroth taught them how to use a sword and how to use their limit breaks. The first tries were awkward, and not very powerful, but with time, those first steps would turned out to be the most important… For the future of the Planet.

End

So sorry for the delay… Really, sorry, all of you… But I was kinda sick last week, you know, gastroenteritis, real fun, believe me… Again, I'm sorry for the delay…


	18. Destiny

Destiny

Years passed. The world healed, Mako wasn't as common as it used to be, and materia was rarer. At the age of eight, Angel, Zack and Sky learned how to wield a sword. Cloud and Sephiroth taught them all they knew, and at the ages of 15 and 12, the kids were already powerful warriors. Finally, one day, after years with their parents, they decided to join the Shinra army. Cloud and Sephiroth let them go, Angel and Sky wanted to become first class and Zack was looking for a place into the scientific department (he promised to his dads that he won't conduct experiments like that freak, Hojo). The two parents were now alone, as it was at the beginning.

- My babies are gone…, whispered Cloud.

Sephiroth stopped what he was doing. He knew too well where it was going.

- Cloud…

- Yeah, I know… No more Mako, no baby… A year, Seph, it's been a year we didn't see them… Gods I wish I could have another one…

- We could always do as if we were trying, added Sephiroth with a wink, after all, the kids aren't going to barge in, Angel told me their permission was next month.

The blond smiled tenderly as he buried himself in those welcoming arms.

- All right. Make me forget, and take me to heaven…

The silver-haired angel didn't lose a second, he scooped Cloud in his arms and went right into their bedroom.

*******

- How did you manage to advance our permission?, asked Zack.

- Oh, simple, answered Sky, I just told them that I wanted to, right, Angel? Angel?

The blond turned to look at his brother, as did Zack, and the two soon realized that something was wrong. Zack took immediately charge of the situation and unzipped his brother's shirt.

- Hey, Numi! Stop the truck would you? Angel, you know what Seph always told to Cloud when…

- Uagh…

Sky opened the door of the truck and walked back to his twins brothers, Zack trying to cool down his flushed patient.

- So, what does he have, Doctor Valentine?

- Well, General Strife, I think General Valentine is motion sick… Yaaa!!! Quick, help me to get him out!!!

Angel was taken out quickly while Numi was laughing his head off. The shaky General calmed down after few minutes. Zack examined him to make sure he wasn't hurt or really sick and then he and Sky got back up in the truck, but since there wasn't any more place on the front, Angel was forced to lie down between his brothers.

- C'mon Numi!, shouted Sky, Stop laughing at your Commanding Officer and ride us home, and quick, that's an order!

- Yes, sir!

Angel groaned as the truck started again and his twin patted his hair gently. After another hour of travel, and three more stops, Numi stopped in Katailu's square. The three brothers got out and took their belongings, but before moving out for their home, they stopped at the shop. Emily was at the counter and when she recognized Sky, she went totally frantic.

- Cloud? You look… Wait a minute… SKY?!? Sky is that you?!? Oh my god you grew up so much! Are your brothers with you?

- Yeah, 'mily, outside, but Angel needs some motion sickness pills, Zack said…

- Forget what I said!, suddenly shouted Zack, he needs a place to lie down, and quick!

Emily turned and went into the small clinic where Mikko was working.

- Mikko! Can you take in Angel for a while? His brothers are saying he's feeling sick and he needs to lie down for a couple of minutes…

- Angel? Angel like Cloud's Angel?, the doctor asked in disbelief, They're back? Sure, sure, bring him in!

Sky and Zack entered, supporting a very green Angel, took off his upper clothes and settled him on the examination table. Mikko immediately put a damp washcloth on his forehead and closed the lights.

- You're not moving anymore, Angel. Take it slow, close your eyes and relax, he said, turning to the other two, It reminds me… few months ago… Cid convinced your father to ride his new model of Valrider…

Sky and Zack's eyes went wide as saucers.

- Yeah, and when he came back he looked almost like this. But he was shaking a lot more. I think he didn't like the ride… And what are you becoming?

*******

When they got out of the small clinic, it was already dark, and the rain had begun to fall on the village. The three young men ran all the way to their house, where they barged in, startling the bejesus out of the two figures snuggled in a warm blanket near the fire. They immediately reached for their swords.

- Good to see you, too…, said Zack, Sorry to barge in like that, but it's…

Cloud and Sephiroth dropped their swords as the realisation kicked in. Fathers and sons embraced and the younger ones were dragged to the bathroom to change. After the obligatory family reunion, Sephiroth cooked a quick lunch and Cloud was proud to hear that two of his kids were already Generals and the other was almost the best doctor in all the military complex. They talked until late that night, all around the table, and for the occasion Sephiroth opened a rare bottle of Wutai's finest sake. After few drinks, Cloud and Zack were dozing off on the table, what made Sephiroth laugh a lot, he knew how much the SOLDIER Zack Hoecken was able to take /before/ dozing off like that. With Sky and Angel's help, Sephiroth managed to take the two in their bed.

- Good night, you two, and sleep well. Cloud and I missed you a lot.

Angel smiled and entered his bedroom. Sky stayed in the hall and after few seconds he slipped in his father's arms again. Sephiroth did nothing more than holding him and rocking him a little, he knew too well his baby.

- Welcome home, my little baby… You can relax, now, you're safe here…

The silver-haired man reassured his child, rubbing his back and few seconds later, he carried his sleeping son in his bed, taking care of not misplace his wings.

*******

The next morning, with a headache as big as the house, Cloud woke up beside his beloved. He went into the bathroom to take some aspirin before returning to bed. To his surprise, Sephiroth was awake and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his nose into his soft spiky hair. Cloud sighed, turning over to gaze lovingly in those two emeralds and lovingly he returned the embrace. He let his head fall on the man's shoulder, rubbing tenderly his cheek against the smooth skin.

- Better love? Or do you need something else?, asked Sephiroth

- Mmm… Need sum lovin'…

- Sounds good…

Sephiroth bent down and kissed Cloud, rolling on top of him. The blond moaned and slipped his hands under his lover's boxers, sliding them down. The silver-haired man grabbed the lubricant left on the nightstand and started to prepare his lover. Cloud began to hiss and arch as Sephiroth pleasured him, licking and suckling a weak spot on his neck. Slowly, he pushed himself into Cloud and began to thrust. The blond fell back into his pillows, silver hair forming a shining halo around him. They kissed each other, devouring lips as they were making love. Neither of them heard the door open and close hurriedly, both were too entranced by their sense to notice. Cloud moaned louder and louder as Sephiroth increased the pace, and with swift, hard thrust he send them both over the edge. They kissed again, both panting heavily, their vision still blurred by the orgasm. Cloud pouted when Sephiroth pulled out and he snuggled closer. Sephiroth smiled and turned his gaze toward the door. His eyes widened and he turned red.

- You think the kids saw all of this? He asked, pointing the unclosed door

A very crimson Cloud ducked under the covers…

******

Sporadically, Angel, Sky and Zack managed to come back to see their fathers. Fifty years passed, and after a nasty war involving two sides of the Shinra, when Reeve died, they all left the military. Cloud and Sephiroth, bored out of their minds, had decided to open a small swordsman school, they called 'Garden'. Many years passed, soon the Garden grew up, Angel and Sky became teachers in their father's school, while Zack continued to practice medicine in Kalm's hospital, Midgar being completely destroyed by the previous war. However after two hundred years of peace, the first Sorceress war exploded, Katailu was completely destroyed, but with Cid's technology the school managed to take off and became a floating island. This war took a lot out of Angel and Sky, the younger one lost an eye in the battle to protect Katailu, but Zack managed to heal him and only a scar remained. Cloud and Sephiroth retired themselves of swordsmanship a while after the war, leaving Vincent to teach how to use his invention, the Gunblade. They decided to settle down in Esthar, were originally the city of Midgar was standing, in a Mansion near the Presidential Palace.

The world itself had changed from the attack of the first Sorceress and the healing process of the Planet itself. People died too. Only the Turks remained, but Reno had been killed not so long ago, leaving Tseng and Rude alone. Elena had died too, but only because her time was over. They were still seeing each other, but in rare occasions. Life was taking another turn when during a storm Cid came back deadly wounded, saying that Vincent was dead. Sky was there, and he called to his brother, but the time Zack arrived, it was already over, the pilot had passed away in Cloud's arms. They searched for Vincent's body a week or so, but they only found his golden claw. They buried them in the garden behind the house. And few years later a third tombstone had appeared.

******

- I'm home! God, it's sure raining hard… Father?

Zack searched the house for his father, but couldn't find him anywhere. He passed in front of the courtyard door, fearing that he could be out to his resting place in this weather… And then he saw him, grieving on the third tombstone… _Six months… and he became a shadow…_ The silver-haired man seemed to be unaware of the cold rain, so Zack stepped outside and brought back his father inside. Sephiroth walked away from him, lost in his thoughts. Zack looked at him, he had changed so much, his hair was darker, he'd lost body mass, he was slowly letting himself die. The doctor in him sighed, he had seen this too much in his life already, and it always hurt, but still he went into the bathroom to get a towel and began to dry his father. In the process he put a hand on his forehead and tears made their way down his cheeks. He was burning up.

- Dad…

Sephiroth nodded gravely before letting his head fall on his son's shoulder to weep. Zack embraced him tenderly, he knew it was bound to happen. His heart aching, he grabbed the phone and called an ambulance.

End

Author's notes

O_o… The end is near, but don't worry! I'll continue to write! The prequel is coming!


	19. History Lessons

History Lesson

The figure on the bed stirred and Zack sighed. He checked again all the tubes and monitors before passing a hand into that always so smooth silver hair and leave, eyes bleary. Sephiroth woke up and shivered.

Morning was cold, as it always been in the last six months. Half of a year of pure torture, his body rebelling against all, his mind crying out for Cloud to come back… But he was gone, and was waiting…

******

Cloud came down for breakfast. Since few weeks, he was eating less, seemed to weaken as his skin had taken a more pale shade. Zack had examined him, but he couldn't tell what was wrong with him. Today he looked better, though, and he started rummaging through the kitchen to make himself a good meal. Sephiroth looked over his newspaper for a while and smiled.

- _Feeling better today, love?_

_Cloud smiled back and nodded, his beautiful golden hair cascading around his neck._

- _Yeah… Sephy, do you know if Zack is back from the hospital?_

- _Yes he is, Angel and Sky are back from the Garden, too. It's been a while now that we have been all together…_

- _Hi you two!_

_Sky, the exact copy of Cloud, waved joyfully and went to sit in the kitchen, followed by Sephiroth. The silver-haired man ruffed his son's locks and sat down too, wondering what they'll eat this morning. The blond sniffed the air and licked his lips._

- _Mmm! Oatmeal! Will you put some apple chunks in it?_

- _That's an idea… I used to make a lot of that when you were younger… Sephy, would you please prepare some apples? I-I… My arm feels numb all of a sudden…_

_Cloud's face paled in a second and he gasped, all happen so fast… Angel and Zack were in the staircase and saw their father fall in the kitchen, the time Zack reached them, Sephiroth had begun the CPR manoeuvres. He brushed his father away and relieved him._

- _Sky! Go get the Lightning materia!_

_The blond bolted off and Angel came back as Cloud coughed. Sephiroth was taken by his son, who bring him in the living room. The silver-haired man was shaking all over._

- _He's gonna be alright, dad, Zack is the best, you know that… An ambulance is already on the way…_

- _Dad! Cloud's conscious! He wants to see you!_

- _Unngh… Seph…_

_Sephiroth kneeled down and took Cloud in his arms while his body was racked by tremors. The great warrior could sense the life of his mate quickly escaping him, so he held him closer, in a vain attempt to save him. Cloud managed a smile and sagged in those arms._

- _I love you… Sephiroth…_

- _No… Don't leave me… Cloud… Cloud!_

_And Cloud closed his eyes forever. Angel and Sky came closer as Sephiroth cradled his lover's body, crying his eyes out. Zack was crying, too, and when the medics showed up he shook his head gravely. Nothing could be done, his father was dead. Sephiroth managed to give up on Cloud's body and handed him over to the medics. He wasn't able to stand up, his child gathered around him. He knew that Cloud would come back for him… All he had to do was to wait. The blackness took him out and he collapsed._

******

Sephiroth turned his gaze toward the window. Snow had begun to fall on Esthar, the world had changed so much, the small sword school they had opened under the name 'Garden' grew up to three huge Universities. Now they were forming SeeDs, the best fighters of the world, using Vincent's invention, the Gunblade. The vampire and his companion had died several years before when Vincent, during a hunt, got rear attacked by a T-rex. Cid didn't survived long, three days after his escape he passed away in Cloud's hands, broken hearted.

Sephiroth sighed and closed his eyes, the sight of the snow falling softly bringing such good memories… A warm embrace near the fireplace, a gentle touch, a kiss… How he wished he had used G-forces, now, to escape those painfully happy memories…

A tear slid down his cheeks, and for a moment he thought he felt a hand brushing it away…

- Sephiroth…

His green eyes flew open, he knew too well that voice, it belonged to…

- Cloud…

The blond angel sat on the bed in front of Sephiroth, his wings wide open sparkling with every move. He held out his hand, a beautiful smile on his lips.

- Come, love, your time here is over…

The silver-haired man smiled in return and reached for the hand, which, surprisingly, he could hold. Cloud's spirit lifted him to his feet, the machine to which Sephiroth was attached began to bip furiously, but he didn't care, he was following Cloud… So he held on to him as he flapped his wings, the Holy Winds carrying them into the Promised Land…

The nurse, Zack, Sky and Angel arrived too late, the great warrior was already gone, a small smile curling his lips and a golden feather in his hand…

******

- Professor Valentine! Hey! What's the matter? Why all the Universities are gathered in this special meeting?, asked Zell.

Angel turned to see Zell and showed him a videocassette.

- We are going to re-write the History of the Great Meteor Crisis, answered Angel.

He heard his name again and turned to see Zack and Cloud, dressed in their proper combat gear, the Buster Sword and the Ultima weapon strapped at their backs. He smiled, seeing that they had brought many things like photographs and newspapers. Angel readjusted the Masamune and followed his brothers into the huge conference room, his long, black trench-coat flapping behind him.

- Hello, all of you. You surely already know me, I'm the History teacher of the Balamb Garden University. Let me introduce ourselves. Just right to me is my brother Zack, doctor at the Esthar Hospital, and there is my other brother, Sky, art teacher at the Trabia Garden University. We are the Valentine-Strife, and few days ago, Sephiroth Valentine, the fonder of this University, passed away. He was our father. And six months before, Cloud Strife, /the/ hero of the Meteor Crisis, died too, and he too was our father… Today all of you will know what truly happen during the Great Meteor Crisis.

And with that Zack put the recorder on play.

*******

_Angel passed in a hurry, flailing something before the camera. Zack did the same, but we could see that he was fleeing with a pair of black boxers. Little Sky hid under the desk, putting on his hands a pair of black socks. Few minutes later we could hear an high-pitched scream coming from the bathroom._

- _Get back here with my underwear little rascals!_

_A voice behind the camera answered his distress call._

- _Take another, one, Seph, you know how much they like to play with your boxers…_

- _But it was my last two! The others are in the laundry!_

- _Then take one of mine!_

- _I can't they're all in the laundry! Zack dropped the shampoo bottle on your pile!_

_Two little silver-haired boys came back in the living room, battling with small wooden swords, in underwear, each of them having a pair of black boxers on the head, like a hood, playing with their blond brother who was obviously the dragon._

- _C'mon Sky, you can do better than that… Daddy's trying out his new camera, roar for daddy!_

_So Sky raised his socks-covered paws and began to roar menacingly (or at least he try to) at his father and the two other kids starts poking him with their swords._

*******

- For the love of God, Zack, skip that part!

The entire University was laughing his head off. Finally Sky fast forwarded the tape to the main point of the giant meeting. They heard Cloud talking about when he and Sephiroth met, his time in the Shinra army, the mission at Nibelheim, Hojo's experiments, Zack's sacrifice… Then Sephiroth gave his point of view, what he saw in the Mako reactor, the notes on the JENOVA PROJECT, which he kept, JENOVA's grasp on his body and soul, her plans, her powers… How she tried to push Cloud in hating him. Cloud introduced every member of the team, Barret, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith/Reeve, Red 13/Nanaki and Aerith. Sephiroth told them how JENOVA killed her, by manipulating his every move, how he couldn't act, why she did it. She truly hoped he's give up his love for him, that she could own Sephiroth completely once Cloud would stop loving him.

*******

- When she understood that Cloud would follow me wherever I was going, she used his 'weakness', like she said, to push him to hand over the Black Materia. It was me who called him up in the Crater, what he freed was my soul, locked away in the Mako crystal. Seeing that, JENOVA threw Cloud into the Lifestream and locked a part of me, my human part, deep down inside of me. It's only when Cloud killed her that I was free again, but I couldn't face what she'd made me do, so I let all the rage I had against her fall on him, hoping that he would be strong enough to defeat me, and again I was right.

*******

Then Cloud related how and why he came back, the discovery of the truth concerning his parents, and the turning point of their lives, the return of Professor Hojo, starting with the day Cloud had fallen ill, the month that followed and the positive pregnancy test… That Angel and Zack were proud to show off. Sephiroth and him exchanged few other anecdotes, talking about this and that, Zack, the army, some funny things that happened with Aerith, their visit into the Lifestream… The tape finished and Sky  was about to press the stop button when Cloud reappeared, alone, in their Estharian Mansion, a much more recent taping…

******

- Hi love… Yeah, it's me. I know that when you'll review this cassette I'll be gone, only you and me know where it's hidden… It's spring now, 237 years after the Great Meteor Crisis, and the Second Sorceress War just ended, the world is safe, again… Seph, I know you'll probably… wonder… why I didn't tell you, cause yes, I know I'll die, I know I only have six months, maybe even less, to live, but… I want them to be happy days, I don't want to see you mourn before I'm dead… I want you to be happy until the end… I'm sorry…

_The blond paused to take a big breath and wipe away some tears._

- _I… I went to see Adrian, Zack's friend, maybe two weeks ago. It started by headaches, like I had during the Meteor thing… and he called me three days ago, he wanted to see me… to tell me I had a very short time before me. The JENOVA cells I'm hosting are dying, one after another. I'm going to leave… in a very short time… I'm sorry… I want to be happy, and I'll try to make it to see our children after the Great Celebration… One last time, if I don't, tell them I love them, I'm very proud of what they did and what they're doing… Please forgive me, Sephiroth… I love you, always had, and always will… Goodbye…_

*******

The Estharian President left the room in a hurry, followed by his counsellor, Kyros, before the end of the last part. His own son had rejected him…

The tape ended, and the three brothers looked at themselves, they hadn't viewed the tape up to this point, it hurt too much. It still did, but it was clearer. Angel, Zack and Sky were silent for a minute or two, when a familiar voice brought them back.

- Up there!, yelled Irvine

Up in the conference room, two angels were flying, one with golden wings and the other had one wing black and one silver… They hovered few seconds above the teachers and disappeared. Three feather fell down on their head and a red light surrounded them. Angel's wings spread open all of a sudden and he learned the 'Holy Aura' limit. Zack and Sky did the same and learned 'Omnislash' and 'Celestial Winds' limits. The students gasped, the hero's children had completed their parent's last wishes. The truth was known. In the far end of the Conference room, Squall Leonhart bolted off, tears in his eyes…

- Father! Wait for me!

End

Author's note

*Drowned in 5 feet deep of water* WAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *sniff* Teary ending… I'm broken hearted… Sorry… *burst into tears again* Cloud and Sephy are dead!… I'll probably write the prequel to this, and it will probably starts with 'Open your eyes', but the main title will change to become 'Calm before the Storm', and the interlude 'Lover's War'. I hope you liked that… Personally, I didn't liked the ending! I'm a meaaaaaaaaaaaanyyyyyyyy! *burst into tears again*


End file.
